


In Black

by Violet_Stormblue



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Related, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demons, Detectives, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy-tale, M/M, Modern times, Mystery, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Psychology, Ratings: R, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Stormblue/pseuds/Violet_Stormblue
Summary: — Я помню всё. Кровь, боль и холодную пустоту — те страдания, что я неизбежно себе приносил. Словно камень, я погрузился на дно, где не было ни промелька солнца, и лишь там — в чёрном — смог поверить в невозможное. В твоих глазах стояла непроглядная тьма, в которой плескался удивительно чистый свет, полный радости и теплоты. Только с тобой я узнал, что такое счастье. И нет правды сильнее... Ты лучшее, что со мной произошло. А если когда-нибудь — в самый тёмный час — мы окажемся на краю, то, пожалуйста... Умоляю, пожалуйста...





	1. Раскрой своё сердце и получи прощение

**Author's Note:**

> Сочетание несочетаемого — светлая сказка в тёмных тонах. 
> 
> AU — альтернативная реальность в виде реальности нашей.
> 
> Лейтмотивы — человечность и сострадание, одиночество и любовь (куда без?) и ещё кое-что.
> 
> Новых персонажей нет, но есть новый взгляд на одно из широко известных мифических существ.
> 
> Не учитывается глава манги 129, а также все последующие. 
> 
> Макси, но не слишком длинное.

Если не считать того, что Лондон был целиком охвачен предрождественской лихорадкой, то не изменилось ровным счётом ничего. Город остался таким же серым, промозглым и дождливым, вокзал Виктория — величественным, многолюдным и оттого шумным, а Сиэль — притихшим, задумчивым и неприметным.

Ему не нравились общественные места, к которым, естественно, можно было причислить и вокзалы. Большие скопления людей вызывали не столько раздражение, сколько неизбежный прилив тоски, ведь на фоне бегущей в разные стороны толпы Сиэль неизменно казался себе ещё меньше и незначительнее, чем обычно. А с некоторых пор, о чём он старался лишний раз не вспоминать, мир свернулся, и прикасаться даже к таким мизерным — по сравнению с целой планетой — масштабам больше не хотелось.

Сиэль, как и сердце Великобритании, предпочёл скрыться в пыльном туманном мареве, навеки затерявшись во мгле... 

Он с немалым трудом пробрался сквозь толпу, пытаясь избежать столкновения с катящимися навстречу тележками и острыми локтями идущих рядом людей, прошёл мимо громадного табло, на котором постоянно менялись оранжевые цифры, и миновал несколько броских магазинчиков. После чего свернул в один из боковых проходов, ведущих прямиком к камерам хранения, где было значительно меньше народу, чем в главном зале. 

Нужная комната оказалась совсем небольшой, но вместительной. Постоянно мигающие лампочки роняли желтоватый больной свет, возле входа стояло несколько незанятых в данный момент скамеек, а вдоль противоположной стены тянулись аккуратные ряды пронумерованных металлических шкафчиков.

Он приблизился к стене и принялся искать нужные цифры. Всё необходимое было в ячейке под номером сто тридцать семь, которая отыскалась без особых проблем, и Сиэль быстро принялся крутить запирающий механизм. 

— Девять. Пять. Шесть. Четыре, — чуть слышно, но уверенно, пробормотал он, набирая код. 

Комбинация завершилась, и замок открылся с негромким щелчком. 

Заевшую металлическую створку удалось распахнуть лишь со второй попытки, и Сиэль привычно подумал о том, что ему, как всегда, «повезло». Несмотря на то, что человеком он давно не был, и каких-никаких, а демонических сил всё же прибавилось, двери явно так не считали. Так же как не разделяли его мнения ручки, призванные эти самые двери открывать, многочисленные крышечки и крышки, а также всяческие автоматы, которые исправно поглощали мелочь, но совсем не выполняли при этом своих функций. 

В ящике было пусто, чему он не особо удивился, и только на дне виднелась длинная светлая полоса. 

Из темноты на Сиэля таинственно смотрел краешек конверта, содержавший в себе письмо от новой королевы. 

***

Он удалился от центра, немного попетлял в лабиринте подмерзающих к ночи улиц, и вскоре присмотрел небольшую кофейню, которая показалась ему вполне подходящей. В ней, кроме пожилого мужчины, похрустывающего газетой, и девушки, что уткнулась в телефон, рассеянно отправляя в рот фруктовый салат, больше никого не оказалось. Это вполне устроило Сиэля, и он разместился на диване возле окна, посчитав данное место почти идеальным. Из угла можно было спокойно обозревать зал и часть улицы, оставаясь при этом невидимым и точно зная, что никто не стоит за спиной. 

Он пролистал меню и робко сделал заказ, отстранённо отметив, что в нём не осталось и видимости прежнего графа, который повелительным тоном приказывал немедленно принести чай. На бледном лице, отразившемся в оконном стекле, теперь не было ни пронзительной усмешки, ни искривлённых в недовольстве губ, ни даже слабого оттенка превосходства... 

Его действительность разительно переменилась, и с этим уже ничего нельзя было поделать.

В стремительно меняющемся мире было не за что ухватиться тому, кто претендовал на жизнь длиною, как минимум, в вечность. Отступить от старых, въевшихся в кожу, привычек оказалось очень сложно, приспособиться к новому — ещё сложнее, а найти крохотный кусочек чего-то неизменного так и вовсе нереально. Но в этом смысле Сиэлю сказочно повезло, потому что у него остался пусть и своеобразный, пусть и мрачный, но всё же якорь, не позволяющий окончательно затеряться в этом воистину грандиозном водовороте из постоянных изменений. 

Он прекрасно помнил те времена, когда вновь его заполучил. 

Сиэля вычислили среди дешёвой пластмассы, чуждой моды, которую он считал на редкость неряшливой,* первых компьютеров и гигантских мобильных телефонов. В тот раз, как гром посреди ясного неба, объявилась новая королева, после чего вернула ему старое прозвище и предложила работу. А Сиэль согласился просто для того, чтобы сменить вид деятельности. Времени было хоть отбавляй, и большую часть он посвящал тягостным попыткам хоть немного разобраться в себе. 

Однако гостьей в его пасмурной жизни она была чрезвычайно редкой, — письма находили Сиэля лишь тогда, когда происходило нечто из разряда вон.

Он очнулся от размышлений, когда официантка поставила перед ним чашку капучино.

— Любите сладкое? — улыбнулась она и сняла с подноса тарелку с идеально круглым шоколадным пирожным, украшенным свежими ягодами. 

Сиэль слегка вздрогнул, его неожиданно подловили на чём-то, как всегда казалось, странном и даже запретном. Заслышав последние слова, он ощутимо занервничал, ведь девушка совершенно случайно нащупала одну из тех самых необъяснимых вещей, о которых он предпочитал лишний раз не распространяться. 

Демонам, как твёрдо уяснил Сиэль после перерождения, были не присущи многие из тех вещей, в которых так отчаянно нуждались люди. Им не требовался отдых или сон, они вполне могли не смыкать глаз годами, а также не нуждались ни в еде, ни в воде, спокойно обходясь и без этого. Для поглощения подходили исключительно человеческие души, делавшие их в разы сильнее. 

А вот Сиэль был другим, и одна из его причудливых особенностей как раз заключалась в том, что он до сих пор чувствовал вкус. 

Прошло больше ста лет, а чай никуда не исчез. Его заваривали всё так же, подавая к нему крохотные пирожные и десерты, приятно поражающие своим замысловатым видом. И хотя они, конечно же, не могли сравниться с теми шедеврами кондитерского искусства, что Сиэлю доводилось пробовать раньше, некоторые были довольно неплохими и, действительно, ему нравились. Время шло, а он продолжал получать от сладостей мало с чем сравнимое удовольствие, даже если учесть тот факт, что в последние года оно несколько выцвело от осознания того, что лучшие умел готовить только... 

— Я тоже, — поделилась с ним девушка, перебив поток мыслей, и бодро унеслась прочь, поправляя на ходу передник.

Сиэль поглядел ей вслед, сделал пару неторопливых глотков, и поскольку деваться было некуда, принялся за конверт. 

А мгновением после задрожавшие от лёгкого нетерпения пальцы замерли, ведь произошло то, чего не случалось прежде, — письмо не соответствовало его ожиданиям.

Приказы неизменно оказывались простыми распечатками, о которых было нельзя сказать ничего определённого. Ни где их сделали, ни кто этим занимался. Они были обыкновенными, а сейчас на дорогой кремовой бумаге бисером рассыпался текст, написанный от руки.

Расправляя лист, чтобы было удобнее читать, Сиэль заметил, что чернила имеют едва заметный тёмно-зелёный оттенок, а бумага очень странно пахнет. Он повёл носом, вдохнув стойкий запах, который казался неразборчивым, но неясно знакомым, и понял, что тот ему совершенно не нравится. Посидев ещё с минутку в попытках вспомнить, Сиэль задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу, но не пришёл ни к каким определённым выводам и решил отложить это на потом. 

Он приступил к чтению, и перед глазами раскинулись уголь и мох, слегка заблестевший на чёрной непроглядной поверхности. Из них были сотворены слова, и первым, что сумел породить этот непостижимо странный союз, стало короткое послание...

_«Раскрой своё сердце и получи прощение»._

***

Она обращалась к нему исключительно в крайних случаях, всегда на вы, сухо и высокопарно, и никто в целом мире больше не называл его «милым мальчиком», как когда-то Виктория. 

В новой реальности не было места чаепитиям, личным встречам и церемонным лобзаниям чужих ладоней. Передавая приказы через другие руки, королева никогда не интересовалась, с кем ведёт беседу, а Сиэль, хоть и находился в столице, ни разу не видел её вживую, вполне довольствуясь обложками газет, журналов и промелькнувшим лицом в очередном выпуске теленовостей. Его это вполне устраивало и более того, в некотором роде даже успокаивало. Цепной Пёс нового величества стал безликим пятном, и признать его в крохотном усталом существе, забившемся в самый угол и сиротливо греющем ладони о чашку, было весьма непросто. И это казалось самым разумным выходом из положения, ведь когда ты слаб, лучше лишний раз остаться неузнанным, чем кинуться навстречу перемалывающей всё на своём пути бездушной системе, которая непременно свернёт тебе шею. 

И главный вопрос, которым всё чаще задавался Сиэль на протяжении последних нескольких десятков лет, состоял в том, почему он вообще брался за эту работу. Почему не решал остаться в стороне, а неизменно выбирал иную дорогу, становясь если не героем, то совершенно точно неким подобием альтруиста, которым явно не считался в ту пору, когда был человеком.

Каждый раз, размышляя об этом, он всегда приходил к одному и тому же ответу. Неоднократные попытки пускай даже и по мелочам сделать этот мир лучше, чем сейчас, были тем самым особенным и весьма неожиданным наследием, которое ему оставил Себастьян. С ним поделились тем, что имели, и подарили настолько много хорошего, что в эти тёмные времена, когда Сиэль полностью затерялся в отчаянии, только осознание этой необычной истины помогало быть собой и оставаться на плаву. 

Но прошлое всё же было нестираемым. И об этом Сиэлю никак не удавалось забыть.

Ведь никто и никогда не принуждал его совершить тот самый поворотный поступок, кардинально изменивший всё. Он собственноручно сделал жизненно важный и необходимый на тот момент выбор, пожертвовав собой лишь для того, чтобы, наконец, развязать тугой узелок, намертво засевший в груди. И не прогадал, ведь тот почти сразу обратился в прах. Однако цена, которую пришлось за это заплатить, оказалась непомерно велика. 

Теперь Сиэлю было не горячо и не холодно, не радостно и не грустно, не удивлённо и не безразлично...

Он был ни живым, ни мёртвым, — ему было никак. 

И самым худшим являлось то, что новая королева, кажется, продолжала считать Сиэля — ну, конечно же, не почившего в девятнадцатом веке юного графа, а кого-то совершенно другого, — сверхчеловеком, совсем не сомневаясь в силах, способностях и возможностях последнего. И совсем не подозревала о том, что он сам всего лишь из-за одного правильного — неправильного?.. — решения стёрся настолько, что временами даже сомневался в том, а существует ли Сиэль Фантомхайв, ставший демоном, на самом деле.

Он перечитал письмо, внимательно вглядываясь в каждую строчку и пытаясь разгадать, что за ней на самом деле стоит, и мельком рассмотрел несколько небольших фотографий, выпавших из конверта в виде не самого приятного, но необходимого приложения. А затем торопливо убрал снимки во внутренний карман пальто, чтобы избежать ненужных расспросов, которые могли бы возникнуть, отпил ещё кофе, посмотрел в окно и снова погрел руки о чашку — история показалась более чем скверной.

Лондон — последний в Европе оплот добропорядочности покрылся кроваво-красным, следы которого стремительно темнели и бесследно исчезали в кромешной тьме. 

Они выглядели молодыми и невероятно красивыми, в чём-то, как на первый взгляд почудилось Сиэлю, даже идеальными, и вся проблема была лишь в том, что их объединяло. С матовых цветных картинок на него смотрело воплощение совершенства, к которому теперь была применима одна-единственная категория... 

Смерть. 

Будто разломанный знак рассекал лоб, разбегаясь по верхней половине лица, в груди, где отсутствовало сердце, уродливым пятном представала пустота, а холодные застывшие ладони, словно плёнкой, были затянуты уже засохшим алым. 

Кто-то действовал уверенно и жёстко, а самое главное невероятно быстро, поскольку успел выкосить несколько десятков имён всего на протяжении последних трёх недель. 

А кому и зачем это было нужно, ещё только предстояло узнать... 

Сиэль задумчиво потыкал вилкой в остатки пирожного — после такого зрелища окончательно пропал аппетит — и решил, что на его скромную долю вполне хватит приключений на сегодня. Он спрятал письмо, оплатил коротенький счёт и решил вернуться домой, немного разгрузив по пути внезапно потяжелевшую голову. 

***

В том, чтобы лгать себе, не было никакого смысла.

После молчаливого разрыва с Себастьяном, что произошёл намного позже перерождения, Сиэль стал неверной тенью самого себя, полагая, что — по вполне определённым причинам — заслужил такую участь. И улыбчивый мир, раскрывшийся было навстречу, ответил тем же, начисто забыв о его существовании. Сиэля перестали замечать, и он продолжил унылую жизнь, став абсолютно пустым местом. И чего с ним за это время только не произошло... Начиная с того, что приходилось частенько повторять одну и ту же фразу, чтобы хоть что-то узнать, и, заканчивая тем, что на него уже несколько раз наезжали автомобили, затормозив перед самым носом. 

Всё это и многое другое привело к тому, что он стал более наблюдательным и осторожным, а сегодняшним вечером внимательность пришлось даже усилить. 

Сиэль медленно шагал по улице, поглядывая по сторонам с некой опаской, проснувшейся внутри. Изложенное в письме невольно заставляло поёжиться и пристально поглядывать по сторонам, подмечая всё на своём пути. 

А вокруг было почти Рождество.

Голые деревья уже не казались слишком угрюмыми, они были опутаны длинными гирляндами, на которых мягко светились разноцветные фонарики. На каждой площади встречались ёлки, украшенные нежно блестевшими в свете фонарей игрушками, и отовсюду на него глядели Санта-Клаусы, олени и снеговики.

Навстречу шла усталая женщина, увешанная пакетами, которая тянула за собой ребёнка. Крохотная девчушка постоянно подпрыгивала на ходу и радостно лакомилась леденцом, указывая пластмассовой палочкой на те чудеса, что встречались по дороге.

— Ну, что за непослушное создание?! — громко воскликнула её мать. — Немедленно перестань грызть, а иначе испортишь зубы и больше не увидишь сладкого!

Они поравнялись, и Сиэль вздрогнул — девочка была завёрнута в блестящий розовый пуховик. Вязаная шапка съехала на бок, и белые ленты брызнули в темноту, а шёлк стал переливаться среди светлых растрёпанных волос. 

— Но я хочу много-много конфет! — заявила она, мимолётно коснувшись Сиэля незнакомыми фисташковыми глазами.

— А получишь кусок мыла, — раздражённо заметила женщина в ответ. — Боже, только посмотри на свои липкие ладони... Целый вечер уйдёт только на то, чтобы их отмыть!

Они быстро удалялись, продолжая спорить на ходу, и Сиэль замедлил шаг. А затем свернул в ближайший тёмный проулок, зажатый между небольшим рестораном и книжным магазином, где почти задохнулся от невыносимой боли, совсем не физической, а призрачной, заполонившей всё пространство в не знающей ни минуты покоя голове. Он закрыл лицо руками, прислонившись к ледяной шершавой стене, и простоял так до тех самых пор, пока не почувствовал, что может двигаться дальше.

Просвета не было. С каждым новым днём нести этот груз становилось всё тяжелее и тяжелее. 

Прошло столько много лет, но что бы Сиэль ни делал, чтобы забыться, перед глазами до сих пор стояла Лиззи...

И бледно-фиолетовые бабочки, высыпавшиеся на дорогу. 

***

Его тянуло домой, отогреть озябшие руки и лицо, но остаться в одиночестве сейчас было смерти подобно. Отчаянно не хотелось снова встречаться с той непостижимой смесью удивления и ужаса, которая стала бы молчаливо, но с укором, смотреть на него из каждого угла. Поэтому Сиэль плотнее запахнул серо-голубое пальто, почти до носа закутался в длинный шарф, и отправился на поиски того, что помогло бы пережить минуты этой отчаянной слабости, безысходности и невозможности ничего изменить.

Торговый центр сиял и был похож на красиво упакованный подарок. И хотя обычно он избегал людных мест, Сиэль ступил внутрь, оказавшись на другой планете, разительно отличающейся от той, где пребывал сам. 

Сиэль не собирался ничего покупать — ему ничего не было нужно, да и просто... не хотелось, поэтому он бесцельно пошёл по проходу, разглядывая всё вокруг, а затем остановился около огромного супермаркета, заполненного людьми.

На яркую празднично оформленную витрину выставили гигантскую корзину со сладостями. На толстой подушке из еловых веток, припорошённых блёстками и искусственным снегом, который выглядел точь в точь, как настоящий, Сиэль увидел веер бело-красных мятных тросточек, красиво уложенное печенье и фигурки из марципана, окружённые россыпью имбирных пряничков, покрытых белой и розовой глазурью. 

Холодок пробежал по спине, тронул за плечи и скатился по рукам до самых кончиков пальцев.

«Лиззи бы непременно понравилось... » — с горечью подумал он. 

Она тоже очень любила сладкое, да и сама была похожа на воздушную пастилу. И Сиэль мог с непоколебимой уверенностью в своей правоте предположить, что при виде такого великолепия Лиззи бы точно радостно закружилась вокруг и с восторгом захлопала в ладоши, а затем предложила бы всё это купить и сей же час попробовать.  
Он застыл, почти приникнув к стеклу, почти упав в прошлое, и опомнился лишь тогда, когда его случайно толкнули.

— Мои извинения, — раздался сзади незнакомый голос. Вежливый, но чрезвычайно прохладный.

Не в силах оторвать взгляд от стекла, Сиэль лишь краем глаза заметил человека, одетого в снежно-белое пальто, который склонился, отвесив ему лёгкий старомодный полупоклон. Он кивнул в ответ и пробормотал: «Ничего страшного», а потом перевёл глаза, но успел увидеть только широкую спину, которая быстро растворилась в толпе.

Сиэль с огромным трудом сдвинулся с места, оскальзываясь на натёртых до блеска мраморных полах, но не сделал и нескольких шагов, как в проходе засквозило. Воздух всколыхнулся, и промчавшийся мимо сквозняк помог ему вспомнить.

Вскинув голову, Сиэль обернулся.

От незнакомца в белоснежном пальто — ровно, как и от письма королевы, — невыносимо разило плесенью.

*** 

Он проворочался без сна почти всю ночь, и закончилось всё тем, что Сиэль, попытавшись выпутаться из одеяла, чуть не свалился с кровати на пол, после чего решил, что будет лучше подняться, чем разбить себе лоб. 

Он никакими силами не мог отделаться от преследовавших его с минувшего вечера навязчивых мыслей. Незнакомый человек в белом, с которым Сиэль вчера случайно столкнулся в магазине, неожиданно внушил ему чувство опасения и даже необъяснимого ничем беспокойства.

В висках начала пульсировать боль, поэтому Сиэль решил выйти на улицу и проветриться. 

Обычно, когда он выбирался в город, то первым делом приглушал нити для того, чтобы стать более незаметным. Усилием воли Сиэль превращал глубокий сапфирово-синий в голубоватую дымку, что внушало чувство относительной безопасности. Зачем лишний раз рисковать, нарываясь на неприятности, если точно знаешь, что вокруг обитает не так уж и мало других нарушающих спокойствие или даже открыто враждебных существ? 

Кроме охотников на демонов — мнимых и настоящих — были сущности иного рода. Вроде надоедливых ангелов с сомнительными понятиями о божественной справедливости, жнецов, не дремавших всё прошедшее столетие, поскольку работы не стало меньше, или залётных ведьм. А ещё были другие демоны, с которыми не очень хотелось пересекаться просто потому, что и здесь был определённый риск. В плане еды они редко интересовались себе подобными, но иногда — в исключительно редких случаях — поглощали и своих, заполняя ту пустоту, что изо дня в день вгрызалась в сердце изнутри. И если такое происходило, они совмещали приятное с полезным, делая это одновременно и от скуки, чтобы просто убить время, которое на границе с вечностью тянется слишком уж медленно. 

Было раннее утро, и город только начинал пробуждаться. Сиэль прогулялся в небольшом скверике около дома, продрог до костей и прокатился в пустом автобусе, а затем ноги принесли его в более оживлённый центр и он очутился на Пикадилли-стрит, которая вскоре вывела его на площадь. 

Сиэль даже не сразу понял, что произошло. 

Он спокойно двигался вперёд, после чего, задумавшись, почти врезался в гущу неподвижных людей, обойти которых не представлялось возможным. И это было, как минимум, необычно — очутиться ранним утром в центре пусть и небольшой, но всё же толпы, на ещё не проснувшейся толком улице. 

Круговой перекрёсток казался ледяным, а оживление, с которым он внезапно столкнулся, более чем странным. Почти никто не разговаривал в полный голос, громко не смеялся, все только шептались и, как заворожённые, смотрели в одну точку. 

Сиэль привстал на цыпочки, но всё равно ничего не увидел, а минуту спустя раздался оглушительный вой. Заголосили сирены и на гладких блестящих крышах подкатывающих машин ослепительно замигали красно-голубые огни. Толпа сдвинулась, освобождая место, и на опустевшее пространство бурным потоком хлынула полиция, быстро оцепив скульптуру ангела. 

Он поднял голову, разглядывая небо, и резко остановился, с шумом втянув через стиснутые зубы морозный воздух. Сиэль почувствовал, что радужки поменяли цвет, а затем живо набросил капюшон, став потихоньку продвигаться к центру.

Ему удалось пробраться вперёд, встретившись со зловещей картиной лицом к лицу.

Вокруг витали напряжение и страх — тело было распластано прямо на невысоких ступеньках. 

В груди зияла дыра. Обломки рёбер торчали вверх, напоминая сломанные прутья птичьей клетки, погасшее лицо безучастно смотрело в голубоватое небо, а на белом, словно бумага, лбу виднелась совсем не праздничная, но похожая на багровую снежинку, отметина. Кровь уже запеклась, и растрескавшиеся изломанные линии разбегались вокруг — поднимаясь к границе волос и сползая к переносице и вискам — своими очертаниями напоминая обломки глиняных черепков. 

Он выглядел совсем, как человек, но был окручен невидимой людскому глазу терракотовой паутиной, сквозь которую пробивались остатки пепельных нитей.

Грязно-серые ленты с оттенками земли и болотной тины вихрились, клубились и раскручивались в тронутом угасающими оранжевыми фонарями воздухе. С тихим шипением они поднимались в стылое рассветное небо, а затем медленно исчезали, сливаясь с невесомой и полупрозрачной утренней дымкой. Сиэль мог бы схватиться за любую из них, если бы захотел, но это ничего бы не дало. Нити истончались на глазах, растворяясь среди людей, тихих голосов и проезжающих мимо автомобилей. Последние мутные ленточки, которые цеплялись за скульптуру тонкими дымчатыми пальцами, уносились в вечность, скрадываясь на лету. 

Сиэль почувствовал неладное, — ангел собирался пустить стрелу.

Перед ним был вовсе не человек. Перед Сиэлем распростёрся демон, утративший сердце.

*** 

Светофор поменял цвет, переключившись на красный, и Сиэль замер на переходе, используя короткую передышку для того, чтобы немного пораскинуть мозгами.

Игра, участником которой он по собственной воле стал, неожиданно поменяла одно из главных правил. Кажется, ему подсунули совсем не ту картинку, которую он взялся собирать. Кусочки нового паззла оказались совершенно иными, и этот факт ему абсолютно не понравился, поскольку вытащенное из ячейки и прочитанное письмо равнялось уже подписанному контракту. 

У него не осталось выбора. Теперь было поздно повернуть назад.

Даже вздумай Сиэль удрать, его, в конце концов, обнаружили бы и то обстоятельство, что он вовсе не человек, вряд ли бы помогло. Несмотря на благообразный внешний вид, характер у неё был крут — новая королева непременно нашла бы способ сравнять провинившегося Цепного Пса с землёй.

Проезжающие мимо автомобили остановились. Нахмурившись, Сиэль переступил через бордюр и двинулся вперёд, переходя дорогу. Бегущий электронный человечек замигал чаще и Сиэль тоже ускорил шаг.

Полученные сведения и то, что он недавно увидел собственными глазами, не совпадали. Требовалось срочно сопоставить данные друг с другом, и Сиэль приступил к делу.

Первая половина дня ушла на то, чтобы побывать в нескольких полицейских участках, паре-тройке пыльных архивов и в старейшем городском госпитале, а вторую Сиэль целиком и полностью потратил на то, чтобы проникнуть в Скотланд-Ярд (который внушил ему некое подобие ностальгии) для того, чтобы более детально разобраться в происходящем. 

Беспрепятственно попасть во все эти места не составило никакого труда. Сиэль использовал собственное демоническое влияние, немножко подкорректировав поступки встреченных на пути сотрудников в свою пользу, и ему любезно предоставили почти полную свободу действий. 

Его хватка, несмотря на прошедшие в бездействии года, никуда не пропала, да и чутьё подводило крайне редко. Смутные подозрения стали возникать тогда, когда Сиэль попытался приладить одно к другому и понял, что ничего не выходит. Он досконально всё проверил, но пришёл только к полной ерунде. 

Имена погибших оказались вполне настоящими, а вот остальные подробности их жизней вызывали слишком много вопросов. К тому же разбросы во времени были слишком велики, но, несмотря на этот факт, на Сиэля упрямо глядели одни и те же лица, совершенно не менявшиеся с годами. 

В попытках найти правдоподобные объяснения того, как такое может быть, он решил попытать счастья в недрах Скотланд-Ярда и вскоре ему повезло.

— Г-господин, министр?! М-меня же за это не уволят?!

Невысокий тощий паренёк застыл перед ним, как кролик перед удавом. Только при этом он пытался вытянуться по стойке смирно, чтобы отдать честь, и одновременно с этим не уронить ворох папок, которые из последних сил пытался удержать в руках, потеряв тем самым достоинство.

— Ни в коем случае! — торжественно заверил его новоиспечённый чиновник и попросил: — А теперь принеси мне вот эти записи с уличных камер видеонаблюдения. 

Сиэль вручил ему отпечатанный часом ранее листок с конкретными указаниями, и перепуганного насмерть стажёра, которому минутой ранее внушили, что он разговаривает с важной шишкой, как ветром сдуло.

Почему ему присвоили настолько высокий статус, Сиэль так и не понял, но решил милостиво никого в этом не переубеждать, поскольку от чрезмерных усилий у него самого начинала нещадно раскалываться голова. И хотя ему претило вторгаться в посторонний разум таким вот варварским способом, поделать с этим в данный момент он решительно ничего не мог. Сиэлю требовалось немедленное опровержение или подтверждение своих догадок. 

Юный служитель закона не замедлил себя ждать и вскоре Сиэль уже просматривал нужные материалы, с комфортом расположившись за письменным столом. Остальных работников, которые могли бы ему помешать, он предусмотрительно отослал прочь, заметив при этом, что им просто необходимо продолжить заниматься своими делами, но только в других частях департамента. 

А через некоторое время, просматривая череду вполне обычных кадров, уцепился взглядом за невозможное и вздрогнул. Он чуть не соскочил с сиденья, и похолодел настолько, словно его без предупреждения окатили ледяной водой. 

— Что ты видишь? — повернулся к парнишке напряжённый до предела Сиэль, ткнув пальцем в монитор.

— Юноша медленно прохаживается по тротуару, г-господин министр, — отчитался молоденький полицейский, а затем вздрогнул и решил на всякий случай уточнить: — Тот же самый ч-человек, что и на снимке, который вы держите сейчас.

— Правильно, — отстранённо похвалил его Сиэль, чуть не начав рвать волосы от внезапно накатившего отчаяния, но сдержавшись лишь потому, что «министрам» не пристало так себя вести перед «собственными подчинёнными».

Если другие ничего не видели в упор, то он с лёгкостью мог отличить простых смертных от себе подобных.

Сиэль перемотал плёнку на несколько минут назад и для верности посмотрел ещё раз, но всё осталось по-прежнему. 

По улице вальяжно плыло существо, окружённое плотным коконом из нитей настолько пронзительного жёлтого цвета, что они резанули по усталым глазам, а затем вызвали у Сиэля приступ головокружения и нахлынувшей, словно цунами, тошноты. 

Фотографии были статичными, раньше Сиэль не заметил ничего противоестественного, поскольку не было движения. А теперь всё сошлось. И хотя королевский приказ оказался сплошным обманом, а он сам — чрезвычайно слабый, хрупкий и безобидный, — нечаянно угодил в тягчайший переплёт, всё пристало друг к другу просто идеально.

Сейчас Сиэль был твёрдо уверен в том, что тот мёртвый — не человек — на площади Пикадилли, совсем не был случайным звеном в этой цепочке. 

Дело приняло совершенно другой оборот.

Новую королеву интересовали не люди...

Она выслала Цепного Пса найти и уничтожить того, кто сметает демонов на своём пути.

*** 

Затишье перед бурей оказалось недолгим, Сиэль даже толком не успел переварить добытую информацию.

На следующий день, когда стрелки часов вплотную приблизились к обеду, он заметил неразбериху, разлитую в воздухе, а потом с изумлением понял, что другие демоны пришли в замешательство, которое почти сразу сменилось страшным волнением.

Сиэль как раз пересекал улицу, двигаясь к автобусной остановке, когда невидимые потоки заколебались и заметались, словно кто-то стал яростно дёргать за туго натянутые струны, пытаясь их порвать. Он передумал ехать — стало происходить нечто невообразимое, а затем кинулся к ближайшему небоскрёбу, намереваясь забраться повыше для того, чтобы узнать, что приключилось.

Здание оказалось обычным, заполненным мелкими офисами и конторами, и попасть внутрь было легко. Сиэль воспользовался лифтом, решив не тратить лишний раз силы на беготню по лестницам, и довольно скоро очутился на самом верхнем этаже. Немного поплутав по незнакомому коридору, он всё-таки достиг своего. 

Стальная дверь болталась на громко поскрипывающих петлях и, к счастью, была не заперта. 

Сиэль оказался на продуваемой всеми ветрами площадке, после чего приблизился к краю, аккуратно притронувшись к посторонней — первой попавшейся — демонической нити, до которой смог беспрепятственно дотянуться, и через неё обратил внутренний взор на остальные, разбросанные по всему Лондону ленты. 

Перед ним огромной переливающейся сетью раскинулось необъятное море сверкающих разноцветных полосок. Часто переплетаясь между собой, они петляли, изгибались и приходили в движение от малейших колебаний душ, напоминая диковинные ожившие кружева. По мнению Сиэля, среди домов, упиравшихся в небо, испуганно колыхалось не менее сотни различных слоёв.

Паника разлеталась по лентам с такой же скоростью, как яд, впрыснутый в кровь.

Сиэль в жизни не видел столько перемещений, происходивших в одно и то же время. Охваченные страхом демоны покидали город, и нити стремительно разлетались вокруг, бросаясь врассыпную, чтобы резко оборваться, закрывшись прямо на лету. 

Сиэль пустил взгляд по открывшейся панораме и мигом заметил причину тревоги. 

Ближе к западной окраине завис крутящийся столб, порождающий быстро исчезающие среди свинцовых облаков сполохи. Чужие перепутанные нити таяли, превращаясь в лохмотья и брызгая клочьями в пустоту. Полоски стремительно извивались и выгорали, отпадая неровными кусками, — на ленты со всех сторон набрасывались плотные кирпичные отблески, злобно пожирая каждый новый лоскуток. 

Сиэль тотчас подумал о том, что происходит что-то ужасное, но чтобы в этом убедиться, он должен был посмотреть сам. С минуту он постоял в нерешительности, задумавшись о возможных последствиях такого поступка, но желание точно узнать, что творится, перевесило.

Сиэль осторожно притронулся к изорванным лентам... и чуть не потерял сознание, настолько ему стало плохо. 

По незнакомым нитям прокатывалась адская боль, и рваные отголоски вонзались прямо в него, разбивая собой рассудок. Сиэль не смог вынести это больше пяти секунд и даже замахал ладонями, пытаясь скинуть мучительные ощущения. Ему всё-таки это удалось, и он отступил, согнувшись напополам. Обхватив себя руками, он попытался выкинуть из головы те душераздирающие крики, услышанные мгновением назад.

Кого-то не просто пытали у всех на глазах, а медленно и мучительно убивали, ставя тем самым в известность оставшихся в живых, что они следующие на очереди. 

Ранее он не касался чужого разума напрямую, да и вообще был не в курсе происходящего, но теперь был твёрдо уверен в одном, — это существо, которое подвергли мучениям, готовилось в скором времени пополнить ряд поблекших лиц, которые в виде фотографий высыпались на стол, стоило Сиэлю распечатать конверт. И если сперва он думал о том, что неизвестное зло интересуют только высшие или сильнейшие демоны, то теперь Сиэль пришёл к другому выводу. Эти скорченные от боли ленты оказались намного слабее, чем предыдущие, а это значило, что демоны, вероятнее всего, заинтересовали кого-то, как вид.

Такого не происходило раньше. Если прежде загадочный игрок предпочитал оставаться незаметным и планомерно убирал фигурки с шахматной доски в кристальной тишине и под покровом ночи, то теперь по неизвестной причине решил продолжить игру в открытую — на свету. 

В том, что это был именно он — его главный незримый противник, Сиэль даже не сомневался, ведь именно с этим оттенком, свирепо обгладывающим обречённые ленты, он столкнулся вчера утром. Красновато-коричневые вспышки своим оттенком сильно походили на нитки, что густой оболочкой оплели мертвого демона на Пикадилли.

Он выпрямился, с невероятным трудом разогнув спину, и тяжело выдохнул. 

Наравне с этими жуткими открытиями назревала и другая проблема.

Несмотря на все попытки научиться, путешествие по мировой изнанке, как и многие прочие демонические умения, в число его новых талантов не входило, а уехать из Лондона Сиэль не мог. Если бы он рискнул сбежать, отказавшись от этого дела, и отважился бы на перемещение, даже при удачном исходе Сиэль вряд ли бы протянул долго, оказавшись в другом месте без немногочисленных пожитков, денег и прочего. А поглотить ради выгоды душу, что-нибудь украсть, или, возможно, даже убить... у него просто не поднялась бы рука. 

Он ни под каким предлогом не смог бы сделать что-либо из вышеперечисленного.

Да, вот именно такое «тёмное и устрашающее» чудо потусторонней природы удалось слепить из него Себастьяну на протяжении долгих — проведённых вместе — лет.

Сиэль постоял немного, кусая губы от напряжения и слушая быстрый перепуганный стук сердца, а потом увидел, что посторонние нити перестали колебаться и дрожать. Страдания закончились. Ленты пронзительно вспыхнули в последний раз и стали медленно таять, исчезая среди грозных набухших от нерождённого снега облаков.

Он был мёртв. Очередного демона не стало прямо у всех на виду, посреди белого дня. 

И такой исход мгновенно решил дело. 

Сиэлю срочно требовался тот, кто намного старше, тот, кто знает других демонов, и, быть может, прольёт некий свет на происходящее и поможет дельным советом. И ради этого он был готов на время даже отступиться от обещаний данных себе, ведь тем единственным демоном, с которым он был знаком лично оставался единственно...

Себастьян.

И хотя тот успешно скрывался, Сиэль точно знал, что бывший «дьявольски хороший дворецкий» тоже находится в Лондоне. Он был в этом уверен потому, что часто навещал Лиззи и видел цветы в глиняных горшочках, которые не оставлял сам. А последние свежие фиалки он нашёл всего несколько дней назад. Только в этот раз Себастьян почему-то изменил себе. Цветы оказались не бледно-фиолетовые, как обычно, а небесно-голубые...

Такой план можно было бы посчитать в данной ситуации оптимальным, если бы в него не закралась одна «малюсенькая» загвоздка. 

Иллюзий на этот счёт Сиэль не питал. 

Даже останься он последним живым созданием на планете Земля, его бы и в этом случае не встретили с распростёртыми объятиями, а это значило, что игра в прятки могла длиться очень и очень долго. Другими словами, бесконечно. 

Сиэль посмотрел вдаль и окончательно сник.

Перед ним растянулся необъятный лабиринт, состоящий из множества зданий и разветвлённых линий дорог, разобраться в которых не представлялось возможным. Найти Себастьяна в этом гигантском многомиллионном городе была задача не из простых, и он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, как её можно решить.

Но даже если бы Сиэлю это удалось... 

Где бы он взял столько храбрости, чтобы посмотреть Себастьяну в глаза?


	2. Ты меня разбил

Серые набухшие облака закрутились над крышами домов, став похожими на огромные куски ваты. Не желая превращаться в тучи, а после — в снег, они угрюмо нависали над головой и казались Сиэлю такими же бесконечными, как и этот растянувшийся во времени день. 

После того как он покинул небоскрёб, Сиэль так и не вернулся домой, а к вечеру уже еле переставлял ноги от усталости. Он, не придумав ничего лучше, на свой страх и риск, решил просто побродить по городу в надежде случайно наткнуться на нужный след. 

Себастьяна не было и в помине, несколько раз он видел другие ленты, но теперь и они встречались чрезвычайно редко, — произошедшее днём заставило большинство демонов схлынуть из Лондона навеки. 

А ему, перепуганному насмерть, ничего не оставалось, кроме как двигаться вперёд. Королевское письмо прожигало ткань, в то время как его самого безжалостно лихорадило и знобило. Сиэль потратил целый день почти впустую, больше не выудив ничего нового, и в своём безнадёжном походе приобрёл лишь насквозь промокшие стельки, негнущиеся пальцы — перчаток он не носил — и обветренное лицо. 

В целом мире ему не на кого было положиться — вокруг расстилалась сплошная безысходность. Если — в случае провала — его не найдёт, чтобы наказать, новая королева, то до него непременно доберётся то самое неведомое существо, окружённое злобными терракотовыми вспышками... 

У входа в подземку, всасывающую людей, словно гигантский пылесос, парень и девушка, одетые в чёрное, раздавали флаеры. Сиэль взял один абсолютно машинально и даже не поглядел на листовку, сунув в карман, а пару улиц спустя опустошил пальто, бросив рекламку в первую урну, попавшуюся по пути, после чего ещё немного покружил по окрестностям, заглянув в каждый дворик, переулок и тупичок. 

Прошло несколько часов, небо плотно укрыли тучи, на город опустилась ночь, и Сиэль почувствовал себя измотанным до предела. Он почти сдался, распрощавшись с последними крохами надежды, и совсем не представляя, где ещё можно поискать, остановился на тротуаре, переводя дыхание и поправляя шарф.

Лёгкий взмах и бегущая тень смешались между собой и создали блеск. 

У него сияла ладонь.

Он застыл под ближайшим фонарём для того, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть руку. На ней переливались крохотные алые звёздочки, и Сиэль мигом вывернул давно опустевший карман. На гладкой подкладочной ткани, как и на коже, слабо замерцала целая россыпь угасающих багряных искорок, немного отливающих золотом. 

Этот мягкий свет, несущий до боли знакомое чувство спокойствия и безмятежности, Сиэль в жизни не перепутал бы с другим. 

Та листовка... Сиэль совсем не знал, что в ней было. Он не потрудился прочитать, а кроме того, что бумага, кажется, была тёмной и глянцевой, не запомнил больше ничего. 

Но крохотный шанс это узнать ещё оставался.

Он резко повернулся и почти бегом бросился назад в отчаянной надежде на то, что случится чудо.

Вокруг станции метро было пустынно. И кроме облезлой кошки, шмыгнувшей в подворотню, Сиэль не увидел никого. Несколько последних смятых бумажек перелетали с места на место и стелились по земле, слегка отсвечивая красным, и Сиэль жадно схватил первый попавшийся листок. Он выпрямился, вглядываясь в напечатанный текст, и призрачная улыбка зародилась в уголках губ. 

Себастьян щедро рассеивал вокруг себя своеобразное чувство юмора, предназначенное только для избранных. Ведь то самое место, где он, по всей видимости, развлекался и проводил свободное время, красноречиво называлось... 

Тёмным Пером.

***

Сиэль споткнулся о бордюр и сморщился, встретившись лицом к лицу с тем самым заведением, где, как он предполагал, должен всенепременно отыскаться Себастьян.

Судьба, словно издеваясь, снова забросила его не в тихий укромный уголок, где совсем не было людей, а совсем, наоборот, — в самую гущу шумной толпы, жаждущей развлечений.

Здание ночного клуба — невероятно чёрное, блестящее и стильное, — вызывающе вклинилось между благообразными уютными домиками и мелкими магазинчиками, нарушив спокойствие и относительную гармонию, присущую улицам, расположенным довольно далеко от центра.

Но самая главная проблема состояла в том, что внутрь было абсолютно невозможно попасть.

Сиэль угодил в море людей, которые напирали на него абсолютно со всех возможных сторон. Он одним лишь чудом сумел затесаться в нескончаемую очередь, что тянулась через всю улицу, и оказался на тротуаре, утопающем в хохоте, громких обрывках разговоров, напряжённом ожидании и клубах густого сигаретного дыма. 

— Эй, парень! — окликнул его раздражённый голос, когда до заветного входа оставалось совсем чуть-чуть. — Куда собрался? Тебе хотя бы восемнадцать есть?

— Мне. Нужно. Пройти. — С нажимом произнёс Сиэль, пристально глядя на здоровенного охранника, который больно сдавил ему плечо. 

Он и без того был совсем не в восторге от происходящего, а теперь пришлось ещё и мысленно скривиться от того, что его, как часто бывало, приняли за маленького. Особенно это раздражало потому, что по-настоящему восемнадцать ему исполнилось около ста лет назад. 

— Туда? — тупо переспросил громила и Сиэль кивнул, внимательно пронаблюдав за тем, как в чужих опустевших глазах появилось слабое понимание того, что произносится сейчас совсем не то, что должно быть сказано. 

— Так иди, чего встал? — заторможенно пробормотал он несколько секунд спустя, когда Сиэль перевёл взгляд, решив, что с бедняги будет вполне достаточно на сегодня и не стоит лишний раз размазывать по стенке его и так весьма редкие мозговые извилины. 

Сиэль поспешно нырнул под мускулистую руку, перегородившую проход, и пока детина не успел опомниться, бегом спустился по лестнице, после чего тысячу раз успел пожалеть о том, что не остался снаружи, а очутился внутри.

Он попытался хоть немного оглядеться для того, чтобы составить первое впечатление о том, куда его вообще занесло, но сделать этого Сиэлю не дали.

— _**Я в ярости полной, что движет рукой,**_  
_**Пульсируют корни и изгнан покой!**_  
_**Глубокая боль, как крючок спусковой,**_  
_**Заслужен удар, ведь я стану живой!**_

Мало того, что в этом невообразимом пристанище для увеселений, не осталось ни клочка свободного места, так ещё и чересчур громкая музыка, лившаяся из гигантских и блестящих, похожих на куски чёрного мрамора колонок, которые всё время поворачивались, пронизывала собой всё вокруг и неслась навстречу, почти сбивая с ног. Сиэлю захотелось заткнуть уши, обмотать голову махровым полотенцем и немедленно прекратить эту немыслимую по силе вибрацию, что проходила прямо сквозь него, заставляя отзываться на слова каждый, даже самый крошечный нерв. 

Он разглядел вдалеке подмостки, над которыми крутились огромные прожектора. Хрупкая женская фигурка, то возникающая, то пропадающая из виду в море дыма и цветных огней, продолжала петь, сжимая в руке микрофон, и Сиэль скривился. Оглушительный шум, от которого он совсем отвык, и обилие пляшущих перед глазами разноцветных пятен вызвали приступ дурноты. Стало нечем дышать, и он выбрал другой путь, подальше от сцены, свернув в сторону барной стойки, заполненной до отказа и вереницей утекающей в душный полумрак. 

Второй этаж нависал над баром и был разделён на небольшие отсеки, представляющие собой ВИП-зону. 

В каждой из крохотных комнатушек виднелся столик, кожаный диванчик и плазменный экран, прикреплённый к стене, который являл миру рдяные зигзаги и хаотичные потоки кружащихся чёрных перьев. Сиэль собирался отвернуться, но крайняя из кабинок, скрытая в темноте, ослепительно полыхнула красным, и заставила его внимательно присмотреться.

Место пустовало. На диване никого не было, а на низеньком столике возвышался высокий полупустой бокал с вином, больше смахивающим на свежую кровь. Прозрачная ножка, красиво закрученная в тонкую спираль, была опутана тающей алой нитью. Последняя ленточка замерцала и стала переливаться, притянув взгляд, а затем плавно побледнела и протянулась к стене, собираясь исчезнуть прямо у Сиэля перед носом. 

Говоря иначе, Себастьян попытался тихо и по-быстрому испариться, но Сиэль сделать ему этого не дал. 

Он — снедаемый внутренней дрожью — легонько ухватился за почти ускользнувший кончик и несмело прикоснулся к тоненькой рубиновой полоске. 

Нить всколыхнулась и поражённо застыла. 

Секундная пауза, видимо, некоторое время Себастьяну потребовалось на размышления о том, что стоит предпринять дальше, мгновенно сменилась волной неверия и колоссального изумления. И Сиэль даже обрадовался такой реакции, поскольку ему удалось остаться в живых, но затем по задрожавшей поверхности прокатилась волна недовольства, которая сменилась явным раздражением и перетекла в откровенную злость. 

Мнимая идиллия оказалась недолгой — лента свирепо зашипела и порвалась.

— __**Как сложно коснуться того, что светло,**  
_**Мне истины суть предстаёт в предсказаниях!**_  
_**Ведь будущий зов говорит, что пришло...**_  
_**Нам время забыть о напрасных страданиях!**_

Эта демонстративная выходка, свидетелем которой Сиэль только что стал, невольно заставила его проявить хоть какие-то эмоции. Его сбросили, словно ненужный телефонный звонок, отчего Сиэль шумно выдохнул... 

И возмутился!

Ведь если говорить точнее, его не просто скинули, а швырнули трубку на пол, после чего расколотили базу и с корнями выдернули провода из стены, чтобы он больше никакими силами не смог напомнить о себе. Себастьян набрался наглости и в открытую заявил о том, что не желает видеть Сиэля в течение нескольких ближайших тысячелетий. Или, выражаясь другими словами, вообще никогда. 

— __**Давай, погаси мой блуждающий нерв!**  
_**Взгляни, моя кровь стала прежнего цвета?**_  
_**Назад нет пути, весь исчерпан резерв,**_  
_**Врагов отыскать нужно мне до рассвета!**_

— Хочешь поиграть, значит? — мстительно проронил Сиэль, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и он окончательно взбунтуется. — Ну, ладно, я не против... 

Внезапно потеряв последние остатки самообладания, Сиэль растолкал всех вокруг и бросился через зал, заметив вдалеке одну из неприметных дверей, ведущих в служебные помещения. И разгоревшийся пыл не остановил даже кодовый замок возле ручки. Сиэль гневно тормознул проходящего мимо бармена и настолько убийственным тоном приказал немедленно пропустить его внутрь, что тот чуть не уронил поднос, уставленный пустыми стаканами. 

— _**Быть может, с ума я сошла или вновь,  
Но, правда и боль... Рассекают мне кровь! ***_

Услышал Сиэль напоследок и рассерженно захлопнул учтиво отворённую для него дверь.

***

В кристально чистом коридоре было пусто. 

Сиэль оказался в лабиринте подсобных помещений, уходивших вглубь здания, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как его буквально смело с ног. Густой антрацитовый вихрь промчался по проходу и принёс с собой рваный неразборчивый шёпот, ворох разгневанных отголосков, не сулящих ничего хорошего, и слепящие огненные сполохи. 

Раскалённый воздух завибрировал и ожил.

Сиэль толкнул дверь, из-за которой доносился нарастающий гул, и попал в комнату, заставленную стеллажами, на которых обретались ящики, коробки и стройные ряды чистящих средств. 

Красная воронка, недоступная человеческим глазам, устрашающе закручивалась под потолком и разбрасывала разъярённые искры, разлетающиеся в стороны с грозным шипением. Где-то рядом находился Себастьян и весьма конкретно предупреждал Сиэля о том, что не стоит и пытаться снова к нему прикоснуться, если он хочет обойтись без негативных для себя последствий.

Но деваться было некуда — он уже переступил порог. 

Попытавшись аккуратно подцепить самый краешек тоненькой нитки, Сиэль с трудом смог остаться в вертикальном положении. Новая попытка проникнуть в разум Себастьяна для того, чтобы попросить о коротенькой встрече, не увенчалась успехом, — Сиэль снова проиграл. 

Пластмассовые бутылки попадали с задрожавших полок, из угла посыпались швабры, а Сиэля чуть не смело на пол новым ураганным порывом, в котором теперь, кроме громкого шелеста, временами проскальзывали острые, словно бритвенное лезвие, пёрышки.

— Да послушай же, — с трудом выговорил он минутой спустя, решив быть проще и воспользоваться словами. — Я просто хотел сказать, что...

Договорить он, впрочем, не успел. 

Водоворот исчез, а на него выплеснулся гигантский злобный водопад — стая яростных чёрных перьев появилась из пустоты, набросившись на него со всей возможной свирепостью, и закружилась вокруг, не давая ступить и шагу. И если раньше Сиэль немного сомневался в том, до какой степени он смог вывести Себастьяна из себя, то теперь последние сомнения отпали.

Тот был в бешенстве, явно собираясь его прикончить. 

— Хватит, — слабо попросил Сиэль, начиная задыхаться. Перья набрасывались на него, словно рассерженные осы, и жалили те места, до которых могли дотянуться. — Ты делаешь мне больно... 

Незримое присутствие Себастьяна стало внушать ужас. Громкий шелест не прекращался, Сиэля продолжало крутить в тёмном облаке, мотая из стороны в сторону, а как только он попытался закрыть руками хотя бы лицо, начинали саднить тыльные стороны ладоней. 

— Перестань сейчас же! — пронзительно выкрикнул он минутой спустя, когда не смог больше это выносить, и схватился за краешек алой ленты, яростно дёрнув. 

Раздался оглушительный треск, затопивший уши, и всё смолкло. 

Сиэль приоткрыл слезящиеся глаза и увидел в ладони гладкий тёмный лоскуток, обрамлённый порванными нитками. 

— Как скажешь, — поникший Сиэль смял чёрный кусочек, опустив его в карман, и медленно поднялся на ноги. — Я ухожу.

Ему почти удалось схватить Себастьяна, которого немного остудила последняя предпринятая попытка, слегка подпортившая ему гардероб. Шум поглотила звенящая тишина, остатки тёмных перьев посыпались на пол и с лёгким шорохом стали пропадать из виду.

— Слышишь? — громко спросил он и повторил: — Ухожу... 

Сиэль виновато опустил голову и медленно двинулся к выходу, собираясь покинуть невидимое для людских глаз поле боя. Он признал поражение, и взмахнул рукой, отправив собственные ленты в сторону выхода из здания, наблюдая за тем, как синие реки медленно текут вперёд, пока он сам аккуратненько и по шажочку... движется назад. 

Взять и просто так уйти, когда он так близко оказался к цели? Вот ещё... 

Это будет последнее, что он сегодня совершит!

Сиэль только притворился, что сдался. Он пустил ленты в противоположную от себя сторону, а затем ускорил шаг и даже побежал, чтобы скрыться за ближайшим поворотом. Он затаил дыхание, выжидая и чувствуя, что начинает нервничать. Максимальное расстояние, на которое он мог отодвинуться от лент, конечно, не было бесконечным и скоро должно было подойти к своему логическому концу. А весь план, готовый развалиться на глазах, состоял в том, что дотошный Себастьян не удержится, и ринется лично проверять, а действительно ли он ушёл? 

Не прошло и минуты, как из-под соседней двери с совсем не праздным интересом выглянула алая ленточка и осторожно заскользила по светлой плитке на полу. И когда та не обнаружила ничего подозрительного, за ней спокойно потянулись другие ленты. 

Второй попытки провернуть задуманное, которой бы точно не было, Сиэль ждать не стал. Он молнией метнулся ниткам наперерез, но... так некстати запутался в собственных ногах.

Он выпал из-за угла, но до пола не долетел. И это был вполне удачный исход, если не считать той «замечательной» подробности, что опора, за которую он крепко ухватился, была невидимой и находилась в нескольких футах от ближайшей стены. 

Сиэль повис на чём-то вполне осязаемом, но при этом жутко горячем и пылающем от совсем не скрываемой ярости. Воздух прорвался и треснул по швам, а затем разошёлся в стороны, обнажив тёмный силуэт, проступивший прямо перед ним. 

Сиэль поднял глаза и понял, что намертво прилип к Себастьяну, который звенящим от гнева голосом обронил:

— Поймали, «милорд». 

*** 

— Значит, ты даже из вежливости не собирался скрыть то, что пытался улизнуть?! 

Всколыхнувшейся ярости Сиэля не было предела. Он невероятно злой, растрёпанный и задыхающийся от возмущения, повис на Себастьяне, обхватив того руками.

Сиэль совсем не собирался его отпускать, почти со стопроцентной уверенностью считая, что если такое вдруг произойдёт, то Себастьян сразу исчезнет и больше не оставит даже шанса на то, чтобы снова его найти. 

— А зачем? — издевательски бросил тот и язвительно уточнил: — К тому же «пытался» — это слишком громко сказано.

— То есть ты вроде как... мне уступил? — зловеще прошипел Сиэль.

И хотя разумом он прекрасно понимал, что стал тем, кого Себастьяну захочется увидеть в последнюю — самую распоследнюю — очередь, это не помешало вконец разозлиться на то, что пришлось потратить слишком много сил для того, чтобы лично в этом убедиться. 

Эта беготня и последующая игра в салки Сиэля порядком утомила, ведь справедливостью тут и не пахло. Пока Сиэль бегал по Лондону, чуть не отморозив себе конечности, Себастьян от нечего делать прохлаждался в ночном клубе, спокойненько потягивая вино.

И некоторую мстительную радость внушало только одно — Сиэль немного подпортил идеальный облик, вырвав Себастьяну кусок рукава от весьма дорогого по виду пиджака. 

— Поддался, пошёл навстречу, дал поблажку. Выбирай, что хочешь, — ядовито предложил Себастьян и вкрадчиво перевел тему. — Может, чуток ослабишь хватку и отклеишься от меня, наконец? А иначе мы столкнёмся носами или... ещё чем.

Себастьян посмотрел на него в упор, красноречивым взглядом остановившись на губах, и Сиэль отскочил, словно ошпаренный.

После чего негодующе вспыхнул и всплеснул руками:

— Да я полгорода оббежал, чтобы тебя найти!!!

— Боже, сколько рвения, — закатил глаза Себастьян, сразу отступив на шаг, и цинично прибавил. — Так хотелось меня вновь увидеть? С чего вдруг? Или ты решил вспомнить старые времена?

— Очень надо! — потеряв терпение, громогласно заявил Сиэль. — Связывайся опять с тобой!!!

Поскольку злость было больше некуда выплеснуть, он со всей силы ударил по пластиковому ведру, стоявшему рядом с кофейным автоматом, и отправил его в полёт, высыпав весь накопившийся мусор на пол. 

— Между прочим, — глаза Себастьяна неприятно сузились, — ты только что пнул...

Сиэль не успел и глазом моргнуть, как на шум мгновенно отреагировали. Из соседнего коридора выглянули ещё двое секьюрити, поразительно похожих на тех, что стояли у входа, и Сиэль даже мельком подумал о том, уж не штампуют ли их в этом загадочном месте пачками? 

— Какие-то проблемы, мистер Михаэлис? — осторожненько поинтересовался один из них, с сомнением окинув взглядом Сиэля, который даже на фоне Себастьяна казался готовой вот-вот переломиться надвое соломинкой. — Нам его вышвырнуть?

— Что вы! — мгновенно переменился Себастьян, источая потоки любезности и добродушия. — Это мой старый знакомый, с которым мы просто мило беседовали.

Два до невозможности похожих друг на друга лица окрасились двумя совершенно равными зачатками мыслительного процесса, после чего Сиэля окинули весьма недвусмысленным взглядом, отчего он ощутил себя почти раздетым. 

— Понимаем, — ухмыльнулся второй и остановился глазами на перевёрнутом ведре. — Мы пришлём кого-нибудь здесь убраться... Чуть позже.

— Вот извращенцы! — припечатал Сиэль, как только необъятные спины скрылись за углом. 

— Просто они не видят отличий, — вздохнул Себастьян со странной усталостью в голосе и обернулся. — Между двумя одинаковыми, но такими разными вещами.

— Что касается тебя... — мрачно отозвался он мгновением спустя. 

Чернильное облако медленно окутало лицо Себастьяна, одним лишь взглядом пригвоздившего Сиэля к стене, а затем стало больше, расползаясь в стороны и затопляя собой коридор. Он был не просто сердит или зол. Себастьян находился в крайней — последней — степени раздражительности, пребывая в совершеннейшей ярости. И, судя по крайне напряжённому виду, сдерживался из последних сил, чтобы прямо сейчас не разорвать причину своего отвратительного настроения, растерянно застывшую перед ним, на мелкие кусочки. 

Они оказались в кромешной темноте, и Сиэль, начисто забыв обо всём на свете, испугался по-настоящему. А затем Себастьян приблизился к нему на пару шагов, и Сиэль инстинктивно отступил назад, вжавшись в стенку.

— Что?! — не выдержал он через несколько мгновений, когда тени вокруг стали ещё гуще, окончательно забыв об элементарном чувстве самосохранения. 

Стать безрассудным героем оказалось очень просто, но чрезвычайно глупо, поскольку жить после такого необдуманного выпада Сиэлю, видимо, осталось не дольше двух секунд.

Тёмная лента метнулась прямо к нему, стремительно окрутила маленькую фигурку и крепко сжала. Сиэль испуганно ойкнул и принялся неуклюже барахтаться в воздухе, когда ноги оторвались от земли. Он попытался помахать руками, плотно прижатыми к бокам, но, естественно, сделать этого не смог, а через некоторое время почувствовал, что стали затекать мышцы. Нити плотно укладывались одна на другую, обхватывая тело, и через несколько секунд Сиэль с трепетом осознал, что его запеленали, будто младенца.

Не прошло и получаса наедине с Себастьяном, а в нём внезапно всколыхнулись остатки былой гордости. Сиэль раздражённо задвигался, всеми силами пытаясь вернуть себе титул хоть и бывшего, но всё же графа, которого сейчас пытались превратить в обычного непослушного ребёнка. 

И только еле различимый сдавленный смешок заставил его оторваться от сверхважного занятия и исподлобья взглянуть на Себастьяна.

— Что смешного? — хмуро проронил он, стараясь выкрутиться из багряной паутинки. 

— Ничего. 

— Хоть для вида... Постеснялся бы врать!

— Просто ты очень забавно пищишь, — усмехнулся Себастьян и с умилением добавил. — Совсем как котёнок. 

— Да, чтоб тебя! — запыхтел Сиэль, продолжая бесплодные попытки обрести свободу. — Убери от меня свои наглые щупальца!!!

— И нос у тебя холодный, — окончательно добил его Себастьян, аккуратно скользнув тонкой ленточкой по лицу. 

На что Сиэль только фыркнул и усиленно замотал головой, пытаясь её скинуть.

— А волосы на ощупь такие мягкие, словно... 

— Да остановишься ты уже, в конце-то концов, или нет?! — взвыл он от досады и почти завопил: — Хочешь, чтобы я от злости лопнул? Это, видимо, такой экстравагантный способ меня прикончить?! 

— Думаешь, я именно этим сейчас занимаюсь? — вскинул бровь Себастьян. 

— А? — Сиэль даже отвлёкся от распутывания лент, почти смирившись с тем, что никак не может разгадать, где они начинаются, а где заканчиваются. 

Стараясь оградить себя от мучений, он только теперь заметил, что их, в общем-то, особо и не наблюдалось. 

На Сиэля совсем не давили. Красные нити, разбрасывая золотистые сполохи, медленно кружились вокруг него, плотно обхватывая фигуру, и там, где его касались полоски, струилось сладкое приятное тепло, заставляя одежду просохнуть. Его не сжимали, причиняя страдания, а скорее... обнимали. 

— Ты совсем замёрз, — объяснился Себастьян минутой позже, и в переменившемся голосе появились совсем другие нотки. 

Боже, его совсем не собирались убивать (ну, может только поначалу) его пытались согреть!

— Уже нет, — тихо признался он и попросил: — Теперь отпустишь?

Тени рассеялись и закачались ленты — Сиэля осторожно поставили обратно на пол. 

— А ещё... ты жив. — Услышал Сиэль мгновением спустя со смесью огромного облегчения и, как ему показалось всего на мгновение, самой невыразимой на свете нежности. 

Себастьян произнёс то, подтверждение чему явно не требовалось, ведь Сиэль находился перед ним вполне здоровый и невредимый. Но Сиэль всё равно его понял. Иногда, чтобы истина стала реальной, стоило облечь мысли в слова.

— И совсем капельку, но подрос, — Себастьян разговаривал с ним таким же мягким бархатным голосом, как и раньше, отчего Сиэлю даже расхотелось спорить о том, что это неправда, поскольку он всё также смотрел на него снизу вверх. 

Его бывший — в том числе и дворецкий — стоял перед ним на расстоянии вытянутой руки и пытливо заглядывал в глаза, пытаясь разглядеть в них что-то важное, и тем самым отыскать ответы на непроизнесенные, но повисшие в воздухе вопросы.

— В общем... как видишь... да... — с расстановкой произнёс Сиэль и замолк, неловко потирая плечо. 

Он совсем не знал, что сказать, и уставился в пол, поглядев на собственные потрёпанные ботинки. Сиэль застыл, не в силах поднять глаза, Себастьян больше ничем не поощрил его к продолжению разговора, а потом всё-таки решился и успел разглядеть выражение, которое промелькнуло и сразу исчезло.

Черты идеального лица на миг мучительно исказились и снова разгладились. 

С чисто технической точки зрения Себастьян не коснулся его и пальцем. Но если бы Сиэль решился пойти ему навстречу, может, всё произошло бы по-другому? Может он хоть чем-нибудь заслужил, чтобы его обняли по-настоящему? 

Поколебавшись, Сиэль сделал шаг вперёд.

Они ещё могут стать такими, как прежде. 

Пускай на одну лишь минутку. Всего на мгновение...

Ведь можно?

Хлопнула дверь и магия развеялась — их снова отвлекли.

— Мистер Михаэлис, там... — вежливо произнесла девушка, одетая в строгий костюм, с пластиковым бейджиком администратора на груди.

— Сейчас, — отмахнулся Себастьян и снова повернулся к Сиэлю. — Я отойду? Всего на минутку.

— Подожди-ка, — с подозрением пробормотал Сиэль, только сейчас обративший внимание на нестыковки, и напряжённо вскинул голову. — А почему это все вопросы решаешь здесь ты?

— Нет-нет-нет, — простонал он, когда до него дошло, и громко воскликнул: — Не может быть... Ты здесь совсем не развлекаешься!

— Именно так, — в ладони Себастьяна, подтверждая все мысленные предположения, выдвинутые Сиэлем, появились пульт дистанционного управления и огромная связка ключей, на которой болтался брелок с логотипом клуба.

— Неплохая замена мюзик-холлу, — бросил он уже на ходу и прибавил: — Не находишь?

*** 

— Ночной клуб, значит, — взъерошенный Сиэль занял стул, закинул ногу на ногу, а затем ненавязчиво поинтересовался. — Решил разбавить скуку на склоне лет?

Кабинет Себастьяна, оказавшего по совместительству владельцем этого форменного безобразия, выглядел вполне обычным. 

В нём не было ни одной блестящей поверхности, ни одного вопящего динамика, и ни толики чёрного мрамора, как в главном зале. Только стол, стеллаж, аккуратно заставленный папками, и огромный плазменный монитор, прикреплённый к стене. А ещё шкаф, за дверцами которого обнаружился умывальник, маленький холодильник и термопот. 

Они очутились этажом выше главного зала. Одна из стен оказалась выпуклой и полукруглой, содержавшей в себе окно, выходившее прямиком на танцпол. Однако сейчас стекло было прикрыто, и только в самом низу вилась тонкая переливающаяся всеми цветами радуги полоска. 

— Захотел послушать музыку, — вполне миролюбиво откликнулся слегка остывший Себастьян, по старой привычке предложивший ему чай. 

— А что опера? Слишком устарела? — полюбопытствовал Сиэль, глядя на то, как Себастьян пытается ловким жестом скрыть свой явный просчёт, молниеносно отправив его в мусорное ведро.

— Почему же? У меня не настолько испортился вкус, — он поставил перед ним чашку и сел напротив. — Просто в опере будет намного сложнее... так открыто любоваться пороками. 

— А я бы предпочёл делать это так же, как в старые добрые времена, — добавил он.

От последних слов Сиэля ощутимо передёрнуло. Он внезапно осознал, почему Себастьян именно таким способом решил скоротать кусочек вечности, выбрав именно это занятие из всех возможных. Оставаясь в тени, он, будучи истинным демоном, каждый день любовался человеческим падением, снова взращивая в себе ту темноту, от которой смог избавиться. 

— Ты... — не выдержал Сиэль, распахнув от удивления глаза, но замер на полуслове.

«Ведь кого-то съел?» — так и вертелось у него на языке, но он промолчал. 

И не раз. И не два. Сиэль видел это сам. Пылающие силой нити рассыпались вокруг Себастьяна, властно охватывая собой всю комнату и почти касаясь его самого. 

— Хочешь излить своё недовольство? Я внимательно слушаю, — вскользь обронил Себастьян, и нити, в качестве предупреждения, грозным веером раскрылись у него за спиной.

— Нет, — отступил Сиэль, передумав лезть туда, куда не следует. 

Всё дело заключалось в том, что он запомнил Себастьяна совершенно другим и вскрывшиеся подробности его новой жизни вызвали в нём одно лишь разочарование.

Сиэль понял, что тот всё ещё злился, и лишний раз выводить Себастьяна из себя, напрямую касаясь действительно опасных тем, не хотелось. Но процесс оказался необратимым, и удержаться от того, чтобы снова его не зацепить, оказалось очень сложно. 

— Это что? Чай из пакетика?! — не без странного удовольствия перевёл разговор в другую плоскость Сиэль, а затем свёл все предыдущие старания Себастьяна на нет, и прибавил: — Все это слегка отдаёт...

Он сделал вид, что задумался, и прикусил губу.

— Чем? — с неподдельным интересом воззрился на него Себастьян.

— Захудалым аристократизмом! — «обрадовал» его Сиэль и не без удовольствия заметил, что губы Себастьяна заметно искривились.

— Другого здесь нет, — сухо пояснил он, повернувшись в кресле.

Как ему показалось, Себастьян, действительно, из-за этого расстроился. Сиэль слишком хорошо его знал, и даже не усомнился в том, что если решит появиться здесь ещё раз, то увидит коллекцию всевозможных чаев, предназначенных исключительно для заваривания, которая удовлетворит любой даже самый изысканный вкус.

— Вы же не считаете, — Себастьян выразительно вскинул брови, — что они приходят сюда, чтобы устроить чаепитие? 

Он кивнул в сторону окна, плотно закрытого жалюзи, за которым бесновалась толпа. Шумоизоляция была почти идеальной, и кроме отдалённого гула, словно они двое находились под толщей воды, не было слышно абсолютно ничего. 

— Ради расширения моего скромного кругозора, может, намекнёшь, — тщательно подбирая слова, произнёс Сиэль, отважившись сделать небольшой глоток. — Сколько нужно заплатить, чтобы сюда попасть? 

Себастьян ничего ему не ответил и только улыбнулся краешками губ.

«Целое состояние, значит... » — догадался Сиэль, сразу почувствовав себя неуютно. Ведь кроме денег существовал ещё и неписаный дресс-код, который он в своей обычной одежде не прошёл бы ни под каким предлогом.

Они неожиданно поменялись ролями. И это был ещё один неприятный сюрприз. Сиэль лишь сейчас обратил внимание на то, что сидит на месте посетителя, в то время как Себастьян вольготно расположился в роскошном кожаном кресле, которое, судя по всему, стоило столько же, сколько второй ночной клуб. 

— Может, перестанешь называть меня на вы? — поёжился он, передёрнув плечами, и попытался отклониться назад, но спинка стула оказалась чрезвычайно модной и неудобной, поэтому снова пришлось выпрямиться.

Прозрачный намёк на неудавшийся чай Сиэлю явно не простили. Себастьян отплатил ему той же монетой, но только способ выбрал иной. 

— А то что? Чувствуете себя слишком старым? — сразу поддел его Себастьян, расплываясь в нехорошей улыбке.

— Тебе лучше знать, — весьма церемонно начал Сиэль, после чего перегнулся через стол и пакостно завершил: — Ты ведь старше. 

— Не настолько, как кажется, — мигом отрезал Себастьян. — К тому же, раньше это вас не особо волновало.

— Я не собираюсь возвращаться к тому, что было раньше, — Сиэль категорично отставил чашку. — И тебя это вообще не касается.

— А я считал иначе.

— Ну, это твои сложности, — зло прошептал Сиэль, не удостоив его даже взглядом.

— Вот значит как, — высокомерно процедил Себастьян и скрестил руки на груди. — В таком случае, зачем пожаловали, ваша светлость? 

Они молчали, кажется целую вечность. В потемневшем взгляде был откровенный вызов и Сиэль предпочел снова отпить до ужаса безвкусной коричневой водички, чем посмотреть Себастьяну в глаза.

— Какой занимательный разговор, — через некоторое время насмешливо бросил Себастьян. — Вы так и будете молчать? Или всё же соберётесь с силами и что-нибудь расскажете, о чём-либо поведаете или даже снизойдёте до меня и кое-что, наконец, объясните? 

Сиэль молчал до последнего, а потом вскочил на ноги:

— Какая разница, о чём я буду говорить, если скоро от нас, возможно, не останется и следа?!

*** 

— О чём ты? — вполне искренне полюбопытствовал Себастьян, продолжая заниматься своими бумагами. 

— О, Боги, неужели тебе стало интересно?! — Себастьян уже около десяти минут усердно перекладывал с места на место папки, отчего Сиэль осознал, что его совсем не собираются воспринимать всерьёз. — Я думал, ты страшно занят! 

— Дела, дела! — демонстративно крутанулся в кресле Себастьян, изображая бурную деятельность, после чего картинно всплеснул руками и воскликнул. — Ни минуты покоя!

Сиэль громко заскрипел зубами и, чтобы доказать, что он вовсе не шутит, предъявил Себастьяну письмо, которое вытащил из кармана.

— Во что ты ввязался? — жёстко спросили его, как только раскрылся конверт. 

Тон разительно переменился — Сиэль сразу понял, что Себастьяну не нравится происходящее. 

— Ну и, — хмуро продолжил он минутой спустя, ознакомившись с содержанием королевского послания, и аккуратно сложил лист, засунув его обратно в конверт. — Чего ты ждёшь от меня? 

— Это не люди, — Сиэль потряс перед его носом стопкой фотографий и бросил их на стол. — Кто-то объявил охоту на демонов.

— С чего ты взял?

— Сам в этом убедился. А потом ещё кое-что видел, когда забрался на крышу небоскреба.

— Ох, и носит же тебя, — на снимки Себастьян посмотрел с куда большим интересом, чем на письмо, но всё же довольно быстро убрал и их обратно.

— Значит, решил связаться с новой королевой? — вздёрнул он бровь. — И пришёл для того, чтобы выслушать моё мнение по этому поводу? У этой овечки волчий взгляд, так что следи за тем, чтобы тебя не съели. 

Внимательный взор Себастьяна весьма красноречиво коснулся не его самого, а сияющего пространства вокруг. Он тактично промолчал, но Сиэль понял и без лишних слов. Его снова причислили совсем не к тому семейству, ещё раз указав на то, что у любого котёнка было намного больше сил, чем у него. 

— Какое тебе до меня дело... — сердито пробормотал Сиэль, нервно дёрнув ногой. 

Такого он не ожидал. Себастьян со своими чрезвычайно важными «заботами, заботами!», как оказалось, был совсем не в курсе происходящего, отчего Сиэль автоматически попадал в тупик, совсем не зная, что стоит предпринять дальше. 

— Теперь, видимо, никакого, — спокойно заметил Себастьян. 

Сиэлю показалось, что от него ждут определённой реакции, но чего именно, он, увы, не знал. 

— Ты сбежал, чтобы поиграть в альтруиста? Зачем? — продолжил Себастьян. — Бывает такое, что они, равно как и герои, в некоторых случаях весьма плохо кончают.

— Очень ценная информация, — бесцветным голосом произнёс Сиэль и затих, принявшись разглядывать собственные чёрные ногти.

Его вновь больно укололи. Сиэль понял, что Себастьян без утайки намекнул заключительной фразой на самого себя. К тому же он всего несколько мгновений назад употребил по отношению к нему нехорошее слово «сбежал», которое не отражало и половины того, что все последние годы с ним на самом деле происходило.

Циферблат, висевший на стене, был устаревшим. Время шло, часы громко тикали, и с каждым новым ударом всё глубже загоняли ему ржавый гвоздь в сердце — эта пропасть, возникшая между ними, становилась всё более глубокой, мучительной и невыносимой. 

Кажется, стрелки закрутились в обратную сторону, и вернули их во «много-много лет назад».

— Я что-то сделал не так? — вдруг спросил Себастьян, подавшись вперёд, и располосовал ему что-то в груди.

— Нет, — ответил Сиэль на грани слышимости, опустив глаза в пол.

— Тогда всё дело в тебе? — тихо копнул с другой стороны Себастьян, вскрыв ещё одну старую рану.

— Возможно, — уклончиво заметил Сиэль — стало невыносимо просто сидеть и дышать — и ещё тише добавил: — Но не совсем...

Молчание затянулось. Прошлое отчаянно не хотело оставлять его в покое, и сколько бы сил ни прикладывал для этого Сиэль, он не мог забыть. Он всё же рискнул и поднял глаза, встретившись с пристальным взглядом Себастьяна, пробиравшим до костей. 

— Ты ничего не сказал, не объяснил и даже не написал, — ни с того, ни с сего, раскрыл карты Себастьян. — Ты просто исчез. Оставив меня наедине с темнейшей пустотой, где не было ни единого намёка, ни малейшего слова, ни даже полстрочки... О чём ты вообще, позволь спросить, тогда думал?!

Он поднялся, чтобы обогнуть стол, и случайно столкнул на пол пачку бумаги. Листы, словно листья, взметнулись в воздух, но Себастьян даже не обратил на это внимания.

— А я сбился с ног просто для того, чтобы тебя найти. Ты даже не представляешь, что творилось в моей голове. Я думал, что больше тебя не увижу... Я думал, что тебя...

«Быть может, нет в живых...» — мысленно закончил Сиэль, с ужасом посмотрев на Себастьяна остекленевшими глазами. Тот стоял перед ним, и весь его облик был сплошным беспокойством — всё это время Себастьян ни минуты не думал о себе. Те небесно-голубые фиалки, он, видимо смирившись с этой мыслью, оставил совсем не для Лиззи. 

А потом Сиэль — живой и невредимый — воочию предстал перед ним, отказавшись что-либо объяснять. 

Неудивительно, что за это его чуть не растерзали.

— А теперь ты появляешься из ниоткуда и заявляешь, что всё случилось просто потому... что ты и сам не знаешь почему?!

Сиэль изумлённо распахнул глаза. Он увидел его прежнего, без малейшей тени ненужных примесей.

Себастьян, как и раньше, был соткан лишь из света и тьмы.

Но светлого было в разы больше. Лучи протягивались к Сиэлю и настолько ярко блестели, что его вскинутая сама по себе рука умоляюще застыла в воздухе. 

Сиэль хотел к нему прикоснуться.

— Ты меня разбил, — просто сказал Себастьян, отбросив его поднятую было ладонь.

Маска рассыпалась на глазах, и под ней проступили совершенно другие — изломанные — черты. Себастьян был чрезвычайно бледный, подавленный и невероятно усталый. Он даже не ждал ответа и просто хотел выговориться, чтобы не держать всё это в себе. А Сиэль не знал, как объяснить до такой степени сложные вещи, в которых он, хоть и погряз с головой, до сих пор не мог окончательно разобраться.

Минуту спустя Себастьян вернулся в кресло, тяжело опустившись на сиденье, и снова посмотрел на него, скрестив пальцы. Последние слабые нотки стерлись, словно их и не бывало вовсе, отчего Сиэль даже подумал о том, уж не привиделось ли ему всё только что увиденное.

— Я не имею ни малейшего представления о том, что здесь происходит. И на этот раз совсем не собираюсь ни препятствовать тебе, ни помогать. Разбирайся с этим сам.

Себастьян глядел на него решительно и бесповоротно. Он толкнул конверт, и письмо проехалось по гладкой столешнице, упав к Сиэлю на колени.

— И если вы решили пойти в этой игре до самого конца, то это ваше полное право. Кто я такой, чтобы вас останавливать? Можете снова исчезнуть, когда и куда вздумается. 

В его тусклом мире ничего не изменилось — на Сиэля снова стали смотреть, как на пустое место.

— Но это будет целиком и полностью ваш выбор... «Милорд».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mika Kobayashi — Through My Blood. 
> 
> Слова, которые слышит Сиэль — это мой вольный (другим словом, художественный) перевод кусочка данной песни. Или, скорее, стихи по мотивам, поскольку такой версии вы больше нигде не встретите. 
> 
> Для тех, кому нужна точность, есть и дословные переводы, но они, естественно, не срифмованы. А в целом, это дело вкуса. Моё мнение состоит в том, что вольные переводы всегда смотрятся более красиво, гармонично и завершённо.


	3. В чёрном

Блёклый мир заколебался и пришёл в движение, став неспокойным.

Скользкий тротуар изгибался и крутился под ноющими от усталости ногами, холодный безликий свет фонарей, что встречались по пути, слепил утомлённые глаза, а редкие машины, рассекающие ночные улицы с громким пронзительным визгом, нещадно били прямо по барабанным перепонкам. 

Однако всё это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что происходило у Сиэля внутри. Еле переставляя ноги, он брёл по давно уснувшей улице и с каждым новым шагом всё больше погружался в бездну. Настоящие мучения причиняло только одно — в растревоженном, словно проснувшийся улей, разуме метались последние слова, что произнёс Себастьян. 

Сиэлю дали понять — ясно и чётко — что его не желают ни видеть, ни знать. Да и иметь с ним хоть что-то общее или помогать теперь тоже не хотят. И бесполезно было спорить или утверждать обратное — встреча с Себастьяном окончательно выбила его из колеи. 

Сиэль остался ни с чем — посреди глубокой ночи перед ним захлопнулась последняя дверь. 

После откровенной вспышки отчаяния Себастьян снова пришёл в себя, разительно помрачнел, после чего вернулся к плохому настроению, а также сортировке собранных с пола бумаг, а затем и вовсе свернул их и без того короткий разговор. О крохотном компромиссе не было даже речи (Сиэль заметил, что красные ленты Себастьяна, разбросанные по всему кабинету, снова задвигались, раздражённо на него зашипев) и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как уступить. Он, понурив голову, тихонько выскользнул из Тёмного Пера через запасной выход, оказавшись на противоположной — совсем не похожей на глянцевый фасад — стороне. И она сверкнула перед ним убогой подворотней и россыпью мусорных пакетов, которые огромной горой возвышались около пожираемого музыкой и разноцветными огнями здания ночного клуба.

Хотя раньше Сиэль с поразительной проницательностью догадывался о том, какая встреча может его ждать, если он вздумает показаться Себастьяну на глаза, он, как оказалось, был совсем не готов к тем обвинениям, которые тот без малейших колебаний бросил ему прямо в лицо. А ведь Сиэль даже не собирался настолько близко с ним пересекаться. Во всём оказалась виновата новая королева, которая смешала планы, вынудив сделать то, чего он не собирался делать в принципе никогда. 

Сиэль остановился, едва переступив порог собственного дома, и бездумно замер, уставившись в пол. 

Когда он принялся раздеваться, из кармана пальто выпал чёрный лоскуток и соскользнул на потёртый ковёр. Кусок рукава, который Сиэль случайно оторвал от пиджака Себастьяна, укоряюще смотрел на него изорванным тёмным пятном, а на его поверхности слабо переливались и блестели мягкие красные искорки. Он так и не смог оторвать от них взгляд, а потом — то ли в странном порыве успокоения, то ли в непонятном желании ещё больше помучить себя, — поднял его, приложив к щеке.

Ткань оказалась невероятно мягкой, и он в изнеможении прислонился к стене, а после простоял так до тех самых пор, пока последние огоньки не пропали из виду, немного покружившись перед усталым взором и исчезнув без следа. 

Сиэль остался совершенно один в непроглядной темноте, и странное понимание стало наседать на него со всех сторон, поглощая без остатка, — он вдруг осознал, что Себастьян был по-своему прав. 

Несмотря на то, что Сиэль всеми силами пытался об этом не думать, но время после перерождения всё же существовало. И было необычайно хорошим. Конечно, об этом знал и помнил не только он один. А вот длинные десятилетия после того, как он сделал окончательный выбор, похвастаться этим не могли. И, несмотря на то, что Сиэль исправил ошибку, которая сдавливала сердце, и добровольно принял вполне заслуженную участь, к чему это в итоге привело?

Себастьян своими отчаянными попытками узнать правду сделал самое ужасное, что только можно было совершить в сложившейся ситуации.

Он посеял в нём зерно сомнения.

А потом — видимо, в отместку — исчез, так и не подсказав, что является правильным, а что — нет...

Сиэль свалился в кровать, почувствовав себя измождённым и даже больным, но заснуть так и не смог — к утру бессонница почти выколола ему глаза. Он пролежал в прохладной спальне до полудня, после чего с трудом поднялся на ноги, принявшись бесцельно слоняться по дому. 

Вчерашний разговор, где за каждым произнесённым словом читалось не менее сотни смыслов и фраз, разобраться в которых не представлялось возможным, так и не оставил его в покое. Да и королевское письмо, с которым было непонятно что делать, тоже никуда не исчезло. 

Сиэлю требовалось срочно прочистить мозги, выкинув всё лишнее из отяжелевшей головы для того, чтобы решить, что делать дальше. Конечно, в Лондоне существовало полным-полно мест, куда можно было бы податься, но они все оставались шумными и многолюдными и только поэтому ему не подходили. Оказаться в очередной толпе, сбивающей с толку, когда нужно взять себя в руки и немного поразмыслить, он не хотел, а просто остаться дома не мог. На него продолжали нещадно давить унылые стены, напоминая о том, каким он был раньше и во что превратился сейчас. Сиэлю хотелось полного уединения, и ещё немного померяв шагами гостиную, он вспомнил о последнем укромном уголке, куда он, к слову, не наведывался довольно давно. 

И хотя в целом мире для него не было места спокойней, в то же время не было его и грустней...

*** 

Ветер стих — среди неподвижных деревьев стояла глубокая тишина. Над ними разрасталось набухшее предвечернее небо, которое вплотную приблизилось к раскидистым погружённым в сон кронам. Воздух был стылым, насквозь пропитанным влагой — по земле стелился промозглый молочный туман.

Сиэль тихонько прошёл по дорожке, зарывшись носом в тёплый вязаный шарф и опустив озябшие ладони в карманы, а затем увидел до боли знакомые заросли уже облетевших кустов. 

Он подошёл ближе, неровно вздохнул, и черты напряжённого лица немного смягчились. 

Весной она носила легчайшее оперение, сотканное из новорождённых и оттого ласковых, бледных травинок. Летом надевала яркие платья из пестреющих среди высокой зелёной травы цветов и тёплых ветров, пахнущих медами. А на исходе осени — когда чаще всего появлялся Сиэль — укутывалась в засыпающие листья, сухие и кроткие, если не было дождей, и тяжёлые, пахнущие землёй и влажностью, если небо опрокидывалось ливнями. И только зимой всё оставалось неизменным — она мирно спала, окунувшись в тихие жемчужные снега.

Он ничего здесь не менял и даже не прикасался к камням. Смирившись с тем, что он никак не мог изменить, Сиэль просто сидел на остатках скамьи или убирал упавшие веточки, а затем исчезал, чтобы через какое-то время вернуться снова. 

А сейчас, как и много раз до этого, просто глядел вниз, где на сером покрытом мхом надгробии вилась полустёртая надпись: «Элизабет Этель Корделия Мидфорд. ... — ... Юность навеки останется с ней».

Несколько лет тому назад он заметил свежие цветы, и сразу догадался, что Себастьян опять вернулся в Лондон. Сиэль даже на секунду не засомневался в том, что это был кто-то другой, ведь, кроме него самого, больше некому было помнить. 

В начале прошлой зимы он увидел горшочек с бледно-фиолетовыми нежными фиалками того самого оттенка, который так любила Лиззи, а когда их присыпало первым снегом, больше похожим на жёсткие мелкие крупинки, чем резные хлопья, понял. Увядающие и замерзшие, но пока живые лепестки цветов, стали удивительно похожи на засахаренные леденцы в виде бабочек, которые так ей нравились... 

Громко хрустнули опавшие ветки, заставив его вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

Краем глаза Сиэль заметил, как от ближайшего широкого ствола отделился белоснежный силуэт, который двинулся к нему из стремительно нарастающей темноты. 

— Наконец-то.

В голове прострелило и Сиэля смело с ног — одно кипящее слово перерезало плавный ход мыслей. Он, словно подкошенный, рухнул на землю и больно ударился спиной, только чудом не размозжив затылок о мраморные плиты. 

Из лёгких выбило последний вдох, накатил приступ невероятной тошноты, после чего новую фразу, словно раскалённую спицу, молниеносно вогнали в мозг. 

— Долго же пришлось за тобой бегать.

Сумеречное небо раскрылось — на Сиэля грозно обрушились раздувшиеся потемневшие тучи. Снегопад начался внезапно, с пронизывающего ветра и ледяного крошева, которое сразу обернулось яростными завертевшимися в хаотичном танце комками.

Стылый потревоженный воздух всколыхнулся и пришёл в движение — его скрученную от боли фигурку накрыла густая тень. 

— Граф Сиэль Фантомхайв? Цепной Пёс её бывшего величества Виктории?

Над ним склонился человек, но Сиэль совсем не разобрал лица. От накатившей боли жутко заслезились глаза и среди быстро подступающего мрака и комковатого падающего снега — сырого и колкого — он смог рассмотреть лишь бледное размытое пятно.

— В прошлый раз я подумал, что обознался, но нет. В торговом центре я столкнулся именно с тобой, — пояснил незнакомец, не ожидая ответа, и бесстрастно заметил: — Подумать только... 

— Ты уже не человек. 

Стало совсем нехорошо — Сиэль повёл носом и закашлялся, когда в ноздри ударил сильный удушающий запах застарелой плесени, а затем прищурился. Если он не мог узнать того, кто с ним говорит, то по всему выходило, что с ним самим этот кто-то был прекрасно знаком. Собрав остатки сил, Сиэль покопался в недавнем прошлом и вспомнил, как среди ярких и блестящих магазинных витрин от него стремительно ускользнул совершенно незнакомый человек в снежно-белом пальто. 

Разница была только в одном. Голос того, кто принёс ему извинения за случайное столкновение, больше не был вежливым и нейтральным. Тон разительно переменился. Распадаясь на сотни рассерженных осколков, он представлял собой противоречие — был ледяным снаружи и вместе с тем сжигающим всё на своём пути внутри и вонзался в голову, причиняя невыносимые страдания. 

Сиэль застонал, тяжело перекатившись на бок, и под ним негромко зашуршала бумага. Перед воспалёнными глазами промелькнул кремовый прямоугольник — человек в белом подобрал случайно выпавшее на землю письмо, которое Сиэль так и носил с собой.

— Ты снова работаешь на королеву, — без тени сомнения произнёс незнакомый человек, даже не развернув смятый мокрый конверт. — Увы, но это настоящая дилемма.

— Стало намного сложнее решить, что с тобой делать, — бесстрастно продолжил он. — Ведь мне — в силу новой природы — очень сложно действовать самостоятельно, без приказа. А это как раз такой случай, когда решение нужно принять незамедлительно. Как же стоит поступить... 

Даже сейчас Сиэль, хоть и с невероятным трудом, но довольно быстро прикинул, что к чему.

Существо, что стояло перед ним, также как и он сам, только прикидывалось человеком. Но чем оно являлось на самом деле Сиэль, конечно же, не знал. А непроницаемый голос совсем не собирался посвящать его в свои тайны, поскольку был занят важными рассуждениями.

— Ты Цепной Пёс нашей королевы, но вместе с тем являешься одним из тех, кого было приказано уничтожить. И весь вопрос сейчас состоит в том, могу ли я тебя трогать? 

Он говорил с таким же будничным интересом, будто пытался подставить нужное слово в кроссворд, подсчитывая буквы, а не размышлял вслух о том, прикончить Сиэля или всё же нет.

— Видимо то, что на месте Цепного Пса оказался именно ты — случайность чистой воды. И поскольку об этом меня никто не предупредил, а отмены приказа не было...

Внутри яростно пульсировала боль, и Сиэль, выслушивая всё это, зажал рукой рот, почти до крови впившись в собственную ладонь, потому что в противном случае его непременно вывернуло бы наизнанку. 

— Я всё ещё вижу перед собой демона, хоть и слабенького, — услышал неутешительный итог он. 

И хладный голос заключил:

— Полагаю, тебя незачем оставлять в живых.

Сиэль резко распахнул глаза, когда в полуприкрытые веки немилосердно забил кирпичный свет.

Даже не разобрав лица, он узнал того, кого совсем не знал.

Вокруг белёсого пятна, которое постоянно двигалось и казалось ему то темнее, то светлее, словно лепестки устрашающего цветка, медленно раскрылись терракотовые сполохи, разрезавшие темноту ровно так же, как нож с лёгкостью вонзается в подтаявшее масло.

Перед ним были те самые оттенки, с которыми Сиэль уже несколько раз сталкивался раньше — рано утром на Пикадилли-стрит и в середине следующего дня, забравшись на крышу небоскрёба и окинув взглядом разволновавшийся город.

Окружённая зловещим красно-оранжевым свечением фигура нависла над Сиэлем, опустившись на корточки, и — совершенно будничным тоном — вынесла ему приговор:

_**— Раскрой своё сердце и получи прощение.**_

Незнакомец снял перчатку, а затем приложил ледяную и твёрдую, будто каменную, ладонь ко лбу...

И Сиэля поглотило разъярённое пламя.

Он исступлённо закричал — сноп перепуганных синих нитей взметнулся в промёрзший воздух, и несколько ярких лент выгорели, обратившись в клочья и пропав из виду с громким шипением. Невыносимая боль взорвалась в голове и растеклась по всему телу, словно его залили кипятком. 

Отчаянно запекло лоб — ледяная ладонь была похожа на газовую горелку.

Существо, находившееся перед ним, было абсолютно непробиваемым, и избавиться от чужих прикосновений оказалось совершенно невозможно. Сиэль остался почти без сил, пытаясь вывернуться и скинуть чужую руку, но сделать этого так и не смог, а через несколько нескончаемых мучительных мгновений ощутил на губах солёный привкус. Он совсем не видел, но чувствовал, что лицо заливает кровь. Катаясь по земле, он сжёг ещё несколько собственных лент, брызнувших ярко-синим цветом в темноту. Растрёпанные нитки зацепились за мшистый ствол ближайшего дерева и намертво запутались в закачавшихся ветвях, исчезая с громким шипением.

По телу прокатилась новая обжигающая волна, и внутри взорвалась раскалённая добела вспышка. В голове задвигалась призрачная терракотовая игла, которая — стежок за стежком — неторопливо прошивала мозг, продвигаясь вглубь в поисках неизвестного. 

Его прошлое, продолжающее жить в виде воспоминаний, заволновалось и забулькало, словно кипящая вода в горячем котле. Картины былой жизни раскалились до предела и стали таять, превращаясь в неразборчивое месиво. Всё то, о чём Сиэль ни на минуту не забывал, безжалостно поднимали из глубины, выворачивая при этом наизнанку и изменяя тем самым до неузнаваемости.

Прежде чем добить, Сиэля пытались прочитать, словно он был живой книгой. 

Но всё внутри восставало против такого варварского вмешательства. Из него пытались насильно вытянуть те самые сокровенные вещи, делиться которыми он ни с кем не хотел. Просто потому что они принадлежали исключительно ему и только ему.

А ещё Себастьяну. 

— Не стоит так упираться. Должен ведь я с чего-то начать, — безразлично пояснили ему. Ладонь надавила сильнее, и «человек» продолжил. — Думаешь, ты мне интересен? Ничуть. Это скорее формальность. Ведь ваши воспоминания, равно и все вы... совершенно одинаковы. Будь я ангелом или жнецом, возможно, мне было бы до вас хоть какое-то дело, а так... 

— Я просто делаю, что велят, — без тени эмоций пояснил он.

«До вас», — Сиэль мысленно ухватился за этот кусочек, промелькнувший почти в самом конце. Это неведомое существо явно имело в виду тех других демонов, которых уже не было в живых.

Лишние подтверждения уже не требовались.

На этот раз Цепному Псу даже не пришлось стараться. Его главный противник оказался намного быстрее, поскольку вышел на Сиэля первым.

— Неужели в твоей жизни не было ничего такого, о чём ты бы мог напоследок рассказать? — холодно спросили его, продолжая прижимать к полыхающей коже ладонь. — Ни одной примечательной истории, ни особо интересного случая, ни даже хоть сколько-нибудь важной мысли? 

— Даже демонам... никогда не поздно, — бесстрастно уточнил голос. — Получить прощение.

Сиэль снова попытался вывернуться, но его не отпустили. 

И тогда он сдался. 

А затем вымученно произнёс:

— Лиззи... очень любила фиалковые леденцы.

***

Она обожала их, сколько он себя помнил.

Как-то раз девочка вытянула раскрытые ладони, и Сиэль увидел красивую жестяную коробочку, в которой лежали крохотные бабочки — густо присыпанные сахарной пудрой карамельки. И хотя до невозможности приторный аромат ему совершенно не понравился, он мужественно съел предложенный леденец, посчитав про себя, что угостился сладким кусочком душистого цветочного мыла. 

Однако Лиззи они нравились, и она постоянно носила коробочку в шёлковой сумочке, прикреплённой к поясу на платье, после чего кружилась около Сиэля, радостно хлопая в ладоши, а затем останавливалась, чтобы продолжить уговоры.

— Сиэль, они же такие замечательные! Ну, попробуй ещё! Хотя бы одну штучку...

А он неизменно кривился, морщился и всеми силами выражал недовольство, но никогда не отваживался прямо сказать «нет». И так продолжалось до тех самых пор, пока он под предлогом внезапно накопившейся работы не отправлял Лиззи домой, выдыхая после её отъезда с огромным облегчением. Ведь находить по всему дому забытые ленточки, бантики и заколки было всё же лучше, чем пробовать мыло на вкус, слушая при этом радостную, но бессмысленную и нескончаемую болтовню.

Она принесла их и в тот самый день, появившись на исходе осени в поместье — как всегда неожиданно — в нежно-розовом и мягком, как рассветы, платье, украшенном кружевными ленточками, что были белее первого снега.

А затем предложила покататься на лошадях.

И хотя у Сиэля было, как всегда, много дел, он — в который раз... — не смог ей отказать.

Когда они отправились на конную прогулку, их было всего трое. Леди Френсис находилась дома, слуги работали в поместье, и только Себастьян остался в числе неизменных сопровождающих. А вот лошадей оказалось целых две. Дворецкий, как и всегда, собирался идти пешком, а Лиззи неожиданно заупрямилась, заявив, что теперь она уже почти взрослая, после чего демонстративно упёрла руки в бока, захотев поехать не рядом с Сиэлем, а наравне с ним.

И он опять уступил, предложив выбрать любую из понравившихся лошадей.

Лиззи приглянулась красивая тёмная лошадка, которую неделей раньше доставили в поместье, но Сиэль такой выбор не оценил. Та чуть не отхватила девочке пальцы, когда Лиззи предложила ей кусочек сахара, отчего он пришёл к выводу, что его невеста не очень-то ей понравилась. Но Лиззи продолжала стоять на своём, и Сиэль вымученно замахал рукой, смиренно отказываясь от дальнейших споров, благодаря чему около часа спустя они успешно закончили сборы и двинулись в путь.

В осеннем лесу было прохладно. Яркое солнце часто показывалось из-за почти опавших деревьев и пахло кореньями и влажной палой листвой. Последние сухие листочки кружились в кристальном воздухе и стоявшую тишину изредка нарушали только потревоженные птицы, которые быстро вспархивали в ясное льдистое небо. 

А через несколько минут тропа, петляющая между зарослей, закончилась и они выехали на широкую просёлочную дорогу. 

Новая лошадь оказалась строптивой, из-за чего им пришлось несколько раз остановиться, когда та ни с того, ни с сего раздражённо топала копытом или пыталась развернуться, не желая идти дальше. А Лиззи только звонко смеялась и заявляла, что характером животное похоже на Сиэля, отчего сам Сиэль даже слегка надулся из-за того, что его сравнили с девчонкой, ведь Лиззи выбрала кобылу, а не коня. Он всё ещё пытался сохранить гордый вид, несмотря даже на то, что к леди присоединился тихонько подтрунивающий над ним Себастьян, когда непослушная лошадь нервно повела носом, громко фыркнула... и понесла.

Всё случилось очень быстро. 

Животное помчалось вперёд, совсем не разбирая дороги, так же резко остановилось несколько мгновений спустя, и Лиззи с громким испуганным криком вылетела из седла. Следом за ней, прочертив небольшой полукруг, устремилась коробочка с леденцами, которая раскрылась на лету.

Засверкав на солнце, в воздух брызнули карамельки, а Лиззи упала лицом вниз в высокую траву и смолкла. 

Сиэль даже не успел ничего приказать — его дворецкий оказался в миллион раз быстрее. И пока Сиэль почти упал со своей лошади, пытаясь спрыгнуть прямо на ходу и путаясь в стременах, Себастьян, начисто забыв о его существовании, опустился на колени, чтобы с самой величайшей на свете осторожностью перевернуть Лиззи и передвинуть её с обочины на дорогу. 

Чтобы скорее спросить, не ушиблась ли она. Чтобы быстрее убедиться, что всё в полном порядке.

Сиэлю хватило всего мгновения, чтобы осознать — что-то пошло не так.

Себастьян, действовавший, как по указке, неожиданно заколебался. Его руки замедлили движения и остановились. Белые перчатки взмахнули над распростёртым телом, и Сиэль заметил, что они разительно переменились, поменяв цвет.

Две светлые птички стали алыми.

Сиэль на негнущихся ногах подошёл ближе, чтобы посмотреть, что произошло, и где-то на грани сознания различил, что Себастьян ласково уговаривает Лиззи ни в коем случае не шевелиться, а та совершенно его не слушает и дёргается, будто марионетка, которая порывается сбежать. 

— Сиэль... — она внезапно остановилась, задержав на нём удивлённый взгляд.

Казалось, Лиззи не видела ничего вокруг и смотрела широко раскрытыми глазами только на него. Два бездонных озера, наполненных смятением и тревогой, словно спрашивали у него, а что же случилось, и что, возможно, произойдёт дальше...

А Сиэль не мог дать внятный ответ. 

И был не способен оторвать глаза от красного ручейка, затопившего половину её лица.

У него было целое состояние, исчислявшееся в миллионах фунтах стерлингов, целая сеть фабрик и заводов, приносивших стабильный доход, великолепное поражающее своими размерами и роскошью поместье. В наличии у Сиэля имелись власть, влияние и связи совершенно в разных кругах, начиная от вполне благопристойных и заканчивая преступными. И он чётко понимал, какие решения необходимо принимать, как нужно этим управлять, и как правильно стоит поступить в тех или иных случаях, чтобы добиться превосходных результатов, став при этом лучшим. Сиэль точно знал, что со всем этим нужно делать, и никто не смог бы убедить его в обратном. 

Но при этом он абсолютно не представлял, какими способами можно справиться с тем, что бездушно, твердо и не подвластно почти никакому влиянию. 

Высшие силы столкнули его с тем, чего он совершенно не мог понять — булыжник, что притаился среди высокой травы и сухостоя, злобно ощерился углами, пробив Лиззи висок. 

— _Сиэль?_ — румяные, как два яблочка, щёчки, превратились в лихорадочно заблестевшие пятна, которые показались ему багровыми. 

Пышное платье заволновалось, при каждом надрывном вдохе оно громко шелестело, и эти звуки глухими волнами отдавались в ушах. 

Сиэль был цел и невредим, но при этом... ему в жизни не было так страшно. 

Несмотря на все старания Себастьяна, кровь всё текла и текла, длинной змеёй выползая из раздробленной головы, и насквозь пропитывала спутавшиеся локоны, обвивала тонкую шею и укладывалась кольцом на сухой и пожелтевший травяной ковёр. А Сиэль всё не мог остановиться. Он, как заворожённый, наблюдал за тем, как на тёмной поверхности натекающей лужицы медлительно кружатся и быстро лопаются крохотные пузырьки.

Он видел, как Лиззи, окружённая бледно-фиолетовыми бабочками, высыпавшимися на пыльную дорогу, замедлила движения, а после снова заметалась.

— _ **Сиэль?!**_ — дыхание сбилось, бледные губы задрожали, а соль водопадом хлынула из глаз.

Удивление перемешалось с отчаянным ужасом, и Лиззи пронзительно вскрикнула. Она забилась в конвульсиях, а минутой спустя всё оборвалось с невероятной быстротой. К нему повернулся потемневший Себастьян, на лице которого застыла безнадёжность. А Сиэль, кажется, перестал дышать, до последнего не собираясь верить в то, что только что произошло. 

Ведь этого не могло случиться на самом деле.

В голове пронзительным эхом отзывался голос, повторяющий его имя. Он внимательно присмотрелся и отстранённо подумал о том, что Лиззи отвела от него взгляд. И только это непостижимо странное наблюдение заставило его с ужасом осознать...

Лиззи, из-за которой он часто хмурился, приходил в раздражение и даже злился... Лиззи, которая часто заставляла менять планы и отменять дела, носить одежду, которая ему вовсе не нравилась, и пробовать конфеты, больше похожие на кусок мыла... Лиззи, из-за которой он тайком улыбался, пытался танцевать, и, возможно, даже становился чуточку добрее... 

Больше не стало.

Ведь она — в поразительном молчании — смотрела вовсе не на него, а на того бескрайнего Сиэля, что раскинулся над поникшей головой.

***

Он запомнил происходящее лишь местами. 

Память раскололась и превратилась в невероятно сложный узор, собранный из обрывков, которому Сиэль был даже благодарен, ведь если бы произошло иначе он, наверняка, сошёл бы с ума. 

С каретами были проблемы, да и с приличными докторами тоже. И даже если бы это было не так, предпринимать что-либо было уже бесполезно. Даже всесильный Себастьян здесь оказался бессилен...

Сиэль помнил, что у парадного входа в дом, выстроившись в линию, стояли слуги. И как только они с Себастьяном подошли ближе, он даже не увидел, Сиэль почувствовал, что они перестали улыбаться. Воздух изменился, задвигался и стал горьким. Ему было нечем дышать, когда, завидев их мрачную процессию, Сиэля мгновенно оттеснили в сторону. Он не особо этому сопротивлялся и, зашатавшись, просто осел на каменную ступеньку, а затем осознал, что все наперебой что-то говорят, говорят и говорят, а он сам не понимает при этом ни слова.

Он оказался в стороне — следующие несколько дней решения принимались без его участия.

А потом были смазанные и поблекшие витражи, звон колоколов, глухо звучавших будто из-под толщи воды, но вместе с тем терзающих барабанные перепонки, и туго завязанный бант, всю церемонию не дававший ему вдохнуть. Он помнил леди Френсис, сгорбленную и вмиг растерявшую суровость, огромное количество людей, большинство из которых он не знал, и пожилого священника, постоянно утиравшего потный лоб и говорившего что-то важное (неважное?) о вечности.

Всё происходящее казалось ему призрачным и ненастоящим, а ещё через пару дней из ниоткуда стали возникать невидимые, но усыпанные ножами, стены, которые двигались к нему со всех четырёх сторон, собираясь поглотить Сиэля целиком. После чего, что было весьма предсказуемо, сомкнулись. 

И он оказался в непроглядной темноте...

Её растерянный вид.

Вот что потрясло его больше всего. Вот о чём Сиэль никак не мог забыть. 

Это было похоже на самый настоящий кошмар — он видел её призрачный образ повсюду. 

В саду, где с ветвей свешивались спутанные пропитанные кровью локоны, а голос опадающей листвы был напоён громким шелестом и волнением платьев. В гостиной, от пола до потолка пропитанной стойким удушающим запахом засахаренных фиалковых леденцов. И даже в собственной спальне, в которой он не мог сомкнуть глаз часами лишь потому, что растревоженный голос Лиззи, повторяющий его имя, преследовал Сиэля во снах. 

Когда становилось особенно плохо, он судорожно вскакивал с кровати и распахивал настежь окно, чтобы впустить хоть немного свежего воздуха, чтобы было легче дышать, но это тоже не слишком помогало. Сиэль всматривался в ночь, а перед воспалёнными от недосыпа глазами постоянно вставало до боли знакомое лицо, на котором застыли удивление и ужас. 

Он не мог спрятаться от неё даже в собственном доме. Просто потому, что Лиззи не было в самом особняке. Всё было намного хуже — она намертво засела в его не знающей покоя голове.

Временами он бежал от неё, и даже от самого себя. Ноги сами несли хрупкое тельце, таявшее на глазах, вперёд и Сиэль тенью скользил по дому до тех самых пор, пока наощупь — в кромешной тьме — не находил дорогу к слабо мерцающему свету — невероятно тёплому угасающему очагу. 

Ведь кухня по неведомым ему причинам осталась тем самым единственным местом, куда не смогла пробраться Лиззи. 

Сиэль и сам толком не знал, почему так упорно стремился именно туда. Может потому, что там всегда было особенно чисто и уютно или всё так же пахло ванилью и корицей. Пирогов ему, впрочем, не хотелось, и он оставался лежать на цветном половике, расстеленном перед очагом, поджав под себя колени, чтобы под утро вернуться обратно в кровать. 

И делал он так до тех самых пор, пока однажды не задремал и его случайно не обнаружили. 

Сиэль проснулся от негромкого треска, коснувшегося ушей. Рядом стоял Себастьян, который, стараясь лишний раз не шуметь, аккуратно поворошил кочергой затухающие угли, а затем подложил новых поленьев в умирающий очаг. Дворецкий обернулся и сразу встретился взглядом с Сиэлем, распахнувшим немигающие глаза. Сиэль ждал чего угодно, но оказался совсем не готов встретиться лицом к лицу со странной смесью грусти и понимания в полыхнувшем ослепительно красным взоре. Себастьян не поделился с ним знанием, прочитанным на его лице, но Сиэль всё же понял, что к нему не собирались даже притрагиваться для того, чтобы куда-либо переместить. Себастьян промолчал, а потом, как и почти всегда, совершил невозможное. Дворецкий исчез, растворившись прямо в воздухе, а несколько минут спустя появился вновь, чтобы принести спальню прямо сюда. 

И как только Сиэлю положили под голову подушку и завернули в одеяло, он мгновенно провалился в глубокий и спокойный сон. Который можно было бы назвать безликим, если бы не хоровод пламенеющих звёздочек, закружившийся перед закрытыми глазами. В его разуме чётко отпечаталось последнее, что он увидел перед погружением в мир грёз — тёплые багряные отблески, которые заполняли глаза Себастьяна. 

А со следующего утра наступило затишье.

Сиэль надолго запирался в кабинете, где часами бесцельно бродил туда и сюда, тасовал, словно карточную колоду, книги на полках, названий которых, впрочем, не видел и подолгу сидел в кресле, занятый разглядыванием сеточки трещин на потолке. 

Он мог не показываться целый день, оставаясь в своей комнате, и не выходить ни к завтраку, ни к обеду, ни к ужину. Только по аккуратному стуку в дверь Сиэль равнодушно определял, что Себастьян снова оставил ему молоко с мёдом, но даже при этом он не прикасался к подносу до тех самых пор, пока не начинало нещадно крутить и резать в животе.

Молоко всегда оказывалось холодным и подёрнутым пленкой, а в мёде попадались липнущие к зубам комочки.

И Сиэль точно знал — это был вкус отчаянья. 

***

Поздней осенью — спустя почти год — он сидел в угасающем вечернем саду, бездумно перебирая камешки в руке и не понимая, отчего происходит так, что время идёт, а ему всё не становится лучше. 

Сиэль абсолютно забросил дела, перестав управлять компанией, землями и поместьем. Его больше не интересовали ни шахматы, ни книги, ни игра на скрипке. Ему больше не хотелось ни прогулок, ни развлечений, ни конфет. И даже дела Виктории его больше не занимали. Он мог целый день провести в абсолютном бездействии, словно был странным растением. Причудливым деревом, например. Причём, если последнее хотя бы росло, то Сиэлю часто казалось, что он не делает и этого. 

Камешки снова бездумно стукнулись друг о друга, а затем лёгким ветерком взметнулись жёлтые резные листья — на дорожке возник Себастьян.

— Дела на лондонской фабрике... — без предисловий начал он.

— Какая разница. — Сиэль отвернулся, глядя на хмурое сизое облако, похожее на сливу, проплывающее вдалеке.

— И стопка писем от королевы становится выше. Вы не отвечаете даже ей, — с укоризной продолжил Себастьян, скользнув по нему внимательным взглядом.

— Мне всё равно. — Отрезал Сиэль, всем своим видом указывая на то, что разговор окончен. 

— Вы дождётесь того, что дворецкие её величества сами нанесут визит, явившись в поместье, и тогда... — вновь не уступили ему. 

_**— Чего ты хочешь?!** _

Сиэль вспыхнул в одно мгновение. 

Он, словно ужаленный, соскочил со скамейки, и камешки разноцветной мозаикой посыпались из рук, быстро затерявшись в пожухлой траве, точно так же, как тот самый — неприметный — булыжник. 

_— Мой полы, готовь обед, разбирай почту! Делай что угодно, но только, Боже, оставь меня, наконец, в покое!!!_

Себастьян поджал губы, не удостоив гневную тираду ответом, и смерил Сиэля настолько нечитаемым взглядом, что разгадать значение последнего мальчик в жизни бы не смог.

А затем произошло непоправимое.

Себастьян медленно двинулся вперёд, направляясь прямо к нему.

— Не подходи ко мне! — вскрикнул Сиэль в совершеннейшей панике и отступил, когда внезапно понял, что никто всё равно не собирается его слушать.

Себастьян по странному стечению обстоятельств был тем единственным, кто мог спокойно нарушить его планы, и, судя по решительному выражению лица, именно это он и собирался в самое ближайшее время провернуть. И хотя Сиэль воспротивился этому всеми силами, но безвестно сгинуть в одиночестве ему не дали.

Сад повернулся, и Сиэль оказался прижат спиной к широкой груди Себастьяна. 

— Отпусти!!! — выкрикнул он и судорожно забился, пытаясь развернуться для того, чтобы его ударить. — Не трогай меня!!!

Он ни в коем случае не должен был позволить этому случиться. За весь этот год никто и никогда не пытался таким откровенным образом совершить подобное и Сиэль вполне обошёлся и без этого. Ему было не нужно, чтобы его обнимали, говорили утешающие слова или гладили по голове, потому что он ужасно боялся, что в этом случае окончательно даст слабину. 

— Пусти! — он тяжело задышал, пытаясь выпутаться из кольца рук, но Себастьян совершенно не собирался следовать приказам, лишь крепче прижимая его к себе.

— Не надо, — ласково зашептали ему в самое ухо, отчего Сиэль перестал дрожать, мгновенно сжался в комочек и притих. — Вы ничего этим не добьётесь, не исправите и не сделаете лучше. Вы только вконец изведёте себя. Но и в этом случае ни один человек из ныне живущих и даже я... Никто не сможет вернуть вам утраченное. 

— Вы должны вернуться к делам.

«К жизни», — вот что подразумевал Себастьян, а Сиэль чувствовал, что если прямо сейчас решит двинуться вперёд, лишившись последней, пусть и мнимой, опоры — своего бездействия, то непременно расклеится, а затем упадёт и больше не сможет подняться. 

Что-то необъяснимое намертво засело в груди и тянуло его прямиком в пропасть, не давая сдвинуться с места. Тугой комок, которому он не мог подобрать названия, был невероятно твёрдым, будто камень. Или, быть может, фиалковый леденец. 

Сиэль не знал, что нужно делать дальше, а Себастьян вытянул вперёд его правую руку и положил на раскрытую ладонь последнюю кружевную ленточку.

— Милорд, пришло время расстаться, — мягко произнёс он.

***

Прощание было совсем не богатым и пышным, как в прошлый раз.

Оно вышло настоящим.

Сиэль просто выкопал небольшую ямку возле беседки и опустил туда аккуратно скрученную ленту, после чего положил в центр последний оставшийся леденец. Загребая ладонями землю, он сотворил невысокий холмик и понял, что, видимо, должен что-то сказать, но все слова, пришедшие на ум, показались ему слишком грубыми, недостойными, да и вовсе ненужными. 

Поэтому Сиэль промолчал, и они просто немножко постояли в этой невыразимой тишине.

Он думал, что станет легче, но этого, вопреки всему, не произошло. Сиэль чуть не задохнулся от нарастающего внутри тугого комка, и когда ладонь Себастьяна осторожно тронула его за плечо, а затем легонько провела по волосам, он ощутимо вздрогнул и позволил себе, наконец, открыться.

Сиэль рывком расстегнул пальто, скинул сапожки... и заплакал, разметавшись прямо на заросшей почти невидимой тропинке, оказавшись среди поздних астр и тяжко склонившихся над ним хризантем. 

Рядом с ним остался лишь острый горьковатый аромат холодных цветов и размазанное чёрное пятно, что молчаливо возвышалось над ним. 

Прошла целая вечность, а может всего несколько мучительных минут, когда он почувствовал, что его потянули вверх. Тело воздушно качнулось, и Сиэль отстранённо подумал о том, что, видимо, не стоит так долго лежать без движения на стылой земле. Себастьян бережно взял его на руки и перенёс обратно, вновь усадив на скамью, а затем принялся мягко отряхивать приставшие комочки земли и сухие травинки. Сиэль сидел, свесив ноги, и равнодушно наблюдал за тем, как ему надевают сапожки, старательно завязывают шнурки и снова накидывают на плечи пальто. Он, как послушная кукла, просунул руки в рукава, и настолько глубоко погрузился в собственные мысли, что даже не сразу заметил, что его тянут за воротник, привлекая тем самым внимание.

Вот застегнулась последняя пуговица, а потом рука в шёлковой перчатке скользнула выше, задев шею, и Сиэль поднял глаза, перестав качать ногой. А ладонь снова переместилась, порхнув пёрышком по щеке, и он замер, совсем позабыв, что нужно дышать. Тонкие пальцы легко поддели ткань и сняли повязку, хотя Сиэль об этом не просил. Подушечка порхнула по нижнему веку и стала чуть влажной, стерев слезу. Скрипнула ткань и Сиэль растерянно моргнул, почти готовый расстаться со своей никчёмной жизнью и даже, быть может, душой.

Себастьян не сводил с него глаз, внутри которых мерно закручивались водовороты. 

А потом его поцеловали... 

И Лиззи — жившая внутри эти невыносимо долгие месяца — исчезла.

Стремительно унеслись прочь и кипенно-белые ленты, и тот самый последний пронзительный вскрик, и цветочный вкус леденцов. Их заменили совершенно другие вещи — странное трепетание, порывистый стук сердца и приятное головокружение, как будто Сиэль воспарил над землей. 

Первое, что он заметил, когда открыл глаза и окинул мир кристально-осмысленным взором, был кусочек чистого и прозрачного голубоватого неба, в котором виднелось алое закатное солнце. 

Ветер приятно гладил лицо, в саду пахло последними зрелыми яблоками, и у Сиэля слегка покалывало обветренные губы. А ещё оказалось, что он почти до побелевших пальцев вцепился в лацкан пиджака, — чуть влажный, смятый и невероятно мягкий, — другой рукой успев запутаться в чёрных, как смоль, волосах. 

От Себастьяна, который до сих пор плавно водил рукой ему по спине, пахло чем-то тёплым, сладким и древесным, будто тонкие дорожки смолы на нагретой солнцем сосне, будто золотистый мёд. Сиэль успокоился и задышал, а затем робко коснулся пальцем ослепительно-серебристого значка, тронутого уходящим солнечным лучом.

Тьма, что находилась перед ним, представляла собой неразрешимую загадку...

Она содержала в себе свет.

Сиэль так и сидел, почти не шевелясь, не зная, что стоит сказать или как нужно вести себя дальше. Раньше ему не доводилось кого-то вот так целовать. Это было вроде как в первый раз. 

— Я создаю... — вдруг обратился к нему Себастьян, перебив его размышления, которые стали утекать совсем в другое — доселе неизведанное — русло.

Больше никто его не обнимал. Себастьян убрал ладони, немного отодвинулся и принялся медленно стягивать перчатки, которые вскоре оказались на траве.

— Что ты делаешь? — мигом очнулся Сиэль, тоже разомкнув руки, и застыл.

Красные омуты в глубине других глаз заполыхали, поменяв цвет, и стали похожи на два ослепительных сияющих сапфира, а затем печать на ладони тоже поменяла цвет, заиграв пронзительно-синим, что рассыпал вокруг густые отблески. 

Себастьян, не обратив на вопрос никакого внимания, слегка наклонился и осторожно отвёл мешающие прядки с лица, заправив их Сиэлю за ухо. 

А затем приложил пальцы к его лбу.

— _Новый путь,_ — отстранённо продолжил он, рассекая словами воздух. 

Сиэль почувствовал это нутром, без всяких объяснений. Кажется, у него даже зашевелились волосы на затылке, ведь он затрепетал, заметив, что Себастьян словно бы смотрит... 

Вроде бы, сквозь него. А, может быть, прямо в него. Или, скорее, вглубь него. 

Он сам собой, без всяких объяснений, понял, что Себастьян говорил вовсе не с ним, а обращался с неведомой просьбой к целой вселенной — древней и хаотичной, тяжёлой и непознанной, разящей и дарующей.

Всемогущей.

— _**В чёрном.**_ — Решительно завершил Себастьян и очертил на лбу круг.

Ярко-синий погас. 

И от этого непонятного действия у Сиэля чуть не выпрыгнуло сердце.

В магию он совсем не верил, но по-другому охарактеризовать то, что только что произошло Сиэль бы не смог. Вмешательство было мгновенным, похожим на молнию. Себастьян словно открыл внутри него неведомую дверь, которую сразу же закрыл на ключ, после чего Сиэль сразу почувствовал себя другим — опустошённым. 

Теперь он просто сидел, открыв от изумления рот и глотая воздух, как маленькая рыбка.

Он был...

Незаполненным ничем. Абсолютно чистым. Совершенно новым.

Видимо, разборка до крохотных винтиков и последующая за ней окончательная поломка — это, по мнению Себастьяна, была крайняя мера для того, чтобы что-то вновь починить и собрать. 

— Я хочу чай!!! — громко воскликнул Сиэль и поражённо прижал пальцы к губам, потому что собирался сказать совсем не это. Застыв ровно на мгновение, он осознал, что ему вновь чего-то хочется, а затем немного подумал и решительно прибавил: — И фруктовый пирог! А ещё...

Себастьян вопросительно вскинул бровь.

— Пожалуй, я взгляну на бумаги, что заполонили мой кабинет. 

***

Это было странно и временами почти невыносимо — запредельно прекрасно.

Себастьян одним движением стёр его старую жизнь и вдохнул новую. Скорбь превратилась сначала в печаль, затем в грусть, а после стала лёгкой, как крылья бабочек, меланхолией о которой Сиэль вспоминал всё реже и реже, почти о ней забыв. День за днём, медленно, но верно, шелуха потихоньку отслаивалась и сползала, а увядшие лепестки облетали и уносились порывами нового свежего ветра.

В чистом, как стёклышко, доме снова блестели огни, сладости опять имели вкус, и попроси Сиэль Себастьяна достать с неба звезду, тот, наверняка, смог бы сделать и это. Сиэль снова замечал, что есть солнце, что есть небо, и в окружающих его предметах теперь не было ни двойного смысла, ни двойного дна.

Ему снова хотелось смеяться, мечтать, и хотелось жить.

Отчасти причиной этому было и то, что с некоторых пор большую часть его мыслей занимала нерешённая головоломка, которую представлял собой Себастьян. 

Хотя тот, кажется, и вовсе о нём не думал, вернувшись к своим обычным делам и не прикасаясь к Сиэлю больше, чем положено. Только иногда Сиэль замечал, что тот смотрит на него долгим и пристальным взглядом, значение которого было очень сложно разгадать. В глубине других глаз появилось нечто неуловимое, но как часто казалось Сиэлю очень светлое. То, чего не имелось раньше. То ли солнечный отблеск, то ли огонёк свечи, то ли неведомая искорка, что мерцала и ночью, и днём.

И всё было бы хорошо, если бы однажды — нежданно-негаданно — в его вполне мирное существование снова не прокралось лёгкое беспокойство.

Его клубок, который сдавливал грудь, раскрутился почти до конца, и внутри остался только крохотный безымянный узелок, который всё не мог развязаться. Он не менялся в размере, но с каждым днём стал становиться всё тяжелее и тяжелее, а затем это странное чувство стало расти, причиняя неудобство.

И примеров тому было множество. 

Сиэль не переносил варёную морковь, но уговаривал Себастьяна готовить в качестве гарнира именно её, после чего все силы за обедом уходили только на то, чтобы съесть очередной кусочек и, самое главное, попытаться удержать его внутри. Он ненавидел раннее утро, но исправно просил дворецкого будить его каждый день ровно в пять, чтобы устроить утреннюю пробежку. Однажды Сиэль добежал даже до того, что свалился на дорогу с колющей болью в боку, разбив в кровь коленки. После этого случая прогулки отменились, и, ковыляя по дому с тростью (которая перестала быть атрибутом взрослости и превратилась в самую натуральную опору) он переключился на тригонометрию. Ведь если с другими разделами математики Сиэль вполне себе справлялся, и они ему даже нравились, то последнюю он не любил, но слёзно умолял Себастьяна почитать книгу на ночь. И Сиэль снова не спал, но теперь совершенно по другой причине. Потому что слушать это было невозможно, и уснуть, чувствуя, как вылезают из орбит глаза и тебя выворачивает наизнанку, не смог бы ни один нормальный человек.

И стоит ли ещё раз отдельно упоминать о том, что ни от одного из вышеперечисленных занятий, Сиэль не получал ни капли удовольствия, но при этом всеми силами пытался сделать так, чтобы эти вещи занимали абсолютно всё его время.

Он и сам прекрасно понимал, что это невероятно глупо, но не мог разобраться, почему поступает именно так. И самое ужасное состояло в том, что он уже не мог остановиться. В нём сидело что-то противоестественное. Некое ощущение, что раз за разом трансформировало его поступки в нечто очень и очень странное, а временами даже ненормальное. И справиться с этим не было абсолютно никакой возможности, поскольку как только Сиэль пытался вытащить это чувство на свет, оно стремительно ускользало прочь, затягивая его глубже в темноту.

Он — тревожный и беспокойный — стал сам себе противен... 

Закончилось всё очень плохо. 

В очередном порыве необъяснимого самобичевания Сиэль разбил окно в коридоре, пробив стекло тростью, а затем просунул в образовавшееся отверстие руку и провернул несколько раз. Он разодрал собственное запястье в клочья, превратив кожу в лохмотья, залил кровью подоконник, и рухнул на ковёр, лишившись сознания, когда от невыносимой боли разительно потемнело в глазах. А через несколько часов встретился с напряжённым взглядом Себастьяна, который перебинтовывал израненную руку и смотрел на него, как на тяжелобольного. И хотя он не произнёс при этом ни слова, в чётком взгляде Сиэль увидел немой укор.

С этим пора было кончать. Он становился проблемным, а так дальше продолжаться не могло... 

После этого постыдного случая Сиэль понял одно — юный граф стал совершенно нелюдимым, явно засидевшись в своём кабинете. Он с превеликим трудом переборол себя, начав потихоньку выходить в свет, и постепенно (делу очень помогал цепкий и зоркий взгляд Себастьяна, который не отпускал Сиэля ни на мгновение) снова влился в общество, став походить на себя прежнего. А когда долгая зима, наконец, закончилась, и вовсе почти забыл о том, как безрассудно и неприглядно он себя вёл.

И только изредка Сиэль всё ещё вспоминал о том, что крохотный узелок в его груди так и не смог развязаться...

Но на этом его приключения не закончились. Можно сказать, они только начались. 

И хотя с безымянным мрачным комком Сиэль так и не разобрался, что за таинственный путь отступления вложил в него предусмотрительный Себастьян, он узнал довольно быстро.

Дело решила одна маленькая смерть. Его собственная смерть. Закон парных случаев оказался неумолим — всему виной здесь тоже послужила чистая случайность и очередная лошадь.

Одним весенним утром юный граф Фантомхайв ожидал на переполненной лондонской улице своего дворецкого, который забирал новый цилиндр из соседней лавки, но внезапно закончил земное существование под колёсами экипажа, стремительно вылетевшего на него из-за угла.

И на этом можно было бы поставить жирную точку, если бы не одна крохотная и небезынтересная деталь. 

Всего через несколько часов бездыханное переломанное тело задвигалось...

И Сиэль снова открыл глаза.


	4. Так много солнца!

Новая жизнь началась с того, что Сиэль очнулся и громко застонал, заметавшись среди влажных скомканных простыней.

— Не бойтесь, — послышались ласковые уговоры. — Скоро это пройдёт.

Голос совсем ему не помог. Он был настолько тихим, что находился на грани слышимости, не иначе, но шум показался Сиэлю просто невозможным. Самый мельчайший отголосок звука разрывался в голове, точно пушечный залп — бархатный голос Себастьяна, который всеми силами пытался его успокоить, делал только хуже. Каждое произнесённое слово чудовищной волной проходило насквозь, отчего страшно хотелось кричать, вопить и лезть на стенку от невыносимой боли. Хаотичные движения не поддавались никакому контролю, поэтому Сиэль снова беспокойно задвигался, а затем приоткрыл глаза. 

Комната была ослепительно-синей. 

Она кружилась, переливалась и постоянно меняла очертания, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение, и этот невероятно яркий свет нещадно резал и бил по лицу. Сиэль почувствовал, как сами собой потекли слёзы, и судорожно рванул одеяло. Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь вобрать побольше воздуха, но просчитался. В нос ударила едкая смесь из старого дерева, мебельного полироля и тяжёлых пыльных гардин, отчего Сиэля замутило, и накатил приступ невероятной тошноты. В мучениях он перевернулся набок и увидел собственное отражение в зеркале, после чего пришёл в совершеннейший ужас. 

Спальня осталась прежней — изменился он сам. 

Худое изломанное тело — ноги и руки после столкновения с каретой были вывернуты под совершенно невообразимыми углами — выкручивало само себя и выбрасывало в воздух неземные сапфировые ленты, которые ярко пылали во тьме. Бесконечно длинные нити обвивали кровать и мерцающими потоками расходились под потолком, чтобы после опуститься синими волнами на стены и густыми полосками лечь на пол. 

— Что происходит? — сипло пробормотал Сиэль в сверкающую темноту. 

— Вы принимаете новый — истинный — облик, — раздался тихий ответ.

Перед ним появилось размазанное бледное лицо, на которое падал веер броских красочных отсветов. Красный жадно поглощал синий и рождал сочный насыщенный блеск — яркие радужки Себастьяна показались Сиэлю искристо-фиолетовыми и невероятно глубокими. 

— Не волнуйтесь. Через это прошли мы все. Вам просто нужно немного отдохнуть.

— Мы? — уцепился Сиэль за одно-единственное слово, показавшееся ему самым важным.

— Демоны, мой господин, — познакомил его с новой реальностью Себастьян и добавил: — А вы проснулись слишком рано, посреди глубокой ночи. Пожалуйста, продолжайте спать.

Сиэль тяжко повернулся, попытавшись возобновить расспросы, но не успел раскрыть и рта.

— Только спать, — мягко перебил Себастьян. 

Он аккуратно прикоснулся к его лицу, отводя взмокшие растрёпанные прядки, что отвратительно липли ко лбу, и во внимательном взоре, устремлённом на Сиэля, закрутился пылающий водоворот. 

Зачарованные круги наплывали друг на друга и сразу пропадали. За одним следовал другой, и Сиэль, мгновенно сбившись со счёта, сам не заметил, как начал проваливаться в глубокий бесцветный омут.

— Наслаждайтесь, — услышал он напоследок голос, наполненный пронзительной грустью. — Вашим последним человеческим сном...

А на второй раз всё произошло иначе — Сиэль, для которого мир бесповоротно изменился, прошёл точку невозврата и, наконец, пробудился по-настоящему.

Утро проникло в спальню через небольшой просвет среди плотно задёрнутых занавесок и стремительно ворвалось в обновлённый мозг. Сиэля разбудил солнечный луч, что крохотным пятнышком пробрался в комнату и улёгся в самом центре ковра. 

Свет был бледный и прохладный, почти невидимый, но для него этот призрачный промельк солнца был скорее похож на сверкающий алмаз. Сиэль рассматривал его очень долго и лежал, совсем не шевелясь и ощущая, как по успокоившимся сосудам течёт приятная прохлада, а потом осторожно спустил ноги с кровати.

Если кусочек света сияет так ярко, то, что же творится там, за окном?

Собираясь раздвинуть тяжёлые полотна, он легонько потянул за шёлковые кисточки... и с грохотом обрушил карниз. Деревянная резная планка ухнула на пол и водопадом осыпались шторы. Пепельным облаком брызнули куски штукатурки, а Сиэль столкнулся с обновлённым миром лицом к лицу. 

К новой реальности он оказался совсем не готов. 

В комнату бурно хлынул солнечный свет, и Сиэль испуганно отступил, заслонив руками лицо, чувствуя, что окончательно ослеп и оглох. Он двигался назад до тех самых пор, пока спиной не упёрся в дверь, пытаясь нащупать рукоятку, которая позволила бы вывалиться в тёмный и прохладный — спасительный — коридор. 

И вскоре ему это удалось.

Медный шар смялся, словно подтаявший воск, и на гладкой поверхности остались глубокие вмятины от бледных пальцев. Та половина ручки, за которую он судорожно схватился, осталась в ладони, а другая выпала с обратной стороны, резанув по ушам громким единичным стуком. Дверь стремительно распахнулась, и Сиэль мешком рухнул на пол, раскинув в стороны руки.

В голове взорвался оглушительный фейерверк и всё смолкло. 

Сиэль было подумал, что умер ещё раз, но новые ощущения убедили его в обратном. Воздух, коснувшийся носа, поменялся, а затем стал чрезвычайно приятным и сладким, как тонкие дорожки нагретой смолы, как полдень в сосновом лесу, как золотистый мёд. Его осыпало мерцающим алым дождём, и Сиэль, несколько раз моргнув, впервые после перерождения совершенно другими глазами взглянул на низко склонившегося над ним Себастьяна.

Тот стоял в вихре из солнечных лучей и танцующих пылинок, а вокруг раззолочённой фигуры кружился полупрозрачный покров. Флёр представлял собой ярко-красный мерцающий поток, который искрился на свету, и переливчатые багряные ленты были повсюду. Они окутывали торс, с тихим шуршанием скользили в стороны и мерно текли с рук Себастьяна, словно живая разумная вода.

— Я сам, — прохладно проговорил Сиэль, когда сверкающие ленты попытались осторожно подхватить распластанное тело и вернуть его в стоячее положение. 

Он упёрся ладонями в пол и, надавив, легко проломил паркет. А как только поднялся на ноги, заметил, что Себастьян смотрит на него с плохо скрываемым любопытством и даже некоторой опаской. 

И хоть дворецкий не проронил ни слова, Сиэль отчётливо понял, что стало тому причиной.

Пять чувств обострились и заработали на пределе собственных возможностей, а дополнением к этому набору стало то, что новорождённый демон оказался невероятно — просто нечеловечески — сильным.

***

Перерождение было молниеносным. 

Как открылось после, Сиэль излечился, став иным всего за одну-единственную ночь, что промелькнула быстрее, чем падающая звезда. И тем разительнее был контраст с последующими днями, которые протянулись во времени нескончаемой чередой.

Пока лондонский дом наводняли знакомые и малознакомые люди, прослышавшие о трагедии, бывший граф отсиживался в подвале, куда его после пробуждения отвёл Себастьян, попросив некоторое время побыть тихим и незаметным. 

И Сиэль, в общем-то, не протестовал. 

Большую часть времени он спал, а когда просыпался, то пребывал в туманном забытье, иногда обнаруживая следы присутствия Себастьяна, который даже сейчас успевал присматривать за ним. Рядом с импровизированной постелью появлялись то книга и подсвечник, то ещё одно одеяло или кружка воды. Но даже сквозь сон Сиэль слышал абсолютно всё (в особняке распоряжалась тётя Френсис), а несколько дней спустя, когда дом опустел, покинул подвал и впервые вышел на улицу, чтобы ознакомиться со своей «последней» церемонией лично. 

Кого предъявил высшему свету изворотливый Себастьян, для которого не существовало ничего невозможного, Сиэль так и не узнал. Он больше склонялся к тому, что на эту роль подошёл бы любой несчастливец его возраста или вовсе никто. Ведь роскошный ящик, обитый дорогим сукном и украшенный цветами, был наглухо закрыт. Злосчастная карета перемолола настоящего Сиэля настолько, что Себастьян мог бы наполнить финальное пристанище графа Фантомхайва и камнями. 

Сиэль видел это сам — набросив капюшон, он сидел в наёмном экипаже через дорогу от церкви и отстранённо наблюдал за пышной процессией издалека, через небольшое окошко. В руке он сжимал горстку камешков, которые подобрал по пути к карете. Зажав в кулаке, он легко превращал их в пыль, а ещё развлекался тем, что приказывал кучеру отвечать на вопросы о том, как устраиваются такие церемонии, и о том, как в целом устроено всё. Возница оказался неграмотным и узколобым, Сиэль — весьма раздражительным и нетерпеливым, а когда через несколько часов внутрь заглянул Себастьян, по его непроницаемому лицу скользнула неприятная тень. 

Поскольку камешки закончились, Сиэль, отдав новый приказ, переключился на чужие косточки, решив отточить на вознице новое умение — прямое влияние на другой разум. Демоническое внушение оказалось весьма успешным, и домой им пришлось возвратиться в другой карете, поскольку ни один человек не смог бы управиться с экипажем, имея веер собственноручно переломанных пальцев...

А через пару недель оставшиеся слуги отправились в поместье, дела компании перешли к временному управляющему, и они впервые остались наедине, осев в затихшем лондонском особняке.

Сиэль со странным любопытством слушал, как тикают часы, после чего раскручивал до последнего винтика механизм, листал книги, чтобы затем распотрошить их в клочья, и глядел на картины, пытаясь пальцем повторить те линии и мазки, что составляли нарисованные образы. Он проделывал в полотнах дыры, а затем приподнимал рамы, чтобы заглянуть с обратной стороны, но ничего примечательного не находил. 

Сиэль слышал, как под домом возятся мыши, ощупывал собственную трость, на набалдашнике которой ярко играло солнце, и долго наблюдал за тем, как качается ветка яблони, которая билась в окно, а на пятый день (тоже проведённый без еды и воды) немножко заскучал, подозвал Себастьяна и потребовал чай. 

— И ещё что-нибудь... такое, — неопределённо взмахнул рукой он, совсем не представляя, что имеет в виду. 

Но его, кажется, поняли. 

Кроме чая, Себастьян принёс незрелое яблоко с той самой ветки, на которую Сиэль неотрывно глядел часами — и он схватился за подношение с жадным любопытством.

Сиэль неспешно покрутил его в руке, ощупал со всех сторон, а затем несколько раз понюхал и даже постучал чёрным, как смоль, ногтем. Оно было обычным. Зелёным и твёрдым, чуть тронутым нежно-розовым с одного бока. Подумав ещё немного, он потянул за веточку, торчавшую сверху, погладил бархатный зелёный листочек, а потом взвесил плод на ладони и, наконец, надкусил.

Кислота взорвалась во рту, словно Сиэль попробовал неведомый доселе концентрат, и он схватился за расцарапанное изнутри горло, не в силах сделать вдох. Сиэль разжал ладонь, и яблоко укатилось под стол. И с невероятной благодарностью — первым чувством, слишком похожим на нечто человеческое, — принял чашку, которую ему протянули, чтобы погасить пожар, рождённый внутри. 

Новый мир был таким же, как этот недозревший плод — вот что пытался донести до него Себастьян. 

Невероятно старым и вместе с тем поразительно новым, Сиэль тысячу раз видел его до этого, но никогда он не врывался настолько пронзительнее и острее, становясь с ним единым целым — вот почему даже совсем простые вещи неожиданно вызывали такой прилив неподдельного интереса.

Осознание этого факта стало самым первым открытием в длинной веренице, а неделю спустя Сиэль облазил всё (от подвала до чердака) и в лондонском доме не осталось ничего, что не было бы вновь изучено и разобрано — для лучшего понимания — по кусочкам. 

И единственным исключением в этом длинном списке оставался лишь Себастьян...

Дворецкий протирал каминную полку, когда в гостиной появился Сиэль. 

— Милорд? — развернулся Себастьян, обратив на него пристальный взгляд.

— Стой так, — отрезал Сиэль. — Только брось тряпку.

Он обогнул кресло, сократив расстояние между ними в несколько быстрых шагов, и Себастьян, вытянувший руки по швам, стал наблюдать за молчаливыми действиями со странным пониманием, скользнувшим во взгляде. 

Сиэль пытался определить, что же они такое, и для начала заинтересовался галстуком, который аккуратно вытянул из-под жилета, пропустив гладкую ткань между пальцев и приложив к щеке. Постояв несколько мгновений в задумчивости, он перешёл к пиджаку, изучив пальцами воротник и пробежавшись по застёгнутым пуговицам, а затем обратил взор выше и принялся за лицо. 

Он прикоснулся к гладкой без единого изъяна коже, и Себастьян прикрыл глаза, а когда распахнул их вновь, Сиэль заметил, что они изменили цвет. Теперь он смотрел прямо в багрянец и гадал, не изменился ли и его собственный взгляд. А затем тронул кончики тёмных волос и, поразмыслив, пришёл к окончательному выводу.

— Внешне мы очень похожи на людей, — сказал он, выходя из комнаты, и, помедлив на пороге, заключил: — Но я совсем не понимаю, что происходит внутри.

***

Пустая чашка громко затрещала, а после лопнула — Сиэль разжал ладонь. 

На стол посыпались крошечные кусочки, и он принялся разбирать осколки, перемешанные с ярко-синими блёстками, которые бабочками легко слетали с рук.

Как оказалось, те предметы, которые становились объектами пристального изучения, тоже менялись. Сиэль обнаруживал на них сияющие следы в виде россыпей мельчайших искорок, которые пропадали через некоторое время после того, как он их касался. А кроме них дом пронизывала и другая цепочка следов — Себастьян со своими ярко-красными мерцающими сполохами был его полной противоположностью.

В дверь аккуратно постучали, и Сиэль вскинул голову — в кабинет вступил дворецкий, который держал в руках небольшую круглую жестянку.

— Что ты принёс? — пытливо спросил Сиэль. — Что-то новое?

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Себастьян и водрузил на стол коробку. — Пожалуйста, посмотрите. 

На крышке было нарисовано красиво уложенное печенье, но никаких сладостей внутри не оказалось. Там лежала россыпь шёлковых лент, розовых бантиков и дорогих красивых заколок. Другими словами, совсем ненужных Сиэлю вещей. 

— Это для девочек, — холодно сообщил он и, поскольку Себастьян даже не шелохнулся, продолжил: — А у меня не слишком-то длинные волосы, ты не считаешь?

— В них я буду смотреться глупо, — завершил Сиэль и отодвинул подальше коробку. 

— Я принёс их вам не для того, — ответил Себастьян, с упорством придвигая её обратно. — Это вещи леди Элизабет.

— Значит та лента, что ты принёс прошлой осенью, была вовсе не последней? — равнодушно отметил он, окончательно потеряв к происходящему интерес.

— Нет, хоть я, действительно, считал, что так оно и было. Эти предметы я нашёл уже после, — пояснил дворецкий и уточнил: — Вы ведь помните леди Элизабет?

— Ну да, — отстранённо заметил Сиэль и расколотил блюдце о столешницу.

Намного больше почившей невесты его заинтересовали красочные искорки, которые медленно перетекали с тонких пальцев и ложились на фарфоровые осколки сложными витиеватыми узорами, значение которых он пытался разгадать.

— Если не помните, то ничего страшного... У меня есть это. 

— Фотография? — мгновенно оживился Сиэль, отрываясь от созерцания, а затем выдвинул ящик письменного стола и вынул нож для вскрывания конвертов.

— Не стоит так делать, — сразу оборвал его Себастьян, резко передумав выпускать снимок из собственных рук.

— Тогда чего же ты хочешь? — требовательно спросил Сиэль, сильнее вцепившись в нож.

— Чтобы вы взглянули на картинку.

— Хорошо, — притворно согласился Сиэль. — Положи и я посмотрю.

— Нет, — поколебавшись, сказал Себастьян. — Я лучше оставлю ленты. Если, конечно, вы отдадите нож. 

Громко фыркнув, Сиэль раскрыл ладонь и уронил на столешницу блик, полоснувший по глазам. Себастьян аккуратно подобрал нож, и металл заискрился в жарком пламени свечей. Дворецкий слегка поклонился, и молча покинул кабинет, прикрыв дверь, а Сиэль довольно улыбнулся. 

Теперь они были на равных, и поэтому идеальный Себастьян, конечно, не мог предусмотреть всё.

В комоде быстро обнаружились ножницы, которые были остро заточены — и блеск у них тоже был чрезвычайно острый...

Примерно через полчаса Сиэль забрал изрядно поднадоевшую коробку и принялся бродить по дому в поисках Себастьяна, которого вскоре обнаружил в кухне. Тот, видимо по старой привычке, был занят приготовлением сахарного пирога. 

Сиэль пересёк комнату в несколько шагов и, не церемонясь, перевернул жестянку, из которой брызнул разноцветный ворох растрёпанных ниток, изодранных лоскутков и гнутых железок. 

Он поломал заколки, разорвал и изрезал ленты, а потрёпанные остатки бантов сжёг в камине, немного подпалив себе пальцы. Теперь кончики ногтей на правой руке побелели, и от них ощутимо запахло горелым.

— Что с твоим лицом? — мимоходом осведомился Сиэль и принялся считать, сколько нитей попало в миску с тестом, стоящую на столе. 

— А что не так?! — с вызовом обронил Себастьян, скрестив руки на груди.

— У тебя очень сердитый вид, — небрежно отметил Сиэль, оторвав глаза от тарелки. — И я не понимаю отчего. Но раз уж я сюда зашёл... Завари мне чай. 

— Сделайте сами, — вдруг вспылил Себастьян и сдёрнул фартук. — Сразу и без лишних расспросов узнаете, где и что лежит. А заодно с этим... можете смело нарезать вместо лимона пальцы и окунуть руки в кипяток!

Сиэль молча пронаблюдал за тем, как Себастьян вышел из кухни и вздрогнул. Звук захлопнувшейся перед самым носом двери ему совершенно не понравился. Он был слишком резким, громким и в целом бессмысленным. 

Он проводил Себастьяна бездумным взглядом, а затем немного покачался на каблуках и последовал совету. Сиэль с лёгкостью сдёрнул ближайшую створку, которая отвалилась от шкафчика и с грохотом приземлилась на пол, а затем принялся потрошить содержимое кухонных полок... 

А на следующий день ситуация повторилась, но уже под другим углом.

— Ты снова недоволен, — обернулся Сиэль, глядя на хмурого, словно туча, Себастьяна.

Он оказался в самом центре гардеробной, которую несколькими часами ранее успел перевернуть вверх дном, выбросив вещи на паркет, и теперь топтался на одном из лучших нарядов, пытаясь превратить его в лохмотья. И поскольку Себастьян не соизволил ответить, Сиэль увлечённо продолжил своё занятие, после чего принялся разглядывать себя в высоком зеркале. 

— Гляди, какой чистой и светлой стала кожа. На ней больше нет ни шрамов, ни синяков, ни даже крохотных царапин, — дрогнувшим голосом произнёс он. — Теперь я не ношу повязку, и глаза сверкают, словно драгоценные камни. 

— Всё так, как вы говорите, — кивнул Себастьян, но свёл брови. 

— Одежда сидит прекрасно и лучше быть просто не может, — продолжил Сиэль со странным раздражением, вдруг проснувшимся внутри.

— Совершенно верно, — покорно согласился Себастьян и поджал губы. 

— Я безупречен, — прошептал он с неизвестно откуда взявшейся злостью. 

— Да, — подтвердил Себастьян настолько укоризненным тоном, что Сиэлю захотелось развернуться и ударить его наотмашь. 

— Так почему весь твой вид говорит о том, что меня нужно целиком перекроить и снова исправить?! — взорвался Сиэль и перешёл на крик. — Что ещё ты собрался во мне изменить?! 

Сиэль резко развернулся и выплеснул накопившуюся ярость, поддев ногой ворох одежды и окончательно разметав его по гардеробной. Ему жутко хотелось свернуть Себастьяну шею, ведь мрачный облик последнего отчаянно говорил о том, что с ним — прекрасным, совершенным, чудесным во всех отношениях Сиэлем, — явно что-то не так!

Выпад, однако, не произвёл должного эффекта. Всё произошло, скорее, наоборот. Себастьян перестал хмуриться и удивлённо вскинул бровь, а после и вовсе смягчился. Шагнув навстречу, он с осторожностью погладил раскрасневшегося от злости Сиэля по макушке.

— Что с волосами? — напряжённо откликнулся тот. — Они плохо лежат? 

— Нет, — мягко сказал Себастьян и провёл рукой ещё раз. — С ними всё в порядке. 

— Тогда зачем ты так делаешь? — застыл он.

Сиэль совершенно его не понимал. Зачем поправлять то, что и так идеально приглажено? В этом нет никакого толка и смысла. Себастьян совершал те самые поступки, значение которых Сиэль был понять не в состоянии, и это являлось одной из тех новых жизненных реалий, которые стали внезапно заводить в тупик.

— Что с вами? — ласково, но настойчиво, спросил Себастьян, так и не ответив на последний вопрос. 

— Н-ничего... — на мгновение поник Сиэль.

В этом-то и состояла горькая правда.

Как только он по-настоящему проснулся, Сиэль перестал понимать этот мир. Все схемы и таблицы, методы и способы действий, лазейки и уловки, в которых он так хорошо разбирался раньше, безжалостно ускользнули в тот самый момент, когда Сиэль случайно примкнул к потусторонней стороне.

Он потратил несколько недель на то, чтобы разобрать по кусочкам дом, но не достиг мало-мальски приемлемых результатов. Сиэль так и не уяснил, что и как в нём устроено, а в призрачной гонке за неведомым знанием увлёкся настолько, что сумел разобрать на детальки даже себя. 

Только теперь не мог найти тот инструмент, который помог бы вернуть всё обратно. 

— Ничего!!! — исступлённо завопил Сиэль и гневно отбросил чужую ладонь.

Он бросился вон из гардеробной и сорвал собственное бессилие на маленькой дочке местного зеленщика, что этим утром так некстати постучалась к ним в дверь. 

— Дай. Сюда. Корзинку. — Приказал Сиэль и девочка испуганно попятилась, но смиренно протянула руки.

Второй раз повторять не пришлось. Один громкий вскрик и тяжёлая ноша очутилась на полу. Мигом рассыпался водяной кресс, и Сиэль гневно раздавил каблуком первый попавшийся под ногу пучок.

— Пошла. Прочь. — Злобно припечатал он и захлопнул дверь. 

А после набросился на корзину. 

Он не оставил от неё и клочка, яростно разломав прутья и разметав ветки по коридору, после чего начал ползать по полу, сминая холодный похрустывающий кресс-салат до тех самых пор, пока заледеневшие ладони не стали мокрыми и ядовито-зелёными.

— Как некрасиво, — послышался сзади укоряющий голос. 

— Так займись уборкой! — пропыхтел Сиэль, продолжая с остервенением мять остатки нежной зелени в руках.

— Когда я сказал «некрасиво», я не имел в виду беспорядок, — мрачно процедил Себастьян. — Я имел в виду вас.

***

Он выглянул в распахнутое настежь окно — день был серый и скучный.

В гостиной больше не было развлечений. После очередного «познавательного» набега Сиэля она стала в прямом смысле слова представлять собой графские развалины. Поэтому Сиэль принялся отрывать последние шёлковые кисточки от занавесок, а после царапать оконную раму гвоздём, оставляя на деревянной поверхности уродливые дорожки. 

Чуть погодя в комнату вкатилась тихо задребезжавшая тележка, которую подталкивал Себастьян, и Сиэль повёл носом, взглядом выцепив из чайного сервиза пиалку с мёдом. Это было что-то вроде перемирия, и он опустился в кресло, подперев щеку рукой, а затем продолжил лениво наблюдать за тем, что происходит за стеклом. 

Раскрытые зонтики стали похожи на распустившиеся цветы — начался давно собиравшийся дождь. 

В ушах зашумело. Первые капли быстро сменились тугими плетьми, неистово захлестнувшими расплывающуюся улицу. По тротуару с трудом двигались люди, а по дороге, разбрасывая брызги, слишком быстро неслись в туман экипажи. 

— Что это такое? — приподнялся с места Сиэль.

Сквозь холодное марево медленно шагала хромоножка — та самая девочка, что заглянула в дом и чью корзинку Сиэль безжалостно растерзал. Вчера он видел, как испуганно сверкали пятки, когда девчушка живо бежала вниз по улице, а сегодня она еле шла, тяжело подволакивая ногу, и ледяная вода обволакивала её, словно кокон. Сиэль прекрасно видел и прилипший к подрагивающим плечам платок, и белёсые дрожащие ладони, и стылый голубоватый кончик носа. Она была тусклой невзрачной фигуркой, и только половина бесцветного лица тлела в наступающей темноте.

Сегодня она густо зацвела, став сине-лиловой. 

Себастьян проследил за направлением его взгляда и прикрыл закачавшиеся оконные створки, после чего снисходительно пояснил:

— Последствия вашего неосмотрительного поступка.

— Моего? — слегка скривился Сиэль, принимая чашку. — Я и пальцем её не трогал. 

— И всё же... это так, — с нажимом заметил Себастьян, и внезапно сменил тему, перестав хлопотать над заварочным чайником. — Сколько, по-вашему, мы живём?

— Несколько сотен, — предположил Сиэль, поднимая глаза, — или даже тысяч лет?

— Быть может и так, — не стал спорить Себастьян и поинтересовался. — А как думаете... Сколько отмерено вам?

— Бесконечность! — заносчиво пояснил Сиэль, начисто забыв о посторонних страданиях и закинув ногу на ногу.

— Боюсь, что нет, — выразил наболевшую мысль Себастьян, и Сиэль поперхнулся очередным глотком. — При таком раскладе, как сейчас, вы не протянете и нескольких лет. 

— Это ещё почему?! — сдвинул брови он.

— Потому что в этой игре совсем другие правила, мой господин. Нас слишком мало. Их слишком много. И оттого мы проигрываем в количественном отношении. А человеческая природа зачастую бывает не менее разрушительна, чем наша. Примите как данность две её главные особенности — люди стихийно объединяются для того, чтобы сразу и без разбора уничтожить тех, кто на них совсем не похож. И что говорить о нас, если даже свои у них имеют обыкновение пожирать своих.

Себастьян выпрямился, кивнув в сторону окна, и Сиэль тоже повернулся.

Её больше не было — девочка с лепестками лилий, что рассекли бледное лицо, растаяла в дожде. 

— А теперь возьмём вас. Вот вы сидите и даже пьёте чай, и с виду всё вроде бы прекрасно, но при этом вы говорите и делаете настолько противоестественные любому смертному вещи, что сразу становится понятно... Передо мной совсем иное существо. И как только это заметит кто-либо ещё, вас мигом раздавит эта неуправляемая человеческая масса.

— Они с лёгкостью... убьют вас количеством, — заключил Себастьян. 

Сиэль прикусил губу, внезапно призадумавшись. Да, он без труда поднимал тяжеленные вещи и даже стирал камни в порошок, но все эти умения не добавляли ему главного. 

С какой стороны ни посмотри, он был совсем один. А людей вокруг было множество. Если Сиэль без труда справится с десятком-другим тех, кто соберется причинить ему вред, то их место сразу же займут сотни других. 

— Лучшим выходом здесь будет притвориться. Стать на них хоть капельку похожим, — вслух продолжил наставления Себастьян. — В некотором роде тоже стать своим. Или хотя бы попытаться это сделать. 

— И как этого добиться? 

В комнату пробрался холодок, и Сиэль вдохнул аромат, идущий от чая. Мёд сегодня пах дождём, а дождь — мёдом. Вокруг блюдца, поданного Себастьяном, крутились звёздные багряные искорки, и всё настолько смешалось, что Сиэль уже не был уверен в том, что из этих двух вещей является сладким, а что — свежим. 

— Ну, я не знаю, — с лёгкой мстительностью бросил Себастьян. — Раз лент и заколок, действительно, больше не осталось... Вы можете ещё раз посмотреть на последнюю фотографию леди Элизабет или прогуляться по холлу на втором этаже, где есть множество других занимательных портретов. 

— И это поможет? 

— Конечно... Как только вы, наконец, научитесь смотреть. 

Мёдом сегодня пахло и от весьма колкого Себастьяна, а может быть просто день был странный такой — холодный и тёплый одновременно. 

— Смотреть куда? — напрямик спросил Сиэль, возвращая чашку.

— Вглубь. — Смилостивился над ним Себастьян.

И укатил свою тележку.

Как проделать задуманное Себастьян ему, конечно же, не объяснил. Он пустил Сиэля в свободное плаванье, предоставив разобраться с этим вопросом самостоятельно, и только слегка намекнул на верное направление. И поскольку особого выбора не было, Сиэль решил на время стать послушным и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

Он начал с кабинета, где на письменном столе обнаружил, словно ждущую его, фотографию Элизабет. Предусмотрительный Себастьян позаботился и об этом, оставив снимок среди вещей, разбросанных на столешнице. 

Сиэль подержал чёрно-белый квадратик в руках, но чуда не произошло. Будучи весьма дотошным, он взглянул и на обратную сторону листка, но и там ничего примечательного не нашёл.

Если подумать, что он о ней, вообще, знал? Да, в общем-то, не так уж и много. 

Даже распотрошив изрядную часть собственной библиотеки, он так и не понял, из чего фотографы делают краску, каким образом на бумагу попадает изображение и почему его никакими силами нельзя стереть. О фотографии, как новом виде искусства, Сиэль вообще знал немного, но смутно подозревал, что ему вновь предложили посмотреть на снимок совсем не для того, чтобы разбираться именно в этом. 

Ну, а что касается бывшей невесты... 

Она восхищалась сомнительными платьями и любила доводить незнакомых девочек до лёгкого заикания и тяжёлого сердечного приступа. Если выразить эту мысль иначе, однажды Сиэль чуть не умер от щенячьего восторга, который неожиданной волной затопил его на балу у виконта Друитта.

Временами она пыталась превратить фамильное гнездо Фантомхайвов в празднично оформленный новомодный десерт, а из слуг сделать делегацию представителей всех домов для умалишённых на свете. Потому что великовозрастный малыш, нацепивший слюнявчик и зажавший в зубах сигарету, разрушительная машина, что прикинулась самым милейшим зайчиком в мире, и мужская версия Марии Антуанетты считать себя нормальными людьми, конечно, уже никогда бы не смогли. 

Тренируясь в оранжерее, она случайно разрубила напополам его любимый кактус, привезённый из-за границы. А после плавания на «Кампании» зачем-то подарила Себастьяну кружевной чепчик и фривольную бабушкину сорочку. 

Кроме того, она слишком много болтала и постоянно ела приторные на вкус фиалковые леденцы, от которых Сиэля неизменно начинало тошнить. А ещё он прекрасно помнил... что Элизабет всегда радостно смеялась. 

Сиэль резко нахмурился, поскольку в последнюю фразу закралось нечто неправильное. 

— Не Элизабет, — пробормотал он, будто пробуя слово на вкус, и поправил сам себя. — Лиззи. 

С ним определённо что-то происходило. 

Он отложил картинку и принялся задумчиво перебирать всё то, что лежало на столе. Сиэль проглядел стопку вчерашних газет, немного покатал королеву по шахматной доске, сбив несколько других фигур, и повертел пустую чашку в руках.

А затем двинулся дальше, но занёс ногу над порогом и обернулся — на тонкой фарфоровой чашке, которую он вернул на зазвеневшее блюдце, не было даже крохотной трещинки... 

Следующим пунктом стал второй этаж, где Сиэль не спеша прошёлся по галерее, вглядываясь в то, на что при жизни обращал слишком мало внимания.

Портретов было довольно много, да и людей на них тоже. Иногда они открыто смеялись или просто улыбались одними глазами, а иногда выглядели усталыми и печальными. Лица были совершенно разными — чопорными и слегка раздражёнными, несуразными и смешными, величественными и внушающими уважение. Сиэль отстранённо отмечал тонкие морщинки на лбу, приподнятые в удивлении брови или плотно сомкнутые губы, а потом пытался примерить всё увиденное на себя и приходил в загадочное беспокойство. А когда он добрался до последней картины, необъяснимая тревога быстро сменилась крайней степенью раздражения. 

С огромного полотна, которое Сиэль давным-давно приказал убрать с главной лестницы, на него смотрели родители, которые (как и все предыдущие обитатели картин) тоже неуловимо отличались от него. Остатки терпения внезапно закончились, и он с треском выломал кусок рамы, а затем с силой качнул портрет, заставив его описывать широкие полукруги на стене. 

Ответов он так и не нашёл. Галерея закончилась тупиком, в котором Сиэль обнаружил мутное зеркало, прислонённое к закрытой намертво двери. 

После разрушительных набегов вещи в доме превратились в один большой круговорот, постоянно перетекающий с места на место, и теперь разносортные предметы можно было обнаружить зачастую в самых неожиданных местах.

Присев на корточки, Сиэль взглянул на себя и замер.

Раздался грохот — картина, которую он раскачал, сорвалась с крючка.

Он разгадал, к чему всё это время так упорно клонил Себастьян. Сиэль понял, чем отличается от других.

На идеальном лице не отражалось ничего. Ни слабого проблеска чувства, ни тени эмоций. Оно было невероятно красивым и абсолютно пустым. И в природе не существовало ничего противоестественней, чем это, поскольку прямо сейчас... 

Сиэль пребывал в откровенном бешенстве.

***

Он забился в пыльный угол, оставшись совсем без сил, и теперь сидел на полу, уронив голову на согнутые колени. Он плавал в пустоте, и внутри тоже была лишь она одна. Сиэль был наполнен ей до краёв, а потом тягучую и вязкую, словно каша, тишину разбавили шаги.

В сумрачном коридоре появился Себастьян, который остановил на нём тяжёлый взгляд.

— Трансформация завершилась, — бесцветным голосом сообщил Сиэль и смахнул усталую слезу. — Кажется, из меня... Наконец, вышло всё нехорошее. 

— Теперь ни ты, ни я, ни даже самый лучший в мире мастер не сможет это восстановить, — глухо продолжил он. — Чудес не бывает. Этого не сможет сделать никто.

Отчаянные попытки самостоятельно добраться до сути вещей привели к неминуемой катастрофе. 

Его перерождение завершилось в тот самый момент, когда Сиэль с ужасом осознал, что голыми руками расправился с единственным портретом, на котором были изображены его родители, целиком разодрав полотно в клочья. 

Озарение, словно меч, пронзило его насквозь.

Невозможно существовать в мире людей, если ты будешь настолько бесчувственным — вот та самая мысль, которую всеми правдами и неправдами пытался донести до него Себастьян.

Всё это время в него всеми силами пытались вложить одну-единственную капельку человечности.

— Бывает так, что и помнить становится особо не о чем, — Себастьян присел рядом, тоже опустившись на пол, и Сиэль порывисто вздохнул. — В моё время не существовало ни книг, ни картин.

— Расскажи, — Сиэль судорожно обхватил его руку, прильнув к Себастьяну. 

— В ту пору люди даже не представляли тех небывалых вершин, которые можно достичь. Они жили по велению природы и подчинялись воле таинственных богов. И хотя небо уже тогда было чрезвычайно древним, рисунки встречались крайне редко. 

Себастьян, который был в некотором роде его создателем, рассказывал так хорошо, будто знал все тайны вселенной, и Сиэль этим немножко воспользовался, задав один из тех волнующих вопросов, на которые пока не знал ответ: 

— Почему у нас такие ногти?

— Волей случая мы оказались совсем на другой стороне, — неспешно начал Себастьян. Он накрыл его ладонь своей и легонько сжал. — В нас живёт темнота, что пытается просочиться наружу всеми возможными способами. Она медленно льётся с бледных кончиков пальцев, проявляется в тёмных, как смоль, волосах и течёт с наших длинных ресниц. 

Сиэль заметил это и сам, ведь теперь изо всех зеркал на него смотрели поражающие непроглядной глубиной зрачки в обрамлении угольно-чёрного оперения. 

— В нас не бывает солнца. — С грустью закончил Себастьян, отпуская его руку. 

— Рано или поздно это бы всё равно случилось. Без надлежащего ухода через несколько сотен лет вещи бы истлели. В этом мире нет ничего вечного и неизменного, — с сожалением завершил он.

— Ничего, кроме нас, — тихо подсказал Сиэль. — Даже если всё вокруг переменится и исчезнет... Мы останемся. 

— Да... только мы... 

— Одни лишь мы, — эхом отозвался Сиэль и затих.

Мягкий голос Себастьяна зажурчал, как слабый ручеёк, и Сиэль прикрыл глаза, потеряв нить повествования и положив утомлённую голову Себастьяну на плечо.

— Что с вами творится? — удивлённо шепнули ему. — Вы засыпаете на ходу.

— Я невероятно устал, — ответил Сиэль и зевнул. 

— Мы не спим, Сиэль, — он точно был в полусне, когда услышал этот растерянный голос. — Нам не нужен сон.

— Я уже знаю, — спокойно проговорил он, и, противореча сам себе, пояснил: — Но я ужасно хочу спать... Разве это плохо? К тому же, во снах иногда происходят чудесные вещи. 

— Какие?

— Вот ты, например, — пояснил Сиэль, сворачиваясь калачиком на полу. — Впервые назвал меня по имени...

— И как это было? — с неясной заминкой спросили у него.

— А знаешь... приятно, — снова зевнул Сиэль и, подумав, уточнил. — Очень приятно.

И всё же заснул, уютно пристроившись около Себастьяна... 

Сиэлю потребовалось несколько долгих месяцев для того, чтобы привыкнуть ощущать всё по-новому. И постепенно он стал собой, с той лишь разницей, что обнаружил в себе невероятную мягкость и податливость, которой не было раньше. 

Теперь не хотелось ничего портить и ломать, даже наоборот, хотелось создавать. Сиэль перешёл к созиданию, пусть и в совсем скромных масштабах, и начал с того, что, как ему показалось, будет легче всего исправить.

Тем ясным утром он поймал её на улице, перегородив дорогу. В этот раз она почти не хромала да и держала в руках совсем другое лукошко. Увидев Сиэля, девочка отпрянула, но уйти он ей не дал. 

— Я куплю всё! — решительно произнёс он и ссыпал в робко раскрытую ладошку несколько звонких монеток. — Вот, возьми.

Он прекрасно помнил, что было в прошлый раз, и поэтому сегодня повёл себя совершенно иначе. 

Сиэль заплатил не больше, чем требовалось, чтобы никто не посчитал, что она своровала, и не меньше, чтобы не подумали, что часть денег была растрачена или ненароком потеряна. И хотя для него кресс-салат был очень дешёвым (четыре пучка обычно продавались всего за пенни), её глаза раскрылись настолько широко, будто Сиэль вручил маленькой торговке не горстку монет, а сверкающую диадему. 

— А это тебе, — виновато шепнул он напоследок. — Только никому не говори.

Крохотная баночка надёжно спряталась в глубоком кармане передника и девочка растерянно поклонилась.

— Как только смажешь синяки, они быстрее сойдут и перестанут болеть, — отводя глаза, мягко заметил он.

Вряд ли бы Сиэль мог что-либо сделать с ногой, всё же доктором он не был, но даже от такого небольшого исправления стало чуть легче. 

Девчушка зашагала по мостовой, а затем обернулась, радостно взмахнув опустевшей корзинкой. 

И нежная ямочка возникла на кругленькой щеке. 

Она была ничуть не похожа на Лиззи, но, несмотря на это, Сиэль понял одно. Когда происходило что-то хорошее, все маленькие девочки в этом — временами прекрасном — мире улыбались совершенно одинаково — открыто и светло.

— Сделай с этим что-нибудь, — неловко попросил он мгновением позже, аккуратно держа ярко-зелёный букетик в руках. Сиэль только сейчас заметил Себастьяна, внимательно глядящего на него от входных дверей.

— Хотите посмотреть, как его готовят? — вдруг улыбнулся он, забирая салат, и Сиэль глянул на него в упор.

Такого не случалось прежде. Впервые после перерождения красивое лицо Себастьяна приятно разгладилось. Перестав хмуриться, он смотрел на Сиэля в ожидании, играючи раскидывая перед ним совсем другие — светлые — пути. Себастьян сиял, заставляя понять, что этот мир можно познавать и совсем по-другому.

Разрушениям настал конец.

— Давай, — робко просиял Сиэль в ответ.

Несколько недель спустя он сидел в кабинете, пытаясь склеить порванные ранее страницы, которые ещё подлежали хоть какому-то восстановлению, когда в комнату заглянул Себастьян. 

— Скоро вам будет нечем заняться, — произнёс он и мальчик поднял глаза. 

— И что ты предлагаешь? — прошептал Сиэль с интересом. 

С тех пор, как ему открылись совершенно другие способы познания вселенной, он стал намного спокойнее. Новая реальность всё ещё испытывала ощущения на прочность, поэтому Сиэль предпочитал разговаривать вполголоса и не совершать лишних телодвижений. Когда он был, как сейчас, тихим и плавным, мягким, словно незастывший воск, окружающий мир не проходил с болью сквозь него, а скорее приятно обтекал тело, словно потоки тёплой воды.

— Посмотреть на другие места, — ответил Себастьян.

И раскрутил глобус, стоявший на столе. 

Сиэль промолчал, а затем отложил кисточку и прогулялся по дому, чувствуя, что на него давят даже те остатки роскоши, которые вдруг стали ненужными и бессмысленными. Дорогие обои показались ему чересчур цветастыми, лепнина — слишком вычурной, а от обилия позолоты неприятно зарябило в глазах. 

Он встал посреди коридора, раскинул руки в стороны, словно пытаясь объять предложенное ему необъятное, а затем ещё немного подышал пылью, громко чихнул...

И согласился. 

А на следующий день Себастьян появился перед ним совершенно в другой одежде. 

Тогда в самом начале их длинного пути он походил на представительного джентльмена, который одним лишь чудом сумел уместить нужные вещи в один-единственный чемодан и теперь с лёгкой улыбкой протягивал Сиэлю руку, на которую тот смотрел с невероятной опаской. 

Хоть это было целиком и полностью его решение, Сиэль совсем не знал, что выбрал. Собираясь навеки покинуть собственный дом, он совсем не представлял, что его может ждать. Впереди была одна лишь неизвестность, которую Сиэль, признаться честно, ужасно страшился. Сейчас он был абсолютно ни в чём не уверен и поэтому, увидев протянутую ладонь, стал внимательно вглядываться в лицо Себастьяна, совсем не представляя, куда его приведёт слепая доверчивость. 

Сиэль чувствовал это нутром — нужно было сей же час решить, куда он хочет двигаться дальше, и поэтому с трепетом, коснувшимся каждой части его нового существа, выдохнул и решительно стёр первую из разделяющих их границ.

Поскольку графом он больше не был, Сиэль принял руку и отдал последний в новой жизни приказ:

— Себастьян... Больше никогда не называй меня на вы. 

***

— Прежде чем мы отправимся в путешествие, мне бы хотелось кое-кого навестить, — таинственно начал Себастьян, притягивая его к себе. — Но для этого придётся немножко переместиться.

Они остановились, и Сиэль с тревогой, просквозившей во всём облике, осторожно обхватил его руками. 

Как оказалось, боялся он зря, ведь путешествовать по мировой изнанке было вовсе не страшно, а даже интересно. Вселенная потемнела и покачнулась, перевернувшись несколько раз, отчего у Сиэля приятно захватило дух и засвистело в ушах, а затем ноги вновь коснулись земли. Раньше он никогда не перемещался подобным образом, и единственный минус — неожиданный плюс? — состоял в том, что с непривычки закружилась голова, и пришлось некоторое время после приземления подержаться за Себастьяна в качестве опоры. 

Они переместились на тихую улочку, которая ничем не выделялась среди остальных. Но весь остаток пути, который пришлось преодолеть пешком, Себастьян загадочно улыбался, что привело Сиэля к мысли о том, что ему предстоит нечто особенное. 

Они завернули за угол, и среди раскидистых деревьев показалось небольшое приземистое здание.*

Как только они ступили внутрь, Сиэль понял, что Себастьяна здесь, кажется, прекрасно знают. После звонка их встретила миловидная и приветливая женщина средних лет, с которой они и поздоровались, после чего предоставила его бывшему дворецкому полную свободу действий. 

— Итак, — помедлил Себастьян, когда Сиэль, растревоженный ожиданием, сам схватился за дверную ручку. — Закрой глаза.

Сиэля аккуратно перевели через порог выбранной ранее комнатки, и обострившийся слух наполнился невнятным движением, неясным мельтешением и множеством быстрых маленьких шажков. Звуки показались смутно знакомыми, хотя никогда раньше они не окружали его в таком огромном количестве и не были настолько близко.

— Можешь открыть, — прошептал Себастьян и слегка его подтолкнул.

Такого Сиэль не ожидал — от обилия оттенков и пестроты приятно закружилась голова, и он сразу застыл, захлопав круглыми, как два блюдца, глазами. И немалому изумлению не было предела, ведь они были везде, куда ни кинь взгляд. 

Чёрные, белые и пятнистые... Рыжие, серые и полосатые... Цвета жжёного сахара, топлёных сливок и даже молочного шоколада... 

Стоило Сиэлю шагнуть за порог, как его — в самом буквальном смысле слова — с ног до головы засыпало кошками!

От неслабого потрясения он очнулся в тот самый момент, когда одна повисла на ноге, и Сиэль взглянул на Себастьяна с восторгом и ужасом одновременно, потому что совсем не понял, чего она хочет. 

В те времена, когда разыгрывалась ужасная аллергия, Сиэлю приходилось упорно держать оборону и отгонять от себя этих надоедливых существ за несколько миль кряду. А теперь необходимость в этом отпала (когда он стал демоном, эта проблема испарилась), и ничто не могло помешать ему насладиться этим незабываемым мгновением.

Он освоился очень быстро и всего полчаса спустя был готов остаться здесь навеки. Кошки оказались тёплыми и совсем не противными, как ему казалось раньше. И не прошло десяти минут, как Сиэль обнаружил себя сидящим на полу среди пушистого моря, которое всеми силами пыталось к нему прильнуть. 

Пронаблюдав за тем, как на заднем фоне маячит увешанный кошками сияющий Себастьян, Сиэль выполз из мяукающих облаков, решив посмотреть, кто живёт в коробочках и корзинках, расставленных по углам.

— Бедняжка, — его восхищение сменилось сочувствием, когда он заглянул в очередную корзину и увидел там дрожащее розовое нечто, закутанное в одеяльце. — Чем ты болеешь?

— Ничем! — выглянул из-за плеча радостный почти до неприличия Себастьян.

— То есть, по-твоему, — Сиэль скептически вздернул бровь, — это вполне здоровая кошка?

Несмотря на внезапное сочувствие, которое он проявил, прикасаться к «этому» особо не хотелось. На неискушённый — кошками, конечно же, — глаз Сиэля оно и так было практически при смерти, готовясь в самое ближайшее время отдать Богу душу. Он ведь придвинул стул и присел рядом только потому, что решил из жалости скрасить последние минуты этого несчастного существа.

— Ты ошибся, причём дважды! — торжественно провозгласил Себастьян, прервав его скорбные размышления, и не менее торжественно объявил: — Во-первых, это не кошка, а кот! А, во-вторых, он не больной... 

— Он просто лысый!

Той безмерной радости, что заплескалась у него в глазах при последних словах, Сиэль совсем не понял, но сказать по этому поводу ничего не успел, поскольку произошло непоправимое — Себастьян вытащил трясущееся животное из коробки и посадил этот кошмар к нему на колени.

— Что мне с ним делать? — замер Сиэль, округлив глаза в совершеннейшем ужасе.

— Погладь его.

— Ты с ума сошёл?! Боже, нет! Ни за что! Я к нему не притронусь ни за какие сокровища мира!!! — сразу воспротивился Сиэль, глядя на Себастьяна умоляющими глазами, и жалобно попросил. — Сними его немедленно. 

— Но почему? — искренне удивился Себастьян, во взгляде которого светилось не прикрытое ничем обожание.

— Он на меня... смотрит! — выразительно уточнил Сиэль, уже не в состоянии описать словами свои невыносимые страдания.

— Ты ему понравился, — «обрадовал» его Себастьян и добил фразой: — Погляди, какой он замечательный... Обними его скорее! 

— Я ещё рассудок не потерял, — скривился Сиэль, стараясь лишний раз не шевелиться, и посмотрел на Себастьяна самыми жалобными глазами, которые только смог состроить. — Пожалуйста, забери его.

Поглядев на такие мучения, Себастьян всё же сдался и выполнил просьбу. Он сделал это с явным сожалением, а потом задумчиво погладил подбородок и рывком поднял Сиэля на ноги, потащив его в другую комнату и по пути заявив о том, что точно знает, кто ему должен понравиться. 

В соседней клетушке тоже было полным-полно обитателей и разносортных корзинок, одну из которых и выбрал Себастьян.

— Это снова лысый кот? — с сомнением вопросил Сиэль, уже не зная к чему быть готовым и собираясь малодушно свалиться в обморок.

— Намного лучше! — бодро заверил Себастьян, порываясь сдвинуть крышку.

«Намного лучше, — эхом пронеслось в голове. — Это значит... Их там несколько?!»

— Стой! — громко выкрикнул он в самый последний момент и картинно схватился за сердце. — Может, не надо?! Себастьян, второй раз я такого ужаса не переживу...

Сиэля совсем не привлекла перспектива стать объектом любви для новой партии голых «крыс», поэтому он зажмурился, а затем набрался храбрости и приоткрыл левый глаз. Он увидел несколько громко пищащих комочков цвета тёмного шоколада, похожих на крохотных плюшевых медвежат. И выдохнул с огромным облегчением, ведь оказалось, что в понимании Себастьяна, лучше кошек могут быть только котята.

— Они очаровательные! — заявил Сиэль в совершеннейшем восторге и, осторожно взяв одного на руки, без тени сомнения прибавил: — Вот эти мне нравятся! 

— Вот и хорошо, — мигом откликнулся Себастьян. — А я пока пойду... Снова полюбуюсь на ту прелесть!

И Сиэль не смог удержаться, закатив глаза, потому что из всех возможных вариантов Себастьян выбрал того самого — ужасно лысого — кота.

— Что случилось? — поинтересовался Сиэль через некоторое время, заметив, что вернувшийся от своей неземной любви Себастьян пристально на него глядит. — У тебя странный взгляд.

Себастьян рассеянно погладил очередную кошку и вдруг подошёл к нему близко-близко.

— Я смотрю так, потому что ты... — наклонился он, а затем невесомо погладил Сиэля по щеке. — Наконец, улыбаешься.

Сиэля поцеловали в лоб, отчего он застыл, удивлённо захлопав глазами, но ответить ничего не успел. Счастливый до умопомрачения Себастьян не дал ему даже опомниться от изумления и потащил на встречу с новой порцией кошек, которые, к слову, Сиэлю тоже очень понравились. 

Ведь в целом они были божественно прекрасны...

Кроме, пожалуй, лысого кота.

***

Их первая остановка, как позже осознал Сиэль, была передышкой перед основным этапом путешествия и предназначалась скорее для того, чтобы немножко его расшевелить. Сделать застывший почти без движения разум более гибким и восприимчивым ко всему новому, ведь Сиэль долгое время находился в одном и том же месте и успел много всего пропустить.

Кругом пульсировала целая вселенная — огромная, необъятная, непознанная, — которую неожиданно захотелось потрогать, почувствовать и попробовать на вкус, а после дышать этой новизной до тех самых пор, пока от восторга не пойдёт кругом голова. 

Старый век умирал и рождался новый, и они вступили в новую эпоху вместе с ним — Себастьян играючи затянул Сиэля в яркий великолепный мир, где от предложенного разнообразия стали неимоверно разбегаться глаза.

Они стремительно перемещались (у Себастьяна и это выходило просто великолепно) и зачастую оказывались в совершенно разных местах. Вокруг были кондитерские, зоосады и музеи, всемирные выставки достижений и картинные галереи, первые киносеансы и новейшие изобретения, вроде дирижаблей и даже самолётов. 

Покинув туманную насыщенную дождями Англию, они побывали во Франции, Германии, Австрии, и даже продвинулись вглубь Европы, посетив Венгрию, Румынию и Болгарию. А однажды Себастьян настолько увлёкся, что забросил их в место, которое Сиэль, хоть и был в ладах с географией, воочию представлял себе очень слабо...

В жарком небе не имелось ни облачка, а густой воздух был влажный и жаркий. Пальмовые ветви нависали над головой, а вокруг возвышались деревянные дома на сваях. Смуглые люди носили круглые шляпы и очень много улыбались, а длинные прилавки на местных базарах, поражая своим разнообразием, заполняли овощи и фрукты, каких Сиэль в жизни не видел. 

В этой неведомой чудесной стране, где он не понимал ни слова, и где перед глазами был только жёлтый, зелёный и синий, а других оттенков словно бы и не существовало вовсе, Сиэль, наконец, согрелся. Его насквозь пропитало солнце, и последние остатки холодности растворились и исчезли, словно призрачная дымка.

Сидя на прогретых до основания деревянных мостках и болтая босыми ногами в бирюзовой воде, Сиэль придерживал свою норовящую улететь соломенную панамку и понимал, что сейчас он, как никто другой, больше всего походил на человека. Он даже почти не притворялся. 

А ещё Сиэль отчётливо понимал, что не будь рядом с ним Себастьяна, он бы в жизни ничего этого не увидел.

Прошло уже несколько десятков лет с тех самых пор, как они отправились путешествовать, и за это время Сиэль ни разу не пожалел о том, что юный граф Фантомхайв умер для высшего света. Он и его идеальный дворецкий растворились без следа, словно их никогда и не существовало, а ещё спустя несколько десятилетий Сиэль осознал одну непостижимую истину...

Они были окутаны странным светом посреди кромешной темноты.

Загадочное противоречие было налицо, и Сиэль стал машинально отмечать каждое изменение — одно за другим — в попытке связать их воедино и выстроить в какую-нибудь правдоподобную цепочку, которая могла бы эти перемены объяснить. Но в чём была причина того, что они больше не были прежними, Сиэль так и не узнал. Подходящих ответов на этот вопрос не находилось. Они просто стали другими — вот тот необъяснимый, но верный, как всё чаще казалось Сиэлю, вывод к которому он пришёл. 

Два изначально тёмных существа по прихоти судьбы вдруг стали светлыми и выбились из общего ряда, нарушив последовательность и тем самым сломав систему. Два светлых пера среди тёмных, два перламутровых камешка среди гагатовых, два снежно-белых ворона среди угольно-чёрных... 

Их существование — вопреки всему! — было вполне мирным, и они шли вперёд, разбрасывая вокруг солнце и прокладывая сияющий путь во тьме.

Больше не было цифр. Себастьян, читая вслух, неизменно выбирал мифы, легенды или даже сказки, и Сиэль, слегка поворчав, с плохо скрываемым удовольствием присаживался рядом. Больше не было холода. Себастьян, если было свежо, приносил Сиэлю плед или укутывал в одеяло, а затем вручал ему чай или какао, и Сиэль, сделав всего глоток, сладко жмурился от удовольствия. Больше не было темноты, разъедающей изнутри. Себастьян совсем не обращал внимания на редкие вспышки плохого настроения и всё так же улыбался, продолжая легко о нём заботиться. 

А от этого в груди у Сиэля поднималась тёплая волна, названия которой он совсем не знал. 

Их контракт был давно разорван, а Себастьян всё ещё находился рядом с ним. Теперь Сиэль даже в мыслях не мог представить своё существование без него, и сопротивляться этому открытию было слишком поздно...

Ведь кусочек чего-то хорошего уже положили внутрь. 

***

Солнце, озарённое по краям ослепительным жемчугом, крутилось в самом центре безоблачной лазури и казалось Сиэлю сказочным и неземным. Далёкая звезда висела высоко — время приближалось к полудню — тем утром судьба занесла их на знойное побережье Испании, где Себастьян смог отыскать этот тихий райский уголок. 

На скалистом пляже было пустынно, и кроме них виднелось только серое переливающееся пятнышко то исчезающее, то снова видимое вдалеке — маленький кораблик, качающийся на невысоких покладистых волнах.

Окончательно разомлев от жары, Сиэль перелёг на полотенце и устроился под полосатым матерчатым зонтиком рядом с Себастьяном, читающим книгу. Перебирая ладонью песок, оказавшийся в тени, он нарисовал пару завитков похожих на солнце и пустил по ним стайку синих мерцающих звёздочек, которые неспешно потекли по кругу. Рисунок на песке тронул настоящий луч и Сиэль проследил взглядом за золотистой дорожкой. Набежал лёгкий ветерок и закачался навес — золото дразняще скользнуло по обнажённой спине Себастьяна, отчего Сиэль слегка заёрзал и неровно задышал. 

— Жарко? — Себастьян отвёл глаза от страницы, и тёмные волосы тронул дивный глубокий блеск. — Хочешь пить?

Сиэль даже не сомневался — Себастьян понимал в этом намного больше, чем он сам. 

Демонам были не присущи человеческие привычки, качества и черты. Им не требовался отдых или сон, они никогда не болели и не знали усталости. А вот Сиэль и Себастьян снова не вписались в задуманный стройной системой поворот. По неведомой причине они переменились настолько, что стали есть и пить, утомляться и даже частенько ложиться спать. И хотя, как однажды рассказал Себастьян, ощущения с течением времени выцветали и стирались, Сиэль чувствовал нечто противоположное. Например, он до сих пор ощущал вкус.

— Налить тебе... — Себастьян не договорил и Сиэль услышал лёгкий беззлобный смешок.

Из плетёной корзинки для пикника, что стояла рядом, выглядывали сандвичи, нарезанные треугольничками, парочка яблок, и стеклянная бутылка с лимонадом, плотно завёрнутая в клетчатое полотенце. 

— Нет уж! — гордо задрал он нос. — Второй раз я рисковать собственной жизнью не собираюсь. 

Первый опыт общения Сиэля с пузырьками оказался не совсем удачным и при каждой подходящей возможности Себастьян не упускал случая по этому поводу немного подшутить. К тому же с течением времени Сиэль стал намного слабее и теперь — к своему демоническому стыду — частенько не справлялся со всевозможными пробками, а также крышками и крышечками. Даже ту самую злосчастную бутылку лимонада он не мог открыть около десяти минут, пока над ним не сжалился Себастьян, который даже сейчас был, конечно же, в сто крат сильнее. 

— Тогда может, пойдем? — мгновением позже спросили его. — Я бы с удовольствием перебрался на прохладную увитую зеленью терраску. 

Книга закрылась, а Себастьян перевернулся на спину, прикрыв глаза рукой. Случайное солнце протанцевало по предплечью, и у Сиэля вырвался нетерпеливый вздох. Его коснулась неясная дрожь, и захотелось повторить этот путь собственной ладонью. Сил Сиэлю хватило только на то, чтобы легонько кивнуть в ответ.

Спицы сомкнулись, и сложился зонт. Себастьян — пронизанный светом насквозь — начал неспешно собирать остальные вещи, а отрешённый Сиэль принялся сворачивать полотенца. 

_Он больше не мог это выносить..._

Солнце было невероятно сверкающим и ярким. Оно выхватывало каждую линию, каждый изгиб и каждую клеточку зазолотившейся кожи — Сиэль никак не мог оторвать от Себастьяна глаз. 

_**Он больше не мог ждать!** _

День был жарким и золотым. Тугой воздух обнимал его со всех сторон и был стремительным и плавким — в нём сахарно разливался, а после быстро таял мёд.

Скрученный валик упал в песок, и пара шагов решила всё. 

Его с готовностью обняли самые надёжные в мире руки, и Сиэль привстал на цыпочки, обхватив ладонями сияющее лицо...

Чтобы коснуться губами долгожданного солнца. 

Ослепительная вспышка родилась внутри, а затем всё смешалось. 

Сиэль приоткрыл глаза и почти ослеп. Раскалённый ветер затрещал, запылал и заискрился — они оказались в центре самого неправильного во вселенной водоворота. Они не втягивали в себя свет, они щедро его раздавали, и разноцветные нити неслись по кругу, переплетая сверкающие цвета и разбрасывая вокруг лучезарные вспышки и отблески. Вдаль выбрасывались длинные ленты и среди ярко-красного и блистательно-синего пышными клубами вихрилась и взлетала призрачная золотая пыль. 

Себастьян был в корне неправ, когда много лет назад сказал, что в них существует одна лишь темнота. Ведь сияние затопило их до краёв, а золотом стали...

И море, и небо, и земля. 

И странно было обращаться к тому, кто ведал делами совсем другой стороны, но Сиэлю подумалось...

Боже, откуда?

Откуда в них взялось... Так много солнца!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * – О лысых кошках! Одним из первых в мире питомников для животных (собак и кошек) стал «Баттерси», который появился в Лондоне в 1871 году. Он существует до сих пор, причём на том же самом месте, что и раньше. И это факт. А дальше начинается дивный полёт фантазии. Лысые кошки появились примерно в 1903, но Себастьяна и Сиэля занесло в приют несколькими годами ранее, вот почему они никак не могли с ними столкнуться. Но в 1903 году был зафиксирован первый известный случай их появления, а сколько было неизвестных остаётся только догадываться... Предположим, что этот эпизод встречи был как раз неизвестным, и в ту пору этих кошек волшебным образом занесло в Лондон.


	5. Перламутровый ожог

Налетел свежий лёгкий ветерок и Сиэлю ощутимо припекло макушку. 

Перед глазами рассыпались и замелькали сочные ярко-зелёные отблески — сквозь густую мозаику затрепетавших листьев стало проглядывать солнце. Дорожка из светлых облаков, пересекавшая кристально-голубое небо, сместилась, а после и вовсе разлетелась на клочки, открыв прямые пути тёплым медовым лучам, что теперь свободно касались земли.

Ожидая того самого мгновения, когда проснётся Себастьян, Сиэль боялся даже пошевелиться... 

Когда пару минут назад он попытался пристроиться поудобнее, ветка, на которой ему с трудом удалось примоститься, подозрительно затрещала и заставила его намертво ухватиться за ствол, став с ним практически единым целым. А до земли, признаться честно, было далековато. И так как позорное падение в ближайшие планы совсем не входило, Сиэль решительно вздохнул и принял судьбоносное решение. 

— Себастьян, — неловко позвал он, пытаясь не сорваться, и поскольку призыв не получил никакого ответа, намного громче и настойчивее добавил: — Себастьян!

Сиэль внимательно пронаблюдал за тем, как тот зашевелился и нехотя перевернулся на другой бок, после чего стал рассеянно водить рукой около себя, легонько приминая шелковистую невысокую траву. 

Ну, правильно. Именно там Сиэль и находился до тех самых пор, пока не проснулся первым, и ему страшно не захотелось попробовать апельсин... который, естественно, рос на дереве. На довольно высоком, к слову, дереве, и если уж говорить совсем точнее, почти на самом верху. 

Не найдя никого рядом, Себастьян мгновенно встрепенулся и распахнул глаза.

А сверху вниз на него с тайной надеждой уставился Сиэль.

— Ты что там делаешь? — с неподдельным интересом спросили его несколько секунд спустя. 

— Любуюсь окрестностями! — в ужасе округлил глаза он. — Не заметно, что ли?!

— Это не то, чего я ожидал, когда проснусь, но ладно, — Себастьян закинул руки за голову, сладко зевнул и снова прикрыл глаза. — Ну и как? 

— Чудесная Италия! Прекрасный вид!!! — нервно поделился Сиэль острыми впечатлениями, в панике уцепившись за шероховатый ствол. 

Среди гладких округлых листьев и веток, усыпанных тяжёлыми плодами, не проглядывалось ничего, кроме постоянно ускользающих золотых бликов и кусочков голубоватого неба. Сиэль даже Себастьяна различал с трудом, обзору мешали собственные ноги, которые неуклюже болтались в воздухе, помогая из последних сил удерживать равновесие. 

— Я просто хотел апельсин, — честно признался он мгновением позже.

— Лёгких путей ты явно не ищешь... — пробормотал Себастьян и приоткрыл один глаз, а затем поднялся и сорвал с наклонившейся ветки фрукт, до которого дотянулся безо всяких усилий. 

— Вот этот, — незамедлительно уточнил Сиэль, кивнув в сторону верхушки.

— Но они все почти одинаковые, — с некоторым удивлением отметил Себастьян, задумчиво покрутив оранжевый мячик в руке. 

— В каком скучном мире ты живёшь! — с чувством прокомментировал Сиэль, высунув кончик чересчур любопытного носа из-за раскидистой ветки и тут же спрятав его обратно. 

— Как думаешь, на кого ты сейчас похож? — лукаво заметил Себастьян, воздушно ему улыбаясь. 

— Даже знать не хочу! — мигом отмахнулся Сиэль, поскольку это умилительное выражение лица видел, наверное, уже тысячу раз до этого, и резко дёрнул ногой в знак протеста. — На демона! На тёмное существо потусторонней природы, на наводящее ужас создание ночи, на устрашающее порождение тьмы, на... 

— Котёнка, застрявшего на дереве, — подвёл неутешительный итог Себастьян, а потом демонстративно ткнул пальцем себе под ноги и торжественно объявил: — И ты ботиночек уронил... свой... демонический. 

Выносить такой откровенной наглости Сиэль уже не смог. 

— Да что ж такое! Ты, вообще, собираешься меня спасать?! — с неприкрытым раздражением воскликнул он, на секунду даже забыв о том, что лучше бы ему сидеть без движения. — Или я теперь останусь здесь навеки?! 

Высоты Сиэль, в общем-то, не боялся. Но при будоражащей кровь мысли о том, что будет нужно самостоятельно спуститься, начинала неприятно кружиться голова и внутри всё отвратительно холодело. Руки и ноги не гнулись, переставая слушаться и просто хотелось, чтобы он каким-нибудь магическим способом снова оказался на такой дорогой и милой сердцу земле. 

— Дурацкий апельсин!!! — не выдержав скопившегося напряжения, нашёл виноватого он... 

И разжал ладонь. 

Ветка закачалась, после чего оглушительно заскрипела и хрустнула. Его сомнительное импровизированное сиденье тотчас переломилось, и Сиэль со звонким истошным криком свалился прямо на Себастьяна, сломав на лету изрядное количество громоподобно затрещавших сучьев. 

Всё зашелестело, заволновалось и задвигалось — на них обрушился вихрь из растрёпанных веточек, сорванных листочков и увесистых апельсинов, после чего...

Всё наконец-то стихло. 

— Ты когда-нибудь меня прикончишь, — порывисто выдыхая, отрешённо сообщил Себастьян.

— Живой? — испуганно поинтересовался Сиэль, а затем бегло его ощупал, и с невероятным облегчением пробормотал. — О чём это я? Ну конечно, живой... 

— Вот и ладненько! — заключил он с молниеносной быстротой и попытался тихонько отползти подальше, пока Себастьян окончательно не пришёл в себя и не решил опять поучить его жизни, поскольку Сиэль был тем ещё «везунчиком» и потому что так происходило каждый раз, когда он во что-нибудь «совершенно случайно» влипал...

За долгие годы их совместного путешествия Сиэлю уже несколько раз довелось кубарем скатиться с пары-тройки лестниц, пересчитав боками все ступеньки, посчастливилось почти сорваться с нескольких крыш, балконов и смотровых площадок, а одним прекрасным зимним днём он даже ухитрился протаранить собой бортик общественного катка. И это были те самые волшебные происшествия, в число которых, конечно же, не входили внезапные падения на абсолютно ровном месте, после которых Сиэль с мрачным азартом подсчитывал новоприобретённые царапины и синяки. 

— Куда?! 

Хитрый маневр не удался, и сильная рука в одночасье притянула его обратно, сграбастав мгновенно присмиревшего Сиэля в охапку. 

Себастьян (как это частенько бывало) оказался прав, когда в очередной раз безошибочно причислил его к кошачьему семейству, отчего самому Сиэлю неизменно захотелось провалиться под землю. К своему огромному стыду, как только его так по-хозяйски хватали за шкирку, он мгновенно замирал и прикидывался немой ветошью до тех самых пор, пока нотации с успехом не сходили на нет. 

— Если я живу в скучном мире... — ненавязчиво начал Себастьян, кажется, понемногу теряя терпение. — То ты, стало быть, обитаешь в месте, полном ненужных приключений? 

Сиэль приоткрыл рот, чтобы слегка возмутиться, но неожиданно передумал. Краем глаза он уловил, что блестящие красные ленты Себастьяна немного потемнели на концах, тем самым выражая изрядную степень проснувшегося недовольства. 

И Сиэлю даже думать не хотелось о том, что будет, если он когда-нибудь — по-настоящему — сможет вывести Себастьяна из себя... 

— Ты ведь больше не человек, — с укоризной напомнили ему, хотя Сиэль и так прекрасно об этом знал, и уже намного мягче спросили: — Почему ты просто не сделал так?

Надолго Себастьяна не хватило. Алые нити посветлели, после чего одна всколыхнулась, плотно окрутила и качнула ближайшую ветвь, а затем опустилась и зависла перед Сиэлем, сжимая второй сорванный апельсин.

— Это была скорее... привычка, — словно извиняясь, объяснился Сиэль, с облегчением почувствовав, что на него перестали давить. 

Выпрямившись, он с комфортом пристроился рядом, взял протянутое угощение и не без удовольствия принялся снимать благоухающую корочку.

Признаться честно, даже сейчас многие вещи так и остались ему неподвластны. 

За прошедшие десятилетия Сиэль так и не смог в полной мере избавиться от всего того, что было присуще абсолютно любому человеку. Став демоном, он мог спокойно пойти другим путём, но по неведомой причине предпочитал делать всё так, как привык, и даже Себастьяна смог перетянуть на свою «человеческую» сторону.

А через несколько десятилетий они окончательно выбились из системы и стали совсем ни на кого не похожи, но именно в этом факте, как всё чаще и чаще чудилось Сиэлю, и скрывалась та самая необъяснимая и до дрожи странная красота. 

— К тому же, я не уверен, что вообще так смогу, — пожаловался он, глядя на хаотичное переплетение сверкающих синих ленточек, которые текли, куда им вздумается, а не туда, куда бы хотелось ему. — Кажется, мне досталось нечто неуправляемое.

— Ну, каждый из нас что-нибудь умеет, — попытался немного утешить его Себастьян. 

— Ага, — тихонько проворчал Сиэль, поневоле чувствуя себя обделённым, и ещё тише добавил: — Все, кроме меня... 

Сиэль не блистал — у него в запасе не имелось никаких особых талантов. 

После перерождения он научился только немного управлять чужим разумом и на этом все выданные демонические умения благополучно закончились. А с течением времени титанические силы и вовсе иссякли, отчего он больше не мог превращать камни в пыль или с поразительной лёгкостью передвигать неподъёмные предметы. Даже перемещение по мировой изнанке давалось с огромным трудом по той простой причине, что иногда Сиэль и во время совершенно обычной прогулки (как упоминалось выше) был настолько неловок, что запутывался в собственных ногах.

— А что можешь ты? — поинтересовался он у Себастьяна, вдруг подумав о том, что раньше не задавался вопросами вроде этих. 

— Наши умения многогранны и в этом их главная прелесть. У каждого демона есть всего одно, но при этом оно наполнено многими смыслами. 

— Моё зовётся прекрасным словом «создавать», — без малейшей запинки пояснил Себастьян и ласково прибавил: — Например, себе подобных. 

Он с осторожностью коснулся Сиэля и томительно провёл ладонью по лбу, после очертив висок, отчего Сиэль слегка затрепетал и вспомнил о том, что когда-то — давным-давно... — с этого незамысловатого, но магического жеста и началось его путешествие в сверхъестественный мир. 

— И часто ты этим пользовался раньше? — выдохнул он.

— Очень редко, — аккуратно заметил Себастьян. — В таком деле приходится быть крайне осмотрительным. 

— Здесь нужен весомый повод, — тихо добавил он и с нежностью заправил Сиэлю за ухо непослушную сизую прядку. 

— Особая причина, — перефразировал Себастьян и неожиданно спросил: — Знаешь, сколько мне лет? Очень и очень много... За свою долгую жизнь я успел перевидать столько всего...

_— Но ни одно небо... и ни один океан... так и не смог сравниться..._

_**— С дивным цветом этих перламутровых глаз.**_

Сиэль замер. 

Себастьян произнёс это тем самым спокойным и чистым голосом, от которого каждый раз совершенно невозможно перехватывало дыхание. В это мгновение он глядел на него с такой странной, но непоколебимой и нерушимой верой в то, что Сиэль — который, если уж говорить честно, даже сейчас ничего собой не представлял и ничего не умел, — являлся самой желанной драгоценностью в этом мире. 

Себастьян любовался им так, словно Сиэль...

Был особенным. 

— Так зачем мне теперь смотреть по сторонам? — заключил Себастьян, и в момент перемешал все краски.

Фруктовый сад соскользнул и перевернулся, будто в калейдоскопе, — Сиэль уже не сидел, а лежал на траве, чувствуя, как тонкие пальцы придерживают его затылок и немножко путаются в волосах. 

Они поменялись местами. 

Теперь Себастьян смотрел на него сверху вниз, и таинственные потоки мерно бежали по кругу, ослепительно сияя в бездонной глубине тёмных глаз. А потом он придвинулся ещё ближе, и красивое лицо утонуло в искрящемся облаке золотистой пыли, которая бралась словно из ниоткуда, а затем рассыпалась и летела во все стороны, превращаясь в эфемерную невесомую дымку. 

Они снова щедро раздавали солнце.

И Сиэль послушно выпустил зазолотившийся апельсин...

— Создавать вообще можно всё, что угодно, — несколько восхитительных мгновений спустя вернулся к ещё неисчерпанной теме Себастьян и легонько прищёлкнул пальцами. 

А разгорячённый Сиэль с лёгким сожалением подумал о том, что продолжения в ближайшее время, кажется, больше не будет. Хотя на этот раз Себастьян и так немного увлёкся — прикоснувшись к нему губами, он не оставил без внимания, кажется, ни кусочка вмиг запылавшего лица.

Тем часом ворох призрачных красных ниток заволновался и пришёл в движение. 

Рубиновые ленты Себастьяна замерцали и стали ярче, а через несколько мгновений изумлённый Сиэль увидел, что над ними раскинулся блестящий туго переплетённый купол, что отчётливо смахивал на огромный-преогромный раскрытый зонт без ручки. Целиком он его, конечно, не увидел, помешали жёлто-зеленые разросшиеся кроны, но явные очертания смог угадать почти без труда.

— И что ты сейчас создал? — оторвался Сиэль от созерцания того, чего никогда не видел раньше.

— Самый надёжный защитный круг из всех возможных, — растолковали ему. — Абсолютно непробиваемый и вместе с тем... довольно мирный. Любое существо, от которого повеет угрозой, просто не сможет приблизиться к переплетению ни на шаг и волей-неволей его обогнёт. 

— Ты не оставил и шанса неожиданным гостям, — безучастным тоном отозвался Сиэль и задумчиво прикусил губу.

— Именно так, — бархатный голос Себастьяна поменялся и зазвенел пущенной стальной стрелой. — И если я того пожелаю... Никто не сможет ко мне подойти. 

«Никто... — ошеломлённо повторил про себя Сиэль. — И даже я?»

Он тревожно поднял глаза.

Сверкающие пламенные полоски плавно изгибались и тянулись вдаль, ложась до самой земли и оставаясь примерно на одном и том же месте. Невидимые людскому глазу багряные ленты нависали над головой и плавали вокруг, складываясь в сложные витиеватые узоры, временами раздавая искрящиеся сполохи и немного покачиваясь на плавно затихающем ветру. 

А затем с поразительной ясностью понял...

Каждый из них до сих пор оставался загадкой, и не был раскрыт до конца.

— Видимо, приготовление наивкуснейших десертов тоже попадает под категорию «создавать», — вскоре оживился Сиэль, с трудом оторвавшись от разглядывания загадочного свода, и услышал довольный смешок в ответ. 

— Несомненно! — польщённым голосом подтвердил Себастьян и добавил: — Как видишь, способность всего одна, но применений у неё... великое множество. Всё дело в том, что ты просто не нашёл свою. 

— И как я об этом узнаю? — слабо откликнулся Сиэль. — Я только и умею, что криво вторгаться в чужие мозги... 

— Почувствуешь и всё. — Уверенным тоном пояснил Себастьян. — Когда тебе покажется, что нашлось верное направление твоих действий, и правильное слово, которым можно их выразить. 

— И чужой разум — это неплохой пример. Возможно, это умение покорять, — вслух выразил назревшую мысль Себастьян и начал выдвигать задумчивые предположения: — А может, подчинять или управлять... 

— Кто знает?.. — задал он вселенной риторический вопрос и предложил: — Может, попробуешь пойти другим путём? 

Нити потускнели и распались — Себастьян убрал защитный купол, тем самым предлагая Сиэлю совершенно полную свободу действий. 

И если подумать, раньше уже случалось так, что Сиэлю без особого труда удавалось рождать блестящие синие звёзды, которые искрящимся дождём сыпались из-под пальцев. К тому же теперь, рядом с ним был Себастьян, который своим безмятежным видом дарил Сиэлю твёрдую уверенность в том, что ему открыты все дороги. 

Поэтому он без малейших колебаний собрался с мыслями и резко дёрнул за синюю ленточку, выбранную наугад... 

А через пару минут с недовольным стоном свалился обратно в траву, с хмурым интересом разглядывая склонившегося над ним и явно призадумавшегося над увиденным Себастьяна. 

Как получилось на деле, представления Сиэля о потустороннем мире оказались мало похожими на настоящую жизнь. 

Много раз до этого он видел, как художники изображали существ, которые испокон веков принадлежали к тёмной стороне. Жнецы, демоны и ведьмы — все они были могущественными, устрашающими и по-своему даже притягательными персонажами. Таинственная сила окутывала их, словно кокон, и незримо присутствовала в каждом изгибе и черте, производя неизгладимое впечатление и заставляя верить в то, что нечто поразительное всё-таки существует. 

А вот апельсиновые деревья такой художественный вкус явно не разделяли. 

Зато Сиэль — который распластался на прогретой земле в порванных при падении шортах, без одного ботинка и с отчаянно ноющей шишкой на голове, — теперь был твёрдо уверен в том, что умением, которое могло бы, например, называться «срывать фрукты с деревьев без ущерба для собственного здоровья», он тоже не обладал.

Ведь безуспешная попытка хоть чему-нибудь научиться привела его к тому... 

Что по лбу Сиэль получил тем самым апельсином, за которым, в общем-то, и полез. 

***

Италия, которую они исколесили вдоль и поперёк, не зря считалась одним из красивейших мест на земле.

Сиэлю (ещё в те давние времена, когда он был человеком) не доводилось бывать здесь раньше, и поэтому совсем небольшая страна оказалась не забавным куском на карте, отчётливо смахивающим на сапог, а чем-то намного большим и явно превосходящим такие скудные представления. 

Ему услужливо протянули самую надёжную в этом переменчивом мире ладонь, и Себастьян ловко увлёк его за собой в те живописные края, о существовании которых Сиэль только читал. 

Сначала перед ними промелькнули неизгладимые цветные вспышки, вроде Турина, Генуи и, конечно, Рима, что переливались целым множеством совершенно немыслимых оттенков, которые поражали воображение и радовали взор, а после картинка вновь переменилась и города — большие, шумные и пёстрые, — уступили черёд тем землям, что были намного меньше и несравнимо тише. 

Крутой разворот, и Сиэля вместе с Себастьяном выбросило в сказочную, словно игрушечную Манаролу, которая застыла на высоких обрывистых скалах, пытливо глядя на недосягаемый горизонт. А потом было знакомство с Питильяно, который возник за крутым виражом и забросил их в путаницу крохотных бежевых улиц, тупичков и переходов, крепко сросшихся между собой. Ну а после него они посетили Сорренто, чьи берега омывала самая чистейшая лазурная вода на свете, и затем (между Неаполем и Беневенто) из пыли веков перед ними вырос совершенно иной город, смело шагающий в пропасть. 

Перед глазами расстелилась Сант-Агата-де-Готи. 

И отбросила их на несколько веков назад, обратно в средневековье, в ту самую — особенную — красоту, которая даже в Италии встречалась не часто. 

Туда, где красные черепичные крыши тесно переплетались и будто льнули друг к другу. Туда, где между домами росли пышные апельсиновые деревья, что с любопытством заглядывали в окна. Туда, где узкие улочки вились и стремительно убегали прочь, а над ними порхали террасы, густо увитые тёмно-зелёным кружевным плющом. 

И туда, где время замедлило свой шаг или, быть может, даже остановилось. 

В этом крохотном городке — сонном и глубоком — Сиэлю захотелось остаться навеки, ведь именно здесь в нём зародилась и расцвела настоящая безмятежность... 

Малиновое закатное солнце уже почти не грело. 

Они спустились с холмов и на фруктовые сады, которые красочной сеткой уносились вдаль, начал потихоньку опускаться вечер. Воздух слегка закачался и в тонком шелесте сухой местами выгоревшей травы стал отчётливо читаться совсем другой прохладный и сумеречный ветер. Небольшая тропка рассыпалась и стала камнями, а затем круто развернулась и поднялась. Через несколько минут она вывела их на мирно засыпающую окраину, где с другой стороны взгляду открылись аккуратные ряды виноградников, и кусочки возделанных с любовью полей, словно уносящихся в бесконечность. 

Вновь запетляли улицы, и через несколько мгновений Сиэль и Себастьян оказались между небольшими бедными домишками, что замысловатым лабиринтом уходили в древнее городское сердце. Они прошли ещё немного — кроме них, на улице не было ни души — и среди каменных стен выросла простая крохотная часовня, что скромно выглянула из синеватой глубины невысокого арочного проёма. 

Они почти проскользнули мимо, но Сиэль плавно замедлил движение... 

А затем и вовсе остановился.

— Мы... — тихо и крайне неловко начал он, а затем и вовсе запнулся: — Всмысле, такие, как мы...

Обратив пристальный взгляд на Себастьяна, Сиэль на мгновение замер в нерешительности, но всё же произнёс:

— Ведь можем туда войти? 

Хотя прошло уже довольно много времени с тех самых пор, как юный граф Фантомхайв начал неземное существование, ответов на многие волнующие вопросы он так и не получил. Например, сейчас Сиэль немного страшился того, что после перерождения в священные места путь им был навеки заказан.

— Я хотел бы... — собравшись с духом, негромко проговорил он. — Остаться там ненадолго. 

— Совсем один. — Без колебаний добавил Сиэль, и опустил глаза, рассматривая трещинки, которые высушенными изломанными змейками разбегались в разные стороны из-под ног. 

Выражения лица Себастьяна он не увидел, но не прошло и двух секунд, как на плечи ему ласково опустились другие руки, и Сиэля мягко повернули, будто подталкивая вперёд. 

— Конечно. — Раздался тёплый голос, так похожий на солнечный луч. 

Ладони Себастьяна медленно скользнули вниз по предплечьям, прошлись по локтям и обрисовали запястья. Всего на мгновение пальцы Сиэля переплелись с другими, а после руки исчезли, разлетевшись, словно птицы, и оставив за собой лишь ощущение гулкой пустоты. 

Это было невероятное облегчение. 

Всего одним движением Себастьян сбросил с Сиэля невидимый груз, развеял ненужные страхи и сомнения, и подарил чувство небывалой доселе свободы.

А потом Сиэль сделал пару смелых шагов, взялся за покрытую патиной ручку и кротко ступил внутрь, оставив за закрытой дверью и Себастьяна, и румяный закатный вечер, и даже целый мир...

Везде царил полумрак — бледные солнечные дорожки потихоньку угасали и слабо проглядывали через круглые окошки витражей. Сиэль очутился в нетронутой густой тишине, вдыхая мирный воздух, насквозь пропитанный ладаном и воском, а затем робко застыл среди древних камней, задумавшись о своём.

Себастьян дал ему, кажется, всё. Но невольно забыл о том, о чём, действительно, стоило бы попросить...

И Сиэль пришёл сюда, чтобы сделать это за него.

Он всмотрелся в спокойные лики, что несли мудрость и были пронизаны благостным светом, рождённым задолго до начала времён. Однако незнакомых лиц оказалось слишком много, поэтому Сиэль решил просто обратиться к той, чьим именем, возможно, и был наречён этот город. 

Он позабыл о том, что такое ложь, а все мечты, надежды и чаянья посвятил одному.

И облёк их в слова, когда в самом центре маленькой церквушки встал на колени и смиренно прошептал: 

— ... *

*** 

_— Что происхо..._

Гневно оборвалась заледеневшая речь, а затем что-то бурно и рассерженно зашипело, словно на раскалённую докрасна сковородку с размаху метнули первый кусок. 

_**— Ты что творишь?!**_

Яростно выплюнул стылый голос, и от нещадно сгорающего лба отдёрнулась чужая ладонь.

Сиэля резко отпустили, а затем...

Из безжалостно рассечённой глубины воспоминаний его стремительно выбросило на поверхность — на безвестную лондонскую окраину, в исступлённый клокочущий снегопад.

Заключительный вопрос свирепо брызнул обжигающей волной, пронзив барабанные перепонки, после чего с шумом растрескался в голове и оставил за собой лишь острую угловатую боль. Сиэль безвольно раскинул руки в стороны, глубоко зарываясь онемевшими пальцами в снег, густо перемешанный с комковатой мёрзлой землёй, и попытался рвано вдохнуть, но сделал только хуже.

Студёный зимний воздух насквозь пропитала неизвестно откуда взявшаяся гарь. 

Он надрывно закашлялся, пытаясь выплеснуть наружу собственные внутренности, и почти задохнулся, словно сажу, проглатывая успевшее почернеть небо, которое набрасывалось прямо на него, в бешенстве исторгая колкие снежные хлопья. 

— Я ничего не увидел, — в равнодушном непроницаемом голосе, так отчаянно похожим на лёд, появился слабый проблеск чувств. 

Неведомое существо, столкнувшись с неожиданной преградой, показалось измученному Сиэлю слегка — самую малость — озадаченным. 

— Ты сверкнул ослепительным пятном, — бесстрастно пояснили ему. — А такого не случалось раньше. 

— Чем-то похожим на отблеск. Или на блеск, — педантично уточнил человек, а потом немного помедлил, будто подбирая верные слова. — На солнечный блик... Нет, скорее просто... 

— На солнце, — зло пояснил незнакомец и здоровой рукой больно схватил Сиэля за волосы, внимательно вглядываясь в побелевшее лицо. — На поразительно яркое солнце...

— Озарённое перламутром.

— **Ты меня обжёг.** — Пояснил он настолько непримиримым тоном, словно полагал, что такое в принципе невозможно. 

Проморгавшись, Сиэль с трудом разглядел, что на размытой бледной руке и впрямь возникло довольно большое коричневатое пятно, которое на первый взгляд показалось ему неестественным и даже странным. 

На внутренней стороне правой ладони возникла чадящая дыра, с рваных краёв которой медленно сочилась и капала в снег мутная вязкая жижа, ничуть не похожая на кровь. Она, как и чужие ленты, имела тот же самый глубокий терракотовый оттенок и при таком раскладе делала бескровную длань слишком похожей на живую оплавленную свечу. 

Но длилось это недолго.

Слепящие кирпичные вспышки мгновенно задвигались и красноватые блестящие нитки, которые вытянулись и стали намного тоньше, мерно закачались из стороны в сторону. А через несколько мгновений от прогара не осталось и следа. Призрачные иглы прочно скрепили то самое место, на которое пришёлся ожог, и мигом растворились среди вихрящихся снежных комьев, будто их не существовало вовсе.

— Ну и что же... — Сиэль вздрогнул от взмаха легко зашитой руки. — Ты сказал? 

Вокруг повисла напряжённая тишина, и между ними остались только резкие ветреные порывы, которые безжалостно рвали остатки быстро затухающих сапфировых нитей, что из последних сил цеплялись за обнажённые деревья. 

А затем раздался оглушительный треск — и сбоку лопнул вазон.

«Человек» в белом одним движением столкнул его с каменного постамента, отправив в недолгий полёт, и тот мигом обратился в пыль, став грудой безобразных белёсых черепков. А мгновением позже хрустнули листья — ногой он раздавил фиалки, оставленные для Лиззи, и сразу схватился за мшистые бока надгробия, приготовившись без усилий выворотить неподъёмную глыбу из земли. 

— Стой... — сдавленным голосом прошептал Сиэль и умоляюще попросил: — Не надо... 

Тихий выцветший голос отчаянным эхом пронёсся сквозь содрогавшуюся ночь и мгновенно потонул в темноте, в то время как белоснежный силуэт продолжил размеренное движение среди еле видимых давно покосившихся надгробий, легко и методично уничтожая остатки его прошлого. 

Сиэль безучастно наблюдал за происходящим, не в силах ничего предпринять, и только на самом краю изломанного сознания отмечал всё новые и новые странности, которых, конечно же, не должно было быть. Мало того, что неведомое создание являлось неуязвимым, сейчас, когда стылые пальцы прикасались к холодному мрамору, Сиэль слышал чужеродный дребезжащий звук, до невозможности напоминающий собой горстку камней, которые с негромким стуком ударяются один о другой. 

— Ты произнёс что-то важное? Или несущественное? — принялось с деланным безразличием размышлять существо, а потом переменило тему: — И что случилось потом?

Светлая фигура резко крутанулась и вмиг подлетела к Сиэлю. 

— Я спросил. — Мёрзлая рука намертво пристала ко лбу, и Сиэль снова закатался по земле, закричав от невыносимой боли. — Что дальше?

Происходило нечто невероятное... 

Прямо на глазах это хладнокровное существо теряло контроль. 

Хотя внешне оно оставалось почти невозмутимым, в Сиэля будто вливали кипяток, который свирепо булькал, плевался и своими раскалёнными брызгами касался каждой клеточки несчастного тела. Даже ледяная ладонь слегка нагрелась, и это событие привело Сиэля к устрашающей мысли о том, что с такой разрушительной силой он ни разу не сталкивался прежде. 

Сиэль встретился с чем-то противоположным свету и противоположным солнцу. И если эта зловещая сила его сейчас погубит, то всё былое тоже сгинет в неизвестности вместе с ним. 

От него не останется ни кусочка, а Себастьян даже не узнает правду.

Вероятнее всего, он подумает, что Сиэль снова «сбежал»... 

— Потом был святой. — Еле слышно произнёс он и мерцающе уронил: — Тот неизвестный святой.

— А через несколько лет кровь, скрежет и дым, — мучительно пробормотал он. — И тот человек, который сказал...

— У этой истории нет конца. — Безжалостно и крайне нетерпеливо оборвали его рассказ, с отвращением отбросив ладонь.

Но Сиэль твёрдо знал, что финал всё же был, ведь даже самое хорошее в этом мире не может длиться вечно...

В тот самый вечер, когда он принял решение собственноручно расколоть свою жизнь, как дурное предзнаменование, перед Сиэлем предстали разбитая напополам чашка и тот самый — расколотый надвое — небосвод.

Незнакомец склонился, и запах тления, слишком тяжёлый и маслянистый, закружился в густом тёмном облаке, начисто забивая собой ноздри.

В растревоженном воздухе буйно расцвела плесень. 

— _Раскрой своё сердце..._ — чётко произнёс тот, кого Сиэль совсем не знал, и вдруг...

Отступил на шаг.

Больше никто его не касался, и воспалённый мозг пронзило вспышкой озарения. 

Сиэль вспомнил, что на тех ужасающих фотографиях, виденных несколькими днями ранее, запечатлелась вывернутая наружу клетка из сломанных рёбер и костей. На картинках разливалось целое море крови, а этот «тоже не человек», что возвышался над ним, одевался в ослепительно-белое. На нём не виднелось ни крохотной капли, в то время как руки тех, кто разделил между собой смерть, были густо запачканы багрово-красным.

А это могло значить только одно...

Последние сомнения отпали — Сиэль понял, что незнакомец не делал ничего сам. 

Он ими просто управлял, и исключительные умения этого неведомого существа, конечно, не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что умел проворачивать Сиэль. Оно играючи подчиняло другой разум собственной воле, и сопротивляться этому процессу не имелось абсолютно никакой возможности. 

Сиэль не мог сделать этого никак!

Кирпичный свет сменился дикой пляской терракотовых огней и рассёк его смертельно уставший взгляд. Сиэль ослеп, и последние размытые линии, позволяющие с огромным трудом угадывать очертания тех предметов, которые находились вокруг, сразу испарились. Его закутало во мрак, а продрогшее тело плотно облепил налетающий снег. 

— _**И получи прощение,**_ — завершил хладный голос, растворяясь в темноте.

Сиэля скрутило напополам.

Его правая рука внезапно поднялась и пришла в неясное движение, а затем зажила собственной жизнью, и — повинуясь враждебной воле — с силой надавила на грудь.

Фонтаном брызнули слёзы.

Сиэлю вернули те самые чудовищные способности, что существовали в нём первые дни после перерождения, когда он легко перетирал камни в пыль, без усилий сминал медные дверные ручки, превращая их в уродливые комки, и, словно вафли, с треском проламывал паркет.

Сиэлю не оставили ни малейшего шанса.

Он почувствовал...

Как с лёгкостью хрустнуло ребро.

***

Когда Сиэль покинул часовню, ему почудилось, что в этом огромном мире больше не было ни души. 

На крохотной улочке остались только сладко пахнущие распустившиеся цветы и маленькая полуразрушенная скамейка, рядом с которой тихонько бился фонтан. Там над слабо переливающейся водой возвышалась мраморная фигура святого, имени которого Сиэль, естественно, тоже не знал. 

Именно здесь в тени засыпающих деревьев, его ждал Себастьян и Сиэль тоже присел рядом, отдав себя на молчаливый суд и больше всего на свете страшась стать отринутым. 

Но в этот раз не было ни грома, ни молнии, а этот неизвестный чудотворец, под сенью которого они случайно оказались, смотрел без осуждения и даже к ним — отверженным — протягивал добрые светлые руки.

— Посидим ещё немного? — спросил Себастьян минутой спустя.

— Да, — послушно ответил Сиэль и прислонился к его плечу.

Вода неспешно текла, чуть слышно журчала и на волнующейся поверхности стайкой серебристых рыбок играли последние тронутые нежно-розовым блики.

— Послушай... — поднялся с места Сиэль.

А затем легко пересел, забравшись к Себастьяну на колени. 

На щеке появилась ласковая рука, но Сиэль отрицательно покачал головой и мягко отвёл эту ладонь, поскольку в этот миг собирался совершить нечто очень и очень важное. 

Ведь сейчас перед ним находился тот, кто умел не «совершать», не «выполнять», и не «порождать», а умело владел тайным знанием, постигнув значение одного из прекраснейших слов на земле и теперь... 

Мог создавать. 

Сиэль прочувствовал это на себе, ощутив прорастающие изменения каждой клеточкой своего существа. И увидел, как огромным цветным полотном перед ним раскидывается целый мир, заново созданный из бесцветных туманов и беспросветной темноты, собранный из угольно-чёрного и превращённый в кристально-белое. 

А от этого осознания Сиэлю хотелось лишь одного (так, на всякий случай...) запечатлеть в памяти это особенное мгновение. 

Оставить в себе и это прекрасное догорающее солнце, и этот спокойный безмолвный вечер, и, конечно, запечатлеть того, кто воздвиг для него новый — совершенно иной — мир.

Сиэль подался вперёд, оказавшись совсем близко к Себастьяну, и с величайшей на свете осторожностью положил ладони на его лицо. 

Ему хотелось просто смотреть, и некоторое время он провёл почти в полной неподвижности, вслушиваясь в собственное ровное и спокойное дыхание. А затем неторопливо провёл тонкими пальцами по чётко очерченным скулам, отчего Себастьян прикрыл глаза, позволяя Сиэлю трогать. 

Он не спеша очертил аккуратные брови, после чего легонько притронулся к ресницам. На подрагивающие веки задумчиво лёг прощальный кусочек пламенеющей вечерней зари, и Сиэль мягко погладил и его, а потом прикоснулся губами к едва заметной голубоватой жилке, быстро пульсирующей на виске. 

Он тоже закрыл глаза. 

Внутри родилось подлинное знание о том, что порой даже не нужно видеть, и Сиэль начал двигаться вслепую, продолжая кончиками пальцев неспешно изучать переплетённые линии и тонкие черты. Он бережно обрисовал контур губ и кожей почувствовал, что дыхание Себастьяна заметно участилось. 

Широкие ладони взлетели и плавно скользнули по спине, крепко прижимая Сиэля к себе, и он, конечно же, не запротестовал, когда его занятие всё же прервали, обменяв на такой долгожданный поцелуй. 

Себастьян обращался с ним так, словно имел дело с хрупким цветком, который можно смять одним неверным движением, и оттого Сиэль казался себе отчаянно невесомым и поразительно похожим на облако, готовое вот-вот взлететь. Размеренные движения оказались настолько ласковыми и вместе с тем удивительно неуловимыми, что несколько мгновений спустя Сиэль уже не мог с точностью распознать, где заканчивается он сам и начинается Себастьян. А ещё через пару минуток они разомкнулись, чтобы немного перевести дыхание, и Сиэль положил подбородок Себастьяну на плечо, глядя вдаль. 

Тот неизвестный святой до сих пор смотрел на них — без тени недовольства, без холода и без малейшего упрёка. Мраморное лицо будто светилось изнутри, и Сиэлю пригрезилось, что им готовы простить все прошлые грехи и даже подарить шанс на искупление. Он ощущал это благословление, дарованное свыше, и был готов отправиться дальше, поскольку сейчас ему открылась одна из древнейших истин, которая заключалась в том, что всё значимое в этом мире... 

Всегда было самым очевидным и простым. 

И если в самом начале их путешествия Сиэль с невероятной опаской вглядывался в Себастьяна, то сейчас он был готов доверить ему всего себя. 

В таких объятиях он был готов остаться навеки, и это волшебное чувство, конечно, нельзя было выразить ещё короче и точней.

— Себастьян... 

Сиэль повернулся, задев губами ухо, и с нежностью пропустил сквозь пальцы смоляную гладкую прядь, а затем в последний раз прислушался к себе и тихонько, чтобы не спугнуть новое чувство, проснувшееся внутри, прошептал: 

— Больше всего на свете... Я хочу стать твоим.

 

* — Первая часть самого важного послания Сиэля скрывается, как всегда... на самом видном месте.

**Author's Note:**

> * Сиэль имеет в виду гранж, пик популярности которого пришёлся примерно на восьмидесятые.


End file.
